Don't Let Your Life Pass You By
by Tasha3
Summary: Tea's alone. Everyone's moved on, and it seems her dreams are shattered. Is it possible for Fate to be planned? What dark secrets have yet to be unlocked? And what happened the day Bakura was obliterated? Warning: YB/T pairing, Serious fict...
1. Ch1 One Rainy Afternoon

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: HA! You guys weren't expecting this were you?! It's not really an epilogue or anything, but just my attempt at something serious for a change. It's not a one shot, but it probably won't exceed 5 chapters unless you want it to. Well, with that said I hope you like it. This is my gift to all Yami Bakura/Tea fans. (Please be gentle.)

It rained gently against the window. Light raindrops fell from the sky like weeping tears. The gentle rhythm beat against the ground outside, like the sound of a drum. The clouds passed above, creating dreamlike experience for those who stared up at its never ending void. Domino City was quiet. Not a human in sight walked its streets or sidewalks. The suburbs were clear of all children, and those who bothered to look outside for a glance at the outside world would instantly be overcome with sleep. More importantly, it was the start of a new life.

Tea sat on her couch staring out her window. She glanced dreamily into the streets of her neighborhood. The trees blew quietly to their right side, as another breeze blew against their bark. She sat like that for the past 4 hours, reminiscing in thought. She sighed, as she moved to her right. Resting her chin on top of the couch, she placed her hands on each side of her face. A feeling of calmness began to settle in. 

Tea: I wonder what their doing right now. 

She asked herself repeatedly. A tear slowly rose from her eyes, as the thought entered her mind. Tristan left to attend a school in America, the same place where she wanted to go to become a dancer. Serenity didn't want to leave him there by himself, so she too accompanied him. She convinced her mother after Joey finally accepted the fact. She said that she was his friend, and he had been by her side after the surgery, but Joey knew it was more than that and he was happy for them. Under all that cockiness, he was happy for them both, and he silently gave them his blessings. Everyone was happy except for Tea. For a week all she thought about was her friends. She knew them since they were kids. 

Tea sighed heavily, her chest rising up from the long awaited reply.

Then that cold day in April came. Yugi decided to take Yami back to Egypt and finally set the spirit free. He said there would probably be people like Malik that they would encounter, and thought it best to take this trip alone. Yugi was unsure how long it would take, but he was hoping no more than a year. Another tear escaped Tea's eyes just thinking about it. Yes it would take that long, there was still much to figure out, and Grandpa decided to go with them to help Yami on his quest. Tea was infuriated. She wanted to go, to do her part in helping, but the spirit had refused. Reluctantly, Tea had to say something she never dreamed of saying. She had to say goodbye to the spirit. She and her friends saw them off at the airport, but that was as far as it went. For a week, she stayed in her room and cried her eyes out. She didn't know why this was happening. Everyday after that week, she walked by the game shop and stared within its dark windows. Old memories resurfaced the more she walked by it. The game shop wasn't closed for good, just temporarily, but it reminded her so much of her friends. 

Tea: Why did they leave me? I thought they would have been the last to leave. (Another gentle sigh escaped her lips, her eyes relaxing just a bit.) Even Joey left. He said he would always stay.

Yes, Joey was the last to leave. For some unknown reason Mai left without a word a year ago. Joey was a bit sad but soon he cheered up. Tea knew he would, she had gone threw the exact same things. Being the only two left, Joey began to notice Tea's quietness. She wasn't her normally over happy annoying self. She was also growing up, accepting matters just like he was. He did as much as he could with her, and Tea noticed a side she didn't notice years back. Soon Tea was unsure whether he was just a friend anymore. Did she love him? 

Tea narrowed her eyes down in thought. 

Tea: No, not that way.

Who knows. 3 weeks later, Joey was accepted by some gaming officials to tour the world, Dueling. Yugi was slowly growing dull of the Duels he performed so many times. But Joey had improved immensely. He beat Kaiba last year in the regional finals. He had become one of the top duelists in the world. Of course this did not slow down Joey's caring heart. He would only go after he had the blessings from Tea, whom he knew would be left all alone. Looking into those excited and hopeful eyes, Tea could not refuse. If he was happy she was happy. With a smile on her face, she insisted that he go.

Joey kissed her forehead thankfully, and boarded the airplane, just like so many other friends did. But she was so astonished by the kiss, that the moment of being alone did not face her. Sure she got letters from her friends, but they were becoming rarer, and rarer. She knew Tristan was happy with Serenity in America, and they had moved on in their lives. Yugi would send a letter every now and then, but the letters he wrote explained how wonderful and mysterious Egypt was. He talked about the people, and how he was getting closer to not only Yami's past but his as well. The heart breaking news actually came from Joey. In a letter he replied how in one of his duels, he met Mai. He said it's as if he fell in love all over again. When she finished reading, the letter was completely drenched in tears. Even though she was alone at her table, she tried her best to smile, in fact she even shrugged. They were growing up, it would've happened sooner or later.

Tea laid upon her back. She was quite comfortable in her grey sweatpants, and her running shirt. Her hair was tied neatly in a ponytail that she rarely wore. Slowly her eyes drooped dazedly. She began to play with her black bracelet around her wrists. A small smile escaped her lips.

Tea: Well I wasn't actually alone. There was Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. (She replied sarcastically.)

But now that Yugi was gone, Seto didn't bother them anymore. In fact he gave up on dueling as surprising as that was. Maybe it was the fact that Joey had beaten him. Or maybe he had reached his height in the game. There was nothing more to do now. All he wanted was to take care of his younger brother. He forgot his dueling disks, and continued his work. Soon, he had forgotten about Yugi and friends entirely. Well maybe not, there was that one day on the streets. It was their last day of High school, and Tea had coincidently walked by him. Usually they never saw each other. She remembered that day clearly. It was the kindest she'd ever seen him. Quietly he nodded as he said her name. She nodded too and smiled. With their differences finally settled, the two went on their ways. Both were forgiven and sins forgotten. What was done was done.

Sorrowfully, Tea sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

Tea: What's the purpose of my life now? What am I suppose to do? There's no one left. Why could it not have been the old days?

Then she remembered what Yami had told her, the day Yugi said that they were leaving. "It's time to grow up. We cannot go back in time I'm afraid. What is done is done, and it is time to move on with your life. We all will do things that will surprise even ourselves. Do you think Tristan ever thought of moving to America to attend School with Serenity?" NO, she thought, neither did she think Joey would be a formidable Duelist. The very thought amused her and she could not help but laugh.

Tea: (Sigh.) 

Tea knew things were coming to an end. The old days were over, but why couldn't she accept that? I mean hell, she cried when Malik was blasted away. She even cried when Isis sorrowfully returned to Egypt a week after Yugi left. There was nothing left for Isis at Domino City. She had gotten all the information she needed. Regretfully, Tea knew Yugi and Yami would meet her there and some kind of click would occur. She accepted that, and she was even happy for them. She was happy for everyone except herself.

Tea: (Another tear fell from her sad, brown eyes.)

And then there was…Bakura. Was it her fault that he died? She did try to corrupt him of his ring, when he was asleep. But then again, it was Malik who had controlled her. She didn't cry but instead hid her emotions internally when Bakura too was taken away. She never truly got to know him, but for some reason she was always the first to notice him, she was the first to spot him, and she was the first to run into him incidentally. It was in fact Yami Bakura she was talking about. There was something about him she could not understand. For some odd reason he amused her. But she never forgot what he said the day she hid away her pain. "I am the darkness, you cannot destroy it. I will return again." Or something like that. Her memory was a bit hazy after all, but she was close enough.

Tea: Bakura.

She repeated the name to herself. 

Without another thought, Tea sat up and put her shoes on. She needed to get away from her house that was infested with so many hurtful memories. She didn't care if it was raining or not, she needed to get away.

Zoeygirl: Hope you liked it. I think this will be like 5 chapters long. It may take awhile b/c my other story comes first, but I'll see if I can update this one this coming weekend. Hope you like. O_-. See ya!


	2. Ch2 An Angel of Death

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Well I'm so glad some of you reviewed! (^_^) Thank ya! I know it seems gloomy and all but don't worry, it's not sad or anything. Anyways, the information about Yami Bakura and Malik last chapter was a bit of a spoiler for the series. Sorry to do that to ya, so if you're a Yami Bakura fan we can cry together. (~____~) Yeah well, here is my next chappie. If you like these pairings please click my name and see some of my other stories. Their a little high maintenance, but I don't think you'll be disappointed. Anyways, on with the story! 

She didn't bother to put her jacket on. In fact, she barely got her sandals on her feet. Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she ran out the door, not bothering to lock it. Tea was confused. Why did she feel so depressed? She had been in worst situations before. But she shared those situations with her friends. She couldn't look to her parents for understanding, they were gone most of the time on business. She was used to it, and really, she didn't mind all that much. She enjoyed the silence that filled her house. Besides, she had her friends for company. "Oh well." She sighed. "No use whining about it now."

An hour past by since Tea had left the house. She didn't bother to bring a watch, and frankly she didn't care. So what if darkness fell? She had no place to go. She was in no hurry at all. Tea sniffed quietly, the cold biting her body. The rain began to fall heavier now, and yet it was silent as it fell from the sky above. Her clothes dripped like a running faucet, and her wet hair stuck to her face and over her forehead. Her hair tie fell out earlier and without ever noticing it, she just kept on walking. Her eyes followed the ground and never once did she bother to look up. Her mind was busy with thoughts of the past. Tea could not get her mind off the things she loved. No matter how hard she tried to move on she couldn't forget. She tried to forget through her dance classes and busied herself with work around the house, but the truth of the matter was it was tearing her up on the inside. 

"I don't understand. Am I really alone now?" Tea mumbled to herself thoughtfully. Every time she tried to understand the decisions her friends made, she felt like lashing out at someone. Maybe it was that self-defense class? Before Joey left, he insisted that Tea learn to protect herself. He had no idea Tea would go to such means as to actually listen to him. She hoped that when he came back, she could show him how much she improved. Perhaps she could even kick his butt. But he never came. He was traveling the world with Mai. 

"Well, whatever makes you happy, I guess." She sighed again. Without realizing it, Tea entered Domino Park. It was deserted of everyone and every creature, except for the drifting trees. They whistled against the wind, and for a moment Tea was positive they were weeping. 

"What the hell's wrong with me?!" She screamed aloud. Instantly, she covered her mouth for what she said, but it was too late. She was usually a happy person, and who would've thought she would cuss out loud like that. Slowly, the fact settled in. She didn't want to change, and she definitely didn't want to do it for the worst. Her heart began to tear in two. It was a tough heart, but it was wearing down, and there's so much you can push it before it gives way. For the first time since Yugi and Yami left for Egypt, Tea broke out into hard sobs. She covered her face, ashamed at the tears that were flowing down her already soaked skin. Her cries grew louder, but she knew no one would hear. She was actually glad no one was around. She didn't want them to see her in this state. 

It almost seemed by this point, that the rains were beginning to drizzle and the winds calmed it's fury down to a soothing breeze. It felt as if it was pitying her, and she didn't like it at all. She didn't need its sympathy, she could handle herself. She was sick of everyone thinking she was some delicate flower that could be crushed by a simple blow. So what if she constantly expressed her feelings aloud, no one else did it. She was the only one with enough guts to take a risk at that. If they thought she was some happy, friendship loving care bare, than let them think that way. What the hell did they know? She just said what came naturally to her. And the truth of it was she could express anger just as well as any of the others. There were times when she just felt like running up onto the Duelist platform and punching the other person's lights out.

All at once it became too much for her. She broke out into a full sprint down the path that led to the heart of Domino Park. She stared at the ground below her, her vision blurred by her own tears. Her legs kept on running despite its pleas to walk. Her arms began to shake violently, protesting warmth and security, while her hair blew behind her, stinging her neck with its icy strands that were incased in rainwater. 

Damn them all!

She screamed aloud. Her eyes began to sting from the wind that blew against her face, and the tears that froze within her sockets. She closed them tightly and kept up her speed. She knew this park too well to run into a tree or something, it was her get away in life. Whenever she had a problem, she would escape to her sanctuary. 

The pond stood 40 feet in front of her. It was a center piece in the heart of Domino Park. Her cries were too loud to notice the soft footsteps in front of her. With an agonizing groan, Tea's body smacked into something solid yet soft. She squinted one eye open wide enough to see it was some figure. Slowing down her speed just a bit, she ignored the person and the bruise she felt on her side. She turned her back on the person and tried to continue running, but her anger told her to lash out before she kept going.

"Watch it you jerk!" Tea cried beneath sobbing tears. Her voice began to stutter, and her chest began to rise. Quick breaths escaped her lips, while her legs and mind finally gave in. She stopped abruptly and stood there, shaking violently from both the cold and the crying. Her back arched just a bit as she covered her soft face with her icy cold hands. She didn't care if she collapsed or not. It didn't matter to her. All at once the pain from her left side hit her brain. Covering her face with one hand and holding her left side painfully with the other, she continued to sob, her cries weaker than before. Exhausted beyond belief, she could feel her body slowly go numb. She hadn't slept right in days, and she ate fine and everything; a common mishap when you are depressed, but she was dehydrated, though she did not realize it.

The figure from the opposite end turned around. He observed the girl only 15 feet away from her. His deep brown eyes bore into her soul and yet they showed no sign of life. It was as if he was slowly coming out of a daze. His hair was wet and his shirt was drenched. The opening slit to his shirt, at the neck line aloud the wind and rain to rake at his skin. Despite all this, he did not shake like the girl in front or rather behind him, nor did he cry. He was at a somewhat peaceful advantage, ignoring the girl's insults but halting to her cries.

"Tea?" He asked with soft, raspy voice.

Tea's sobs died down into nothingness. Her eyes widened in surprise, hurting from the sudden outburst since they had been stuck together with cold, damp rainwater. She wanted to breath terribly, but she held it in, the familiar sound echoing through her ears. Her chest was trying to heave a heavy sigh but she wouldn't allow it to. It began to rise dangerously, almost ready to collapse. Quickly, she spun around, her cold, damp hair whipping her face in the process. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the head of wet, white hair in front of her. Brown eyes bore into her, as a gust of wind passed between the two. His hands lazily hung by his side. His arms held a great deal of goose bumps, and they tried desperately to shake. A piece of his neck line and a small portion of his white chest gently rose and fell with each breath. His blue and white shirt clung to his body, outlining every feature that could not be noticed before.

"B-Bakura?" Tears began to flow again. "It's impossible. This can't be real. I must be dead!!!" Tea screamed aloud. "You died and it was my fault!!! You died and it was my fault!" She repeated to herself over and over again. 

Yes it was true the figure in front of her was indeed Bakura. She could not believe her eyes. He stood there as if it was no big deal, and yet at the same time he looked lost and confused. His eyes arched down mildly, and it instantly told her who it was. It wasn't just Bakura, it was Yami Bakura…

"Why are you here?! Are you haunting me or something?! What the hell do you want?!" She lashed out angrily. This had come to such a great shock, that she didn't realize this was real and to whom she was talking to.

"I-" He began slowly, confusion within his voice as he continued to stare at the girl. "I don't know why I'm here. I don't know how long I've been here or where I came from." He began solemnly. Tea just stared at him, in shock, and yet with sympathy and understanding. "I don't know what to do now." He replied sadly, bowing his head down in frustration. Tea too looked down at the ground. All visible agony gone from her features was now replaced with confusion. She was deep in thought, and she couldn't figure it out. Bakura was back. He was really back. A small cracked through her lips. She wasn't alone anymore, and she'd hope he'd stay. Where else could he go anyways? He looked as lost as her.

"Why were you crying?" The question broke her concentration, and she darted her eyes back up. Bakura was staring back at her, his head slightly tilted to the side in curiosity. He wasn't sure why he was talking to her. He should kill her really, but there was nothing left. Those events were gone and confusion replaced itself with greed. He wanted to know why this girl shoved him away so willingly. WILLINGLY? Did he want her to stop there in front of him and ask him how he was doing? 

'Maybe.' He thought to himself. He insisted that she tell him her problems. Besides, she was the first to run into him like that. It was a face that he knew, but now he wasn't going to seek revenge upon anymore. He knew that she was under Malik's control, he wasn't stupid after all. Still, that was a few years ago, and now she seemed different. It felt so empty around here. He could feel it clearly. It felt so alone. Is that what she was?

"W-what?" She stuttered trying to regain her composure. "I simply just want to know why you were crying. Was it the Pharaoh's fault?" Tea jumped back, startled by the question. Bakura caught his breath, why should he care? It was none of his business, but now it bothered him to some ends.

Tea didn't know what to say. She started stuttering, trying to think of something to say. "No." Bakura raised an eyebrow. If it wasn't the other Yami's fault than what was it? He had to know. "Then what?" He asked, a hint of agitation in his voice. He was trying to stay calm. He was use to just grabbing what he wanted and running, but he had to keep his patience. He couldn't just simply walk up and choke it out of her. This type of stuff took patience, something he was fairly good at faking. 

Why did he want to know so badly? Was this really the spirit of the tomb robber? He seemed so quiet…

"I-I-I" 

"You what?" He pushed, turning his entire body around to face the girl now.

"I'm alone." She replied quietly, bowing her head down embarrassed. "You're alone?" He repeated. That was why she was drying. This was confusing him dearly. He didn't know where he just came from or why he was here, but he was spending his time asking one of his enemies a question that was of no concern to him. 

It was hurting Tea greatly. She could not control it anymore, and she wasn't sure if she'd collapse or not. She didn't care if he sent her soul to the shadow realm, she needed some type of comfort. Any Comfort!

Bakura's eyes widened in horror. The girl standing 15 feet away from him was now crying desperately into his shirt. Her hands covered her face as her entire body leaned into his. He stared down at the girl completely perplexed and at a loss for words.

"They left me! Everyone left me! I'm tired of being alone! I don't know what else to do!! I don't know when my life ended and what I'm suppose to do now! I don't know why you're here, and I don't know why my friends left me! I'm sick of wondering and thinking what if! Damnit I'm sick of it all!"

Bakura was stunned by her screams. He couldn't truly understand what she had just said but he knew her friends were gone, even little Yugi and the Pharaoh. But why had they left her here? She wasn't helpless, in fact he thought she was strong and at one point considered the girl to be a problem in ruining his plans. But now the girl was crying on him, and he could feel the pain radiate off of her.

Her body began to shake, and he knew she was ignoring the cold that dripped into her body. She was mortally wounded in a way that felt the worst. He knew if she stayed out here much longer she could get seriously sick or collapse. Not knowing what else to do, Bakura placed a somewhat gentle hand on her vibrating back. He patted it lightly, the feeling awkward inside. He wasn't good at this, because well he had never done it before. He couldn't believe she ran to him for comfort. It just didn't make sense. Didn't she know he was evil and he could kill her with a simple twist of her neck? He didn't even have to waste his millennium ring power on her. She was already helpless as it is. But luckily this thought never crossed his mind. The tomb robber shifted in a way where he wrapped both his arms around her protectively. Tea felt arms envelope her in a way she never felt before. It felt, well….it felt right. 

Finally Tea stopped crying. She sighed as a small smile perked up again. She enjoyed the feeling and the warmth. Finally her body gave up and her brain surrendered to sleep. Bakura felt her body slip down and instantly placed a hand over her waist. Carefully, he picked the sleeping girl up and cradled her gently in his arms. He brought the girl close to his body, feeling uncomfortable about how cold her arms were.

"Enough crying. Just sleep. Sleep until you're ready to awake." He said softly, in his raspy voice. Silently, he carried the girl in the direction he was originally headed. He didn't care that he was cold and wet. He was used to it, and he would live. He didn't even care about his own problems at the moment. He just concentrated on the girl in his arms. 

Quietly, Bakura continued walking in the direction of Tea's house.

Zoeygirl: Wow. I wasn't expecting it to be so angsty. Oh well, I only hope you guys like it. I intend to get the next chapter out by Friday, (The same day as Yu-Gi-Oh in Europe.) so please review! See ya! O_-.


	3. Ch3 Love is Just a Dream

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Yay I'm updating now! I'm so happy you liked my story so far! (^_^) I promise Bakura's presence will make more sense. Oh, and the angst is going to slowly decrease, and become more of a suspense, love type thing. Okay with that said, enjoy.

OH yeah! The first part of this chapter is going to be more of a dream sequence.

Tea's eyes slowly flickered open. Her body levitated in the white void around her. "Where am I?" She asked herself aloud. She slowly gained full consciousness, unaware on where she was. She was scared and confused. Her body drifted into the white nothingness around her. She looked down at her skin that slowly began to glow a bright white. Her dark, brown eyes stood out against the never ending void. What was even weirder was the fact that she couldn't touch the ground. Her body was moving forward, but she wasn't moving her feet. It was as if someone was pushing her lightly.

"I don't understand. Why am I here? Is-is this just a dream?" She didn't know nor was she sure she was safe. Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror. Over in the distance she could make out three figures standing in a row. The taller one stood in the middle. The figure had some type of thing on their head and wore what appeared to be a white robe that looked invisible in the room she herself hovered in. The other two figures looked very familiar and identical to the other. She stared on in confusion as the taller one seemed to be advising them. Tea was sure the two identical figures were staring at each other emotionlessly. The taller figure stood between the two acting like the judge.

"What's going on? Who are they?" Another push sent Tea close enough to identify the figures. IT WAS BAKURA! "W-what's he doing here?!" She said aloud. "Bakura!" She yelled! But her voice just drifted off. "He can't hear me. He should be able to hear me." She said quietly. Then it dawned on her. There were two Bakura's, one on each side of the tall figure. The two Bakura's just stood there quietly. They looked exactly alike. Wait, no there were some minor differences. The Bakura on the right looked subdued, calm, and quiet. His eyes looked kind, caring, and shy. The other one, on the other hand looked aggressive. His eyes were slanted and blazing with a certain eagerness she couldn't put her finger on. His hair seemed less tamed then the other one. Strands of hair stood out like jagged spikes, and untamed bangs hovered over his forehead. He stood straight up in a proud manner, unlike the other one, who showed hints of bashfulness.

"It must be Bakura and the spirit. But why are they separated? This doesn't make any sense, they were killed. I mean I think they were." Tea watched from a distance, even though she knew her presence wouldn't make a difference. She knew they couldn't see or hear her. She raised an eye in curiosity, as the taller figure directed each one in separate directions. Calmly, the shy Bakura turned around and walked away from the other two. Tea tried to chase him, knowing that, that was the Ryou Bakura she and her friends knew so well, but her body wouldn't move. Turning her head, she saw the tall figure point in the other direction opposite of the spirit. Without so much as a scowl, the spirit did as he was told. He turned around and began walking in a direction opposite of the other Bakura. What was going on here? "Didn't they need to be together in order for the spirit to survive?" Tea asked allowed. Before she could think this through she found herself moving in the direction of the spirit. The evil Bakura was drifting away just like the other one, but Tea found herself chasing after him. "No! I don't want to follow him! The other one, the other one! Who's doing this?!" She found her body going numb as she passed the tall figure by. She couldn't make out his face because a white blur engulfed his entire body, but she was almost positive he was nodding up and down. Again Tea turned her head and watched the spirit continue his walk. He stopped and turned around slightly. His unmistakable face stared at hers for a second before he continued on. Tea stared at this small event horrified. She didn't understand. She was about to call out the spirit's name when his entire form disappeared. Tea's body stopped moving and her form stood there floating in the white void around her. She couldn't control her movement nor could she control the heavy spell of sleep that was overcoming her.

"Do not judge fate Tea. Let me make that decision." Tea turned around in the direction of the tall spirit. With a small gasp, the figure disappeared and Tea was alone. "Huh? What the heck was that suppose to mean? Is this suppose to be some kind of dream or something?" She asked aloud somewhat aggravated. Then something happened she could not believe. Her eyes widened at the scene before her. Flashes of her friends filled the once white void. She saw pictures of Tristan and Serenity in a park somewhere in America. They looked very happy, without a care in the world. Next she saw glimpses of Seto Kaiba sitting on a bench, working on his lab top, while he watched happily as Mokuba played on a swing set.

Tea looked on in confusion. Either this was the weirdest dream she had ever had or she was dead and she was playing some role of an angel or something. "Wait, me Kaiba's angel? I think not." She thought to herself amusingly. Then Yugi's picture appeared, that left Tea in sorrowful silence. He was outside a market place happily smiling. The puzzle was glowing around his neck for some reason and his grandfather was right behind him taking a picture. Tea shed a tear even though she knew it was just a dream. Isis stood on Yugi's right side staring down at little Yugi and the ring with kind eyes. She knew Isis had grown to like the spirit within the millennium puzzle greatly. It was not a surprise that this particular scene was shown to her. Next and final was Joey and Mai. They were on a boat together looking out over the edge. Mai was smiling and Joey was laughing as he rubbed his head shamefully for some incident Joey had probably created for himself. He looked happy with not a care in the world. And Mai, Mai didn't show the same uncertainness she once had for guys. Finally all the images disappeared and the void surrounded her once again. Tea sighed deeply, happy that these images were gone. She was happy that they were happy, but at the same time it felt as if someone took a jack hammer and punched out her heart. Their lives had taken a new spin. Did they even know she existed or what? Did they know she was still in Domino City alone, waiting for their arrival? She wanted dearly for them to come back home. But then again they were home, their new home.

With a heavy sigh, Tea's eyes finally closed and she was finally allowed to leave the dream world. Still, the images of the two Bakura's haunted her greatly. Why were there two? And why was she being forced to follow the OTHER one?

End of Dream…

Tea's eyes shot open, as she sat up in a pool of sweat. Or was she still wet from her walk outside. No, she couldn't have been. Her mother's old blanket that hung over the sofa was now laying spread out on top of her. Quickly her eyes circled the room finally resting on the white haired boy sitting or rather squatting on the sofa. His hands lay sprawled out between his legs to keep himself in balance. His still wet hair clung to his face and ears. His jagged and piercing eyes stared into hers, never shifting, never blinking, and never drifting.

"Bakura." She said in a gasp. She was about to say something more when she noticed something very odd about him. He didn't have a shirt. In fact he was only in boxers. Tea quickly looked away, a dark blush taking its way to her cheeks. "Bakura, your shirt." Was all she managed to blurt out. Bakura slightly tilted his head to the side. He continued to observe the girl, he had been watching her while she slept, he had been watching her as she cried out in her sleep, and he had been watching her when she had awaken. And even now he was watching her. "My clothes were soaked. You had no clothes for me to use or rather I could wear, so I hung them in your bathroom until they were dry." He replied coolly. Tea kept her head turned, as she said the only thing that came to mind, which was not the brightest thing to say. "I have clothes you could've borrowed." 

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. He kept his gaze on the girl but this time he blinked once or twice. "Do you want me to wear a skirt or a tank top?  Perhaps a pair of jeans that I most likely couldn't fit into?" Point taken. Tea bit her lip for saying something so stupid. Another blush crossed her face. "Well why not a blanket or something?" She retaliated. 

Bakura sighed exhaustedly. He finally turned away to stare at the ceiling, and Tea was pretty sure why. Should she tell him she had a dream about him? But he might freak out and leave. She shook the feeling off. "That was stupid of you to go out into the rain like that. You could've gotten very sick." Tea's eyes bolted up at Bakura's face, who was still concentrating on the ceiling. His voice had hit her like a bolt of lightning. She wanted to say something, anything but her words wouldn't come out. "I don't understand what you told me but next time you continue to mumble like that I think its best you get yourself professional help." Did he just say what she thought he said?

"What the hell do you mean professional help?!!! You have no idea what I've been through! I've been by myself for a while now and this place is like a ghost town! My career of ever dancing is down the drain and I'm living by myself for a while, what else is there for me!?" Tea stood up and screamed in a huff. Still in his squatting position, Bakura looked up to her face with cold, slanted eyes. Tea showed no fear, even though she was dreading what she had just said right about now. The small smirk that made its way to his lips surprised and disturbed the girl greatly. "Well, well, well, I see I hit a nerve. And to think you were not capable of yelling at another." He said smoothly in his usually deep and raspy voice. Tea let out a huge sigh and sat down, still not understanding what he had just said to her. "H-how did you know where my house was?" She asked meekly. 

Hmm, well that is a good question." Bakura said mockingly. Tea didn't like how he was responding to her questions. He had that high and mighty riddle type dialect she didn't care for. It sounded like the old Yami Bakura to her. "Well to tell you the truth I was heading the same way you were coming from. I wasn't about to go in whatever direction you were going, so I picked you up and continued on my way. Lucky for you, as I was walking through a neighborhood, I saw a sign that said Gardener's residents. The open door creaking to and fro was also an obvious notification. No one from a neighborhood so homey such as that would leave their door open in a storm. I wasn't sure where I was going, and you didn't look too well so I went in. I was planning to leave, but I was soaked and if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not end up in the same predicament as you." 

Tea narrowed her eyebrows, he was insulting her. Making fun of the condition she was in. She cursed herself for running right into his arms. Who knew how long he'd stay or let out any other smart comments he had left. Besides this guy was no Yami either. This guy was a spirit whose goal in life was to collect all the millennium items, rule the world, dispose of the Pharaoh and his friends, and take care of anyone who got in his way. Technically wasn't she in his way? But then why would he go to such lengths as to help her? And speaking of which, wasn't he suppose to be dead or something? 

Bakura stared quizzically at Tea's face. He was curious into why she was staring into space and ignoring his presence. This girl was different for some reason. He remembered her to be much more happy go lucky and childishly friendly. Of course it had been a few years. People can change, but Tea? Who would've thought a girl like that could change so much?

"What were you dreaming about?" Bakura asked suddenly. Tea looked up, startled by his sudden reply. "Huh? Oh well um it was a nightmare, I don't remember." Bakura heaved a sigh exasperatedly. "Suit yourself. If you choose not to tell me I don't care. It is in fact your business not mine." What? Was he just doubting her word? Tea's face flushed red. She hated it when people didn't believe her. On the other hand she was telling him a cold, hard lie. "Your one to talk! You've lied ever since we met you. We never could tell if you were Ryou or not!" Bakura rose from his position and sat down correctly. He glared at the girl who dared to talk to her like that. "WE? You mean you now right?" he hit a nerve dead on. Tea sat back and gasped. She didn't think he'd catch on so fast, but then again she did blurt it out to him in the Park. Bakura smirked as he sat back triumphantly. He had won and he knew it, or did he?

"So where's Ryou?" Tea asked, a hint of annoyance within her voice. Bakura let out a small growl before he turned away. A minute went by before he stood up and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Tea stared at him for a second, eagerly awaiting his reply. "You didn't answer my-

"I don't know." Bakura mumbled. "I don't even remember why I was in that Park, or where I began. I don't remember what happened before that, or where I went to after Malik's darker half annihilated me. I don't know how long I've been gone or when I began to remember I was currently walking. It was as if it never happened. One second I was destroyed and seeking comfort within the millennium puzzle, the next minute I was walking down the Park. I'm not sure where Ryou went to in between all of this." Bakura closed his eyes in confusion. He tried hard to concentrate as he clenched his fists into tight, little balls. "My millennium ring hasn't even been working for me the same way ever sense. It doesn't allow me to see anything or sense anything. It just has the power to send souls to the shadow realm, that's all. It glows from time to time but for no reason at all. I don't even sense my aibou within it."

Tea blinked a couple times at the Yami's spontaneous break down before responding. "So you don't know why you're here." 

"Damnit woman if you were just listening that's what I just said!" Bakura yelled back as he turned around, glaring at the girl before him. Tea looked up at him timidly but somewhat amused by his frustration with her. It was almost entertaining. "So if you don't remember, then how come you remember everything else, like who I was, who Yugi and Yami were, what the millennium items did and so forth?" She was really pushing it. Bakura didn't like discussing his problems with a girl who was clearly his enemy. But then again she brought up a very good point. "I don't know." He mumbled.

Tea pulled her mother's blanket in tightly. She must've gone far because he wasn't even looking at her. He didn't even attempt to kill her by this point. Was this the same evil spirit she and her friends were trying to stop? If so then why was she having a somewhat friendly conversation with him? "Oh." Was all she managed to get out before kneeling her head shamefully.

"Well, are you still going to collect the millennium items?" Tea asked quickly. Bakura looked at her in utter shock. "No." Now this had Tea looking up surprised. What was the catch? "I don't need them nor do I want them. It is pointless now. It would take me forever to locate all of them, and besides the Pharaoh is now unbeatable with his memory returning and all. He's not the only one though. There are just too many people out there to deal with, and I can feel this body age from every passing day. Even if I did manage to work out a plan, fate seems to always have some way of steering me away or stopping me." He replied hopelessly. 

It was Tea's turn to sigh heavily. "Yeah I know the feeling. I don't like how fate's been treating me either." She said jokingly. Bakura looked at her oddly. He wondered why she was being so relaxed in his presence. He knew that she knew he was the wrong person to piss off. "It's been a long time Tea Gardener." Bakura replied waiting for somewhat of a nervous reply. Tea smiled down at her blanket, not at all taken back. "Yeah it has." (Sigh) "But hey you can't do anything about it." Tea stood up slowly, keeping the blanket tightly sealed around her body. She smiled up at the spirit who was all too confused about this entire ideal. Shouldn't she be in some state of shock at least? He thought to himself over and over again. 

"Listen." Tea began. "I don't care if you kill me or not. I think my life isn't going to be anything great and I've pretty much dealt with what's happened. You can leave, take over the world or I could make some coffee for you for all I care, but I've for the most part, excepted this day." Bakura didn't understand what the hell she was saying but he wasn't in any hurry either. The rain was pounding down outside, and the wind could be heard softly blowing against the house. Bakura closed his eyes as he smiled proudly. "You know Tea, I think I will have that cup of coffee." Tea smiled as she walked passed him. Her body barely brushed against his before she remembered he was only wearing boxers. Her face went bright red as she hurried herself along.

"Oh Tea?" Bakura began. 

"Huh?"

"If my appearance bothers you, just say so. I'll be happy to get a blanket to cover my form." Tea rolled her eyes back and moaned quietly. He must've seen her blush. " N-no that's okay." 

Bakura smiled sadistically. "So you prefer me nearly naked?" Tea almost fell over a chair, and Bakura could hear Tea quietly cursing it. He almost laughed at the reaction he had gotten. "Bakura do whatever makes you happy!" Tea yelled out of pain.

"Do whatever makes me happy." He repeated. Bakura's smile grew down to a smirk. "Humph, easily said then done. I'm not sure what that is at the moment." Bakura quickly grabbed a blanket laying on the love seat, and wrapped it around his body. Tightly concealed like a child, he entered the kitchen where Tea was currently going to war with the coffee maker.

Zoeygirl: Hope you liked it. (^_^) It'll get a bit less angsty and maybe a bit more intimate, but this is by no means disgusting I assure you. This is PG-13 safe, and even then I've made sure it doesn't even meet those requirements. Anyways, if you have any questions let me know, I'll try to get the next one up soon. See ya! (O_-.)


	4. Ch4 Hurtful Rememberance

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey everyone! (^_^) Finally I get another chapter out. Sorry but I had a few things to tend to. Wow, I'm so glad you all loved my story so far. I promise it'll make more sense as it progresses. Obviously by the way I'm talking it's not going to be 5 chapters long, but it probably won't exceed 10. Anyways, if you're wondering whatever happened to Ryou, don't fret he's not gone or dead or anything. (DO I SEEM LIKE THE TYPE OF PERSON TO DO THAT TO ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS!?) (^_^) Guess not. Oh well, I think you may like this one. Bakura acts a bit more like himself, especially since I got a refresher on him. (^_^) I watched an episode that had a big portion of him in it. (^_^) So let's just say I'm happy. Anyways, hope ya'll like it.

Bakura listened intently from the other room, as the brunette haired woman cursed the coffee machine aloud. Expressionlessly, he walked into the kitchen, only to find the girl fiddling with the same contraption she had cursed earlier. He stared intently at her, with emotionless violet eyes. It was plain to him that she hadn't made coffee anytime soon. Heck, this was probably her first time. It was interesting to him to watch the girl struggle, without any nervousness towards him. Why hadn't she been afraid? She should have at least been a bit nervous to be in the same house as he, let alone the same room, but now she was just being, well normal. 'Perhaps she is trying to please me in hopes of saving her own life.' He thought to himself deep in his mind. Whatever it was, he was growing bored and tiresome of watching her try to turn it on. 

Tea was having a hard time. She never really drank coffee but she needed something hot that would wake her up. Besides, it seemed to her that Bakura too needed a wake up call. Frustration overtook her as she gave it a quick shake violently. Finally, she released it and stared at the coffee maker, as if trying to solve its mystery. "(SIGH) Maybe he'll want some milk instead." Tea turned around, ready to ask Bakura if he wanted something else, but instead she was met with two cold, violet eyes. She gasped, startled by his appearance which caused a certain amount of relief to Bakura. He was starting to think there was something very wrong with her mentally. "Bakura, you scarred me." She replied somewhat shakily.

Bakura didn't say anything, in fact he didn't even smirk. Instead he kept his eyes on the girl, as he reached his hand out. Tea's eyes widened in a bit of fear, afraid he was going to do something to her but instead, his hand simply passed her by. She turned her eyes over to the side, and sweatdropped as she watched him flick a switch on. Soon a strange noise arose from the machine that made Tea jump in surprise. Then she watched slowly as Bakura's hand returned to his side, and met his eyes once more. He'd been staring at her the entire time, never once removing his gaze. Holding her breath, she waited for the next move he would make. A sigh escaped Bakura's lips, or more like a grunt as he turned around and removed his gaze from hers. Tea relaxed a bit, as she watched him seat himself on a chair. 'That was a bit freaky.' She thought to herself, while pulling out two coffee cups.

"Seriously, I've been dead for how long, and even I can work that machine." Bakura replied coldly. Tea winced at his sudden reply, but quickly shook it off.

"So do you want any sugar or cream?" She asked. Bakura darted his cold stare right back up to her, that made Tea freeze in her spot. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakura asked aloud suddenly. Tea returned his cold stare with a somewhat questionable one of her own. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. Bakura growled lightly under his breath. Slowly his mood was returning to him. "I MEAN why are you talking to me in such a friendly matter? Do you realize who I am, what I've done? You do know that I am not Ryou, and far from him." Tea didn't know what to say. Bakura just stared at her in total wonderment. He was absolutely serious and it made her almost laugh. Actually the look on his face over such a question seemed so funny that she had to turn around to hide her quiet giggles. 

This didn't escape Bakura though, nor did it please him. He hated it when people laughed at him or didn't take him seriously. His eyes narrowed down to an uncomfortable slant, as his pursed lips moved down into a frown. He curled his hands into small, slightly clenched fists as he rose from the table quietly.

Tea finally subdued her giggles and opened the drawer for a spoon. She had totally forgotten the question Bakura had asked her, even so, she thought it was a rhetorical one. With a heavy sigh she reached for the coffee pot on her left. But a strong arm shot out from nowhere, grabbing her wrist tightly. Unable to move it at all, she tried to pull her wrist out of the tight grip. But the sudden tension made her wince in pain, and slowly the hand that grabbed her twisted clockwise, forcing her to move her entire body around. Tea saw the slanted eyes stare down at her. He held her wrist in the air, as he grabbed the other arm. "Bakura what's your problem?" She asked aloud, her temper growing. 

"Shut up." He replied deeply. "How dare you laugh at me. Do you think I can't hear your stupid little giggles behind my back?" Tea looked at him wide eyed and She was about to say something but nothing could escape her lips. "Well? Say something mortal!" He snapped viciously. Tea found that she could say nothing, but instead break out into a smile. That smile grew into laughter, as she closed her eyes in happy tears. Bakura stared at her bewildered. He tilted his head at her in total confusion unsure what to say or do now. "Why are you laughing? Is there something wrong with you?" It took Tea a few minutes before she could calm down. Bakura waited silently and patiently for her to finish, the entire time her arms were still tightly in his grasp. "Well?" He asked again.

"You just look funny. I mean I can't believe you would ask a question like that to me. Your facial expression just seemed a bit funny that's all. And then you come up here all defensive about it, you know what I'm saying?" Tea replied simply. 

"Huh? That's why you're laughing? You think my face is funny?" Bakura asked unsure. "No, that's not what I mean. You just respond to things in a funny manner." Silence filled the room before Bakura spoke again. "Oh…so um, that's it?" Bakura asked pretty well disturbed by this point.

"Yep." Tea said. Bakura was quizzically confused. He was never put in a situation like this before. Was he suppose to take action or ignore this behavior? Usually someone didn't respond like THIS, in this type of situation. Instead he gave her a "You're not right" type of look before releasing her. He walked back over to the table, but not before turning around to give the girl a second glance. He looked at her unsurely, before opening his mouth. She smiled at him triumphantly, as his mouth closed again. He couldn't get a single word out to respond back. Instead he grunted and sat himself down.

"You're a strange girl you know that? I don't get you." Bakura replied finally, happy that he was able to say something. "Yeah well what else is new?" Said Tea.

Damn, no matter what he said, she always had to respond to something he was not use to. So finally he gave in to her demands. "I'll just have some cream if you don't mind. He said between clenched teeth.

Her back facing the white haired boy, Tea smiled happily. With just the right words she could convince him to stay in Domino. She didn't really care if he had some SERIOUS issues or not, at least it was someone she knew way back when. It was just nice talking to a familiar face. Besides, who knows? Maybe she and her friends had been talking to this Bakura the entire time, instead of the other Bakura.

20 minutes passed by, as she and Bakura sat at the table in complete silence. Tea stared down at her cup, every now and then glancing up at Bakura's face. Bakura's face was also staring down, but he looked like he was deep in thought. Every now and then Tea would glance up at the window, watching the drops tenderly fall down, splashing against the glass. As time went by, soft, tender thunder roared in and quietly died out like a drum. Tea sighed before bringing her gaze up once again. 

"So do you know if Ryou is safe?" Tea asked breaking the silence.

Seconds passed by before Tea thought it best to repeat herself, unsure whether or not he heard her. "So do you know if Ryou is-" 

"I heard you." He replied lowly.

"Oh well, do you? Because frankly I'm worried. I hope he didn't…" Tea trailed off, quietly dipping her head down.

Bakura brought his head up level to hers. Why the sudden mood swings? He thought to himself. "Why do you ask? Was he an intimate friend of yours or something?" 

Tea was totally caught off guard. A deep blush struck across her face, as she almost went tumbling off her chair. Bakura raised his eyebrows positive he said something worth his while.

"NO! He's just a friend!" Tea shout out, trying to reclaim her composure.

Bakura sat back in his seat, looking at the girl doubtfully. "Well I think I just struck a nerve. If he's just a friend then why do you worry about him so?" He asked curious. Tea looked at him in disbelief. It had obviously been a few MANY years since he had a friend. "What do you mean? I worry about anyone who's a friend of mine. That's what friends are for." 

Well if that's so then why had they abandoned her? It was plain to him when he met this bunch she was the first to jump a bridge for them, but now they had deserted her. How could she say those words? She was like a lost puppy. She had no idea what happened to her, or maybe she still thought they were going to return to her. 'What foolishness." He thought disgracefully. "If those words are true then why haven't your friends returned your so called love?" Tea sat up straight. Her body stiffened, at the question. It was unfair of him to ask such a thing but it was also true. "That's none of your concern and you wouldn't understand." She replied stiffly, as she stood up. Bakura looked up at her, raising another eyebrow. He understood very well. This might've been the modern world and all, but he's had more experience with humans then she could ever apprehend. 

"I'm going to take a shower. If you want you can take a nap or watch the TV or something." With that said, Tea left the room and descended up the stairs. Bakura sat there unaffected on the outside, but on the inside he knew quite well that the girl was deeply upset. Slowly he stood up and turned around in a 360 degree circle, examining his surroundings more closely now. He closed his eyes in thought for a second before opening them and walking into the living room. He sat down upon the sofa and laid back, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He opened them up again as he realized there were some letters sitting face open on the table. Without hesitation he quickly snatched them up and began reading them one by one. 

A warm sensation ran through her body, as she pulled her hand out from the tub. Happy with the temperature, Tea turned on the faucet to the shower, and slowly slipped off her towel. She jumped into the shower all at once, enjoying the hot water to the fullest. It made all the worries seem to go away, and for a moment she forgot about the spirit down stairs. She closed her eyes, as she felt the water stream off her head and down her spine, finally draining off at the ankles. Overwhelmed by the sudden peacefulness, Tea broke out into tears. She cried quietly in the bathtub, wrapping her arms around her shoulders protectively. She snapped her eyes open and sank down into a sitting position underneath the shower. 

"I've enjoyed this peacefulness for too long. I'm sick of it! I hate being alone. I hate it." Her running tears mixed in with the hot water that dripped into the drainer. A tired hand reached up and wrapped around the tub's faucet. With what seemed like a lot of effort, she turned the water off. 

Bakura placed the last letter down onto where he found it. He couldn't believe what he read. Now he knew where all her friends were and why she was in this state. What he didn't understand is why she didn't go with any of them. Heck, he read the letter she had written back to the one they called Joey. He couldn't believe a girl like this one could lie so plainly. She had lied about how she was doing, and how she felt, and for some reason that didn't go by him easily. He didn't like what she was doing, and he thought it was best to talk to her. He could do this in one of two ways. He could either ask what's wrong or scare the shit out of her. Knowing that she was the type of sad, helpless girl who didn't like talking about their problems, which he found irritating, he would just have to take his second idea.

Grunting and mumbling under his breath, Bakura slowly descended the stairs. He stared at the pictures along the wall, on the side and raised and eyebrow curiously. They were pictures of Tea, and her family and friends. He noticed how happy she was in some of them, especially when she was in a group picture. Finally, he stopped at a rather large portrait of all of them. It was a big, group photo. Tea was there sticking her tong out happily at the camera. Joey had bunny ears behind an unsuspecting Tristan and Serenity, and Mai was caught off guard, and was currently putting on lipstick. Bakura couldn't help but smile just a little bit. Even Yugi was acting pretty goofy, even though it wasn't on purpose. Surprisingly, Yugi dropped his millennium item, and didn't hesitate to pick it up. So instead, the camera got a great picture of Yugi's butt. Bakura sweatdropped at the picture of the little Pharaoh. Turning his head to the side, one more figure caught his eye. It was a picture of him! He was standing over in the corner, behind everyone else, and smiling sheepishly. Bakura thought hard, and came to the conclusion that it wasn't him but Ryou in the picture. He didn't remember taking any photo's with Yugi's friends. 

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, as a loud crash of thunder shook the house. The rain was progressing into a storm. "You know," He said aloud to himself. "Tea really shouldn't be in the shower when it is lightening out. Stupid mortals. They can never think for themselves." 

And with that said, he shooed the picture from his mind away, and continued his descent. There were three doors on the second level that could lead to three different possibilities. He wasn't sure which one was Tea's room, which one was a bathroom, and which one he guessed was her parent's room. "Too bad my millennium item can't locate people." Bakura mumbled to himself, staring down at his chest, where the ring hung. But then again, who said he couldn't just walk in or at least knock. Maybe it was just the silence that illuminated the house. Then it occurred to him. It was too quiet….

"Tea?" He asked aloud curiously. He waited a second or two, before repeating her name a bit louder. His deep, raspy voice spoke out in wariness after calling out for the fourth time. Maybe she was asleep? Bakura looked around, uncertain of which room to walk into first. 

A strange darkness began to envelope the house, as shadows crept along the floor and walls. It didn't bother Bakura one bit, he was used to it, and in fact it helped in times like this. For the door on the right, gave off a hint of light that came from underneath the cracks on the floor. He quickly walked over and knocked on the door, repeating her name more clearly now. "Tea are you in there?" He said a bit annoyed now. "Instead of acting childish about earlier, you could just give me a go away!" He snapped. His temper was growing to a dangerous level. He could hear just a bit of movement within, hinting him that she was awake, or better yet alive. A low growl escaped his lips. "Damnit open the door or I'll open it for you!" All his patience and remorse was gone now. At one point he was going to ask her if everything was alright, but now he felt like killing someone. Not waiting any longer, Bakura stepped back a few feet. Breathing a heavy sigh to help channel his anger, Bakura closed his eyes. Without another second to spare, he charged at the door, knocking it open. One of the latches broke off as Bakura entered the misty bathroom, eyeing everything around him in rage. "Tea?" He said in a low, and determined voice. 

There was no sound at all except for his breathing and the door that hung on to the last latch, creaking back and forth. It was hard for him to see, because the entire room looked and felt like one big sauna. 

"Tea I heard movement. Answer me mortal." He had to be more direct. Maybe if he reversed to what he usually called them, she would think he wasn't joking, and in fact he wasn't. 

Then something caught Bakura's attention. Small noises could be heard from inside the shower. As the mist drained out of the bathroom, he could make out a shadowy figure behind the shower current. He slowly approached the bathtub, the dripping noise of the faucet becoming more distinct. "Tea?" He replied a bit quieter now.

With one last, heavy breath Bakura took a final step forward and flung the curtain back. His eyes widened in surprise that caused his face to dewrinkle spontaneously. The anger that was just inside him had momentarily vanished as he stared at the girl, huddled up into a ball in the corner. Her wet body was wrapped around a wet, blue towel tightly, her still very wet hair clinging to her face. She stared down at the tub before her, wet tears becoming more obvious on her skin. She had her arms tightly around her knees, and her legs and feet pulled in tightly. She looked so sad there. She said nothing nor did she look up. In fact she was trying very hard to keep from crying. Her eyebrows were narrowed and her mouth was in a deep frown as if wrestling with herself deep in thought, and trying to hold back the tears at the same time. Bakura didn't know what to do. He didn't want to yell at her or hurt her. He definitely didn't want to bring up the letters by any means.

"I'm sorry." Tea replied meekly.

"Huh?" Bakura turned his head at her startled by her weak reply. "What are you sorry about?" He said just a bit too harsh and cocky.

"I'll get up and help you get on your way soon, just wait okay?" Said Tea sadly.

Bakura stared at her skeptically. He made a sudden grunt as he watched her soften her eyes in despair. To him, it was as if those words she spoke hurt or something.

"You know." Bakura began. "You…don't have to hold them back. If you want to cry go ahead. I won't look." He said calmly, turning around to face the other direction. He folded his arms, waiting for some type of sappy crying to start.

"This is so embarrassing." Tea mumbled aloud. Bakura whirled around, turning to face the girl again. 'So now she has joke?' He asked himself. "Why are you embarrassed?" He asked demandingly. She didn't answer. Instead she just sighed and tightened up. 

"Because it makes me look weak, and I'm tired of being weak. Maybe that's why everyone left me." She said aloud more to herself then to Bakura. A small smile traced across her lips as Bakura just stood there. 

"That's it I've had enough of your crap." Tea looked up, a bit startled by his words. "Come on." He said coldly. He reached out a hand to the girl in the bathtub, and stared on urging her to grab it.

Tea didn't know what to do. She looked up at him with tired, lifeless eyes. Was he being nice? Earlier she was almost positive he was the old, evil spirit she knew and loathed. But then he pulls these little mood swings that catches her off guard. Then again she's pulled the same stunts. I mean really, what was she doing to herself?

Bakura sighed in frustration. The girl was just looking at him like he was a total nut case or something. 'Well she wouldn't be too far from the truth.' He smirked to himself in thought. With one final grunt, Bakura did something that neither of them expected him to do. He retrieved his hand, and thoughtfully stepped into the bathtub, putting one leg in front of the other. Tea looked at him horrified. Just what the hell was he doing? Her skin began to feel hotter then it already was. She was unsure what he was planning to do, but she knew or she was sure he wasn't going to hurt her. 

A small, light blush grew on Tea's cheeks, as Bakura crouched down onto his feet. He placed his elbows and arms on his knees to support and balance his weight. He smirked at Tea, enjoying the feeling of fear radiate from her body. 

"You're not going to scream now right?" He asked seriously. Tea shook her head slowly from side to side. "Good." With that said, Bakura knelt down onto one knee, and placed his arms around the girl. Tea was tempted to scream out, but instead a squeal escaped her lips. Finally in his arms, Bakura stood up holding the girl. Tea made sure to hang on to her towel tightly. Embarrassment triggered her mind to stare down at the ground, but instead she found herself staring down at his arms and hands. Quickly, she snapped her head up and then found herself staring at the face that was smirking down at her.

Bakura wasted no time. He quickly walked out of the bathroom, the cool air allowing Tea to breath easier. Completely by chance, he opened the door opposite of him, which happened to b Tea's. The room was blue, with a stereo in one corner, a bed in the middle, a closet on the right corner, and a desk on the opposite side. Teddy bears scattered the bed, with an occasional stuffed cat.

"I presume this is your room right?" He asked her. With a nod from the girl, Bakura proceeded into the room. He sat her gently on the bed, leaving her there as he continued to walk to the closet. Tea looked at him, unsure what to say. She watched carefully, as he opened her closet and began going through things. 

Satisfied, Bakura pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, blue shirt. He through the clothes gently, over Tea's head, as he proceeded to a drawer. Opening it, he through a pair of socks at her, and went to the next one down.

(O__O) "STOP!" Tea cried out pulling the clothes off her body and, causing Bakura to look back over his shoulder. 

"I can get my own…uh.. undergarments out thank you." She replied somewhat hot headed, and blushing greatly.

"Humph, suit yourself." He grunted. Bakura walked out of the room, leaving Tea on the bed speechless. 

"Get dressed. We're leaving in 10 minutes." He replied coldly. Tea just blinked at him and asked him why.

"You need some fresh air, and a wake up call. We're going down town or whatever the hell you call it so bring money. As you can tell I have none." And without another word, he closed the door, leaving Tea in total silence.

Well, maybe not complete silence.

"Well that was weird." She said aloud, wiping her tears away unnoticeably.

Zoeygirl: Well, hope all of you liked it. Yes it was a bit boring, but I've got this thing planned out. I just want to have some fun with all of you first. (Smiles evilly.) Oh, and before this story is over, you will not see the last of Yugi, and friends. BUM, BUM, BUM!


	5. Ch5 Remember Your Past Bakura

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: So glad you liked it. (^_^) And to answer to your question TeaFan, I'm going put more of a past crush Tea had on Ryou, but obviously that changed. Of course I'm thinking about doing something another author did. (NOT THE SAME IDEA THOUGH!) Anyways, this'll be a bit more cheerful. (^_________^) I hope.

Tea quickly slipped on her shoes, as she hopped on one foot, trying to balance herself. She didn't want to keep Bakura waiting, and when he said 10 minutes, he most definitely meant 10 minutes. What she couldn't understand, was why she was getting ready. Why were they going out, and where were they going? It was a mystery to her, but she had to agree, getting out of the house without running blindly into a park was a change for once. "I don't really have sympathy for people who are late, depressed or not!" Bakura yelled from the first floor. 

Tea wasted no time grabbing her purse and raising down the stairs as fast as she could. She stopped at the door to catch her breath, as Bakura raised his eyebrow, while tapping his foot impatiently. "That was 12 minutes." He replied coldly.

Tea stared at him like he had completely lost it. What was another two minutes or so? "And how would you know that?" She replied smoothly. 

Bakura reverted his stare to the left wall, where a blue clock hung. Tea sweatdropped, embarrassed at the stupid question she had asked. "Jeez, it was only a couple minutes." Tea said, rolling her eyes.

"A couple minutes build up over time. One minute can make a difference between a life or death situation." Bakura said smoothly, under a rather scary smirk. "But this isn't a life or death situation." Tea replied back.

"Are you sure?" He said grimly.

Tea said nothing, instead she changed the subject. "So where are we going? I mean it's raining out you know." Tea complained. 

"Yes well, that is why we have this." Sourly, Bakura pulled out an umbrella behind his back, showing it to the confused Tea, carelessly. Tea wasn't happy at all. She didn't want to walk in the rain. "You know Bakura, it's not good to walk in the rain. I mean I think it's storming and besides I just took a shower." 

"Yeah, well look what good that did you." Bakura said hastily. Tea flushed in anger at that statement. If she was such a burden, and an annoyance because of problems that concerned her then why didn't he just go? "You didn't answer my question, where are we going?" Tea said, as Bakura opened the door to the gentle storm outside. 

His back facing Tea, Bakura sneered and winced in annoyance. He was tempted to lash out but instead kept his cool. "Well why don't you just be quiet and wait and see." He said between tightly clenched teeth.

Tea stared outside, at the heavy rain coming down, along with the occasional thunder. She turned around, looking back into her, empty, dark, lifeless house as Bakura struggled to pop the umbrella open. It looked so quiet and empty. It looked incredibly depressing. She made a face of disgust, as she thought about how many days she had locked herself up in this miserable shelter. 'No wonder I'm in the condition I'm in.' Tea thought to herself. 

"Well?" Bakura asked, his back still facing her. 

"Well what?" She asked.

"Are you getting under or not?" He snapped as he turned his head around. 

Tea didn't know what to say. Instead she just let her feet do the talking. Smiling slightly at Bakura's change in attitude, she walked over and stood next to Bakura, under the umbrella. Bakura said nothing, nor did he look down at her. He just stared straight ahead, and began walking.

It felt like they had been walking forever. Tea's feet were tired, and she was tired, but for some reason, and probably for good reason she didn't want to tell Bakura that. Besides, this was the first time she went WALKING in a storm. It was kind of interesting from this point of view, to be in the action. The thing was, she wasn't scared either, in fact the blue and red lightning that reflected off the clouds looked beautiful, and she marveled at its beauty. Tea smiled reassuringly. She'd have to do this again, as long as they didn't have some twister coming by and swooping her up.

"You haven't said a word this entire time. I thought you would've at least gone on rambling about why we're here, and what were going to do, and how dare you, and my feet hurt!" Bakura said, imitating an incredibly whiny voice. Tea sweatdropped, blushing lightly at the statements said. "Uh no, actually this is pretty cool. I've never done this before." She said, looking up and marveling the sky above. 

Bakura turned his focus on the girl. "What, walking?" He asked a bit surprised. Tea smiled widely. "No, I mean just like taking a walk in a storm. It's actually pretty neat." 

Bakura rolled his eyes. Everything was neat to these girls. Seriously, do women find everything beautiful and NEAT? When he looked up at the storm above what he saw was not beauty, well not in his eyes. He saw power and a great force to be reckoned with. I mean what the hell did girls know anyway?

"Neat? I would merely call a storm neat. More like vicious and destructive." He said proudly. It was Tea's turn to look at Bakura strangely. "You call rain, a few rumbles of thunder, and some distant lightning vicious? Jeez, I see you're the same Bakura that I remember." Tea mumbled, trying to keep up with Bakura's quicker steps. "Oh yeah? And how do you know what Bakura I was then? You didn't know me like you think you did. You didn't even know Ryou. What you knew was a lie. I pretended to be Ryou, but it was neither him, nor was it truly me. So you basically knew none of us." 

Tea sighed exasperatedly. This guy obviously had to have the last word, or he had to win. "You know you're starting to sound a lot like Kaiba. Always have to be right and proud huh?" Bakura didn't say anything. He just frowned and grunted hopelessly. It was pointless to talk to such a naïve girl. They never took anything seriously. They always had to laugh at everything. But when they felt bad, they expect someone else to care for them. Women, he didn't care for them nor did he understand them. And he especially didn't understand any of this stupid friendship crap that his aibou, Yugi, and their friends went on rambling about, especially Tea, Queen of friendship.

While Bakura thought about why he despised everyone around him, Tea couldn't help but notice the jingly thing underneath his still very wet shirt. She hadn't really noticed it, when he had just…..boxers on. The very thought caused her to go crimson, but luckily Bakura was struggling with some internal dispute. 

Interested, Tea's curiosity got the best of her. As Bakura concentrated on some thought of his, Tea moved in closer to get a better view of the millennium ring that hung around his neck. Every now and then she would lift her head up high to see if she could look down his shirt. She was completely unaware of how silly she looked at the moment. As both of them were busy with their own little things, they didn't notice the town they were entering. Their feet kept on moving as cars passed them by. People began to appear, walking briskly by with umbrellas and small children. It was now evening time, and workers with suit cases and bags rushed passed them, in their black uniforms and personalized umbrellas, ignoring the rain completely. Lights ahead lit up the dim town, as the sky faded away to a slightly darker grayish-blue, hinting the sun setting behind the clouds.

Tea was looking quite noticeable now. Her eyes peered as best they could down his shirt, but his shirt was still wet, and it clung tightly to his chest and neck line. Never the less it was definitely there. She wondered if he could still use its power to its full extent. It was possible, and the very thought send a river of shivers into her body.

"I see you're trying to look down my shirt. Are you pleased with what you see?" Bakura said suddenly, his eyes still facing the path ahead. Tea jumped in surprise, completely caught off guard. She tripped in embarrassment and almost went tumbling down. She felt her entire body go red, as she regained her composure. 

"I-I uh…" Tea didn't know what to say. Instead she reverted her gaze back to his shirt on accident. She didn't mean to, but it just caused her to look down again. Unfortunately an older couple was walking passed them at the exact same moment. The older lady smiled at her slyly, as she gripped her lover's hand.

"Aw isn't that sweet. Those two love birds really seem cute together." The older lady replied loudly. "Hey honey, I see you're checking for satisfaction. Is everything there to you're liking?" The older women giggled excitedly, as Bakura and Tea stopped dead in their tracks. "That's one way to check you're man out. You can never be too careful you know. Don't worry dear, I did the same thing when I was you're age, but that's not what you should be really checking. Go a little bit lower and you'll know what I mean." The old lady teased, as she winked to a stone faced Tea. The lady's husband just rolled his eyes as he turned his wife away. "You gotta watch em boy, they can get you into a world of trouble." The man said, walking away with his smiling wife.

Bakura and Tea stood there in complete silence. Tea's face was as red as ketchup, and her jaw was hanging open, motionlessly. Bakura was also a sight to see. His eyes were as big as saucers, and then some. His hair was frizzled up in embarrassment and he truly didn't know what to say. "Well…that was certainly interesting." Tea said slowly. 'What horny old folks!' Bakura screamed in his head.

"I hope that doesn't happen again." Bakura said threateningly, more to himself then to anyone else. 

"S-so now what?" Tea said, stuttering her words out. "We're in town now, I think that's where you were taking me, right?" Bakura turned his gaze on Tea who momentarily tensed up. She didn't feel so comfortable with him anymore, after what those old people said. The rain stopped, as a gust of wind blew by. Tea stared at Bakura briefly before turning away. A look of satisfaction on his face, Bakura closed the umbrella up and twirled it around to his other hand. Tea said nothing as she clutched her purse tighter. 

"Let's go." Bakura said as he began walking again, leaving Tea momentarily behind. "And this time, try not to stare down my shirt, I assure you, nothing there has changed from when you last saw me without one." 

Tea glared at him completely flustered. Her body was heating up in embarrassment to a boiling level. She felt like hiding her face under a pillow, but sadly she didn't bother to bring one. Instead, she found herself racing after Bakura, who was a few yards ahead.

Upon entering the somewhat busy town, the street lights came on. The streets were busy with cars and the sidewalks had scattered people walking to and fro. It bothered Tea, or maybe it just felt foreign to see this many people out. Yet it felt nice, and comforting, especially when you still had an aggravated spirit on your right side.

Tea stopped in front of an outlet store, as she marveled at the clothes for sale and for half price. She couldn't help herself. It had been awhile since she actually went shopping. Needless to say she enjoyed this feeling, especially when you had money in your pocket that had been sitting there for weeks on end. Bakura eyed her curiously. He didn't care for shopping, usually power is what motivated him, but then he remembered why he had taken the mortal girl out.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for, a written invitation?" He asked aloud, causing people to turn their heads. Tea looked up at him surprisingly. She had no idea what he meant.

"Um, I'm not following you here." She said skeptically. 

"Go, shop, do whatever you usually do. I brought you out here so I wouldn't have to listen to you're moping, and crying. It was this or I'd have to kill you for you to stop." Bakura said coldly. Tea flushed in anger. She didn't remember breaking down in front of him.

"I didn't cry that much! I kept that to myself!" She snapped at him quietly. 

"Yes but your face was enough to make a King lose his head." He said with a smirk, happy at the funny he made, but not enough to show it. Unfortunately Tea caught onto this. 

"You're not funny." She replied simply, walking passed him and into the store. "But just the same thanks." 

Bakura tilted his head at her. What did she mean he wasn't funny? If it was funny to him, it was sure as hell funny to anyone else. Shrugging carelessly, he followed the girl in. 

((O_O)) Where the hell was he!!!?!! Bras, underwear, and sleeping wear, surrounded the horrified white haired boy. Tea was already eyeing some girl boxers, as some women looked at Bakura strangely. "Holy shit." He said quietly to himself. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" His lack of judgment and knowledge in this kind of stuff was going to impact him dearly. He wasn't sure, but he was almost positive a GUY should really not be in here. "I've either entered the gates of hell, or I'm just really stupid." Bakura said a bit louder this time. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should've just kept the girl home, and leave. He could be on an airplane to Egypt figuring out his next plan, then again he still needed to figure out how he got back to this world. 

"Oh wow! I wanted this since last year! It's half price!" Tea yelled happily. Without thinking, Tea grabbed the sleepwear next to the boxers she admired earlier, and brought them up to Bakura's face. Bakura looked at them with a heavy sigh. He stuttered his words, unsure what to do or say by this point.

"So? What do ya think?" She said happily.

(O_O) Bakura said nothing, he just looked away. He folded his arms in hopes of shooing the girl somewhere else. 'I hope she's not planning to walk around with that on, while I'm in the house.' He thought to himself, trying best to hold off a simple blush. Fortunately for him, he was good at lying and hiding facial expressions. 

"Whatever, it doesn't concern me." He said annoyed. With a simple shrug, Tea whirled around eyeing another piece of cloth. 

Bakura stared curiously at the cards Tea dropped from her purse. Slowly he picked them up to get a better see, only to discover that they were duel monsters cards. He looked at them carefully and found them to be very silly, weak cards. They disgusted him, and for a minute, he felt embarrassed for the girl to be playing with other people with such cards. "How disgraceful. I can't believe these cards actually exist. What an embarrassment to the game." 

"Hmm, maybe this. No this!" Tea said gleefully, grabbing the shirt off the hanger. Suddenly, Tea whirled around as she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She held her chest in surprise and glared at Bakura who didn't really care at the moment. "I think these are yours." He said handing the cards back to her. 

Tea looked at the cards and then at Bakura. "Uh thanks. I appreciate it. I didn't want to lose these now." She said seriously, stuffing the cards in her purse. Bakura watched, raising an eyebrow at the serious response. "You've got to be joking. Those are the most pathetic things I've ever seen." Tea blushed as she ignored his insult. "Well you know what they say." Tea smiled.

Bakura cocked an eye. "No what do they say?" He said seriously.

"Your cards reflect on what type of person you are." She said, shaking a finger at him. Bakura crossed his eyes, following the girl's finger, as if expecting it to cast a spell or something. The seriousness of her voice caused him to break out into an annoying laugh. Tea jumped at the sudden noise. Was he laughing at her? She ducked down from the many stares around her. Bakura was still laughing, while Tea sighed in frustration.

Finally calming down, Bakura spoke out suddenly. "Usually that would be utter nonsense, complete trash, but this time you are right Tea. This reflects your personality alright." He couldn't help but laughing again. Tea glared at the white haired boy as angrily as she could. 'So does he think I'm as weak as my cards now?' She thought to herself. "Ass" (-_-) Tea walked away, her clothes in hand, with Bakura staring at her still laughing.  

Paid and bagged, Tea walked out of the store still huffing. She found Bakura leaning against the wall next to her. She growled in frustration that surprised even Bakura. "I didn't know you were out here. For a minute I thought you went poof again." Tea said sourly. Bakura narrowed his eyes at the girl. He didn't like being the one insulted, but she had joke he had to admit that much. 'You'll get yours Tea.' He thought to himself with a smile. 

Not asking questions, Tea followed Bakura to another smaller building. The two of them entered it, and found themselves in a sports bar. It was fairly empty but Tea wasn't too comfortable. As she sat down at a table in the corner, she found herself being the only girl here. There really weren't too many people to begin with but still it wasn't too relaxing. She figured they were eating here and she was paying. A free meal on his part, but truthfully she didn't mind.

"I remember going to this place a long time ago. The food is descent and it's cheap." He said out of the blue, which surprised Tea. 'Guess he wasn't just thinking about himself.' Tea thought to herself shocked. 

They both sat there, in the dim light for almost 20 minutes in silence. Tea was sure it was dark outside by now.  Feeling uncomfortable with the silence looming between her and the tomb robber, she decided to make a bit of conversation.

"So," she said, sighing. "Did you get any memory of what happened to you before I found you?" She asked actually very interested. 

"You mean when I found you?" He replied darkly. Tea just nodded her head sheepishly. "No, and it's bothering me greatly. I'm not sure why I'm here. I don't remember where I came from. It's weird, I even have my millennium ring. I would've thought that would be gone." Staring into his cup of water, Bakura narrowed his eyes into little slits. 

"You freak me out when you do that. So just tell me what you're thinking." She said aloud. Bakura looked at her with those same eyes, glaring at her annoyed expression. "It doesn't concern you, nor will it ever, so get your nose out of other people's business." He snapped defensively. But Tea did not back down this time. She had, had enough. It was time to get answers.

"It does concern me!" Tea yelled, as Bakura snapped his head back up to hers. "I found someone I knew to be dead in the middle of a park with no memory of what happened before that. No, I take that back! I found the Yami of a dear friend of mine. Everyone has moved on, and I thought all this junk ended and then you go and show up out of the blue, without Ryou! He was a dear friend, and I betrayed him!" 

Bakura watched her intently. Her arms were shaking from the words she spoke. 'Did she care that much for my aibou? How could she? She barely knew him.' 

"No." He said simply.

Tea stared back at him upset and confused. "No?"

"You did not betray him nor did you try to steal from me. It was the work of Y/M that did those acts through the control of you. I see that you've been blaming yourself for those misdeeds. But I will have you know that battle between me and him did not concern you at all. I am afraid the consequences were not to the liking of Ryou. For that I apologize." Bakura bowed his head down, dipping his finger carelessly into the water. His eyes softened just a bit in hurt and remorse. He didn't like feeling this way but he couldn't really help it. 

Tea found herself on the verge of crying, but she held them back proudly. Instead she put on an eager look. "So you remember that, but you don't remember where you were after that and before you were walking in the park?" 

"Correct." He responded simply. "But what I don't understand is what exactly am I suppose to do now." Silence loomed across the room, as three more men left. 

"Maybe the prophecy is true." He said quietly to himself. Tea darted her head up. He had her full attention now.

"Prophecy?" She asked. "What do you mean? Oh! And before you tell me to stuff it or leave me the hell alone, I just want to let you know I won't stop bothering you till you tell me." Tea said with a smirk on her face that surprised even Bakura.

"Very well." He said with a frown. "Since you are little Yugi's crony and all, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Tea glared at him, unamused by his comment. "Bakura just tell me." She said pleadingly.

"Fine then. But don't ask questions because I'm not answering them." Tea just nodded, eager to know what he meant by prophecy. Taking another sip of his water, Bakura began.

"As you know I am an ancient spirit. Well at least I hope you know that. If not we've got some problems." 

"Bakura just tell!" Tea yelled loudly.

"Humph, fine. Many years ago, a time where you could not possibly comprehend, lived a Pharaoh. I trust you know who that is, or must I explain that?"

"I'm not stupid Bakura." Tea tapped her fingers repeatedly on the table, her chin resting on her hand.

"Hmmm, you could have fooled me." He said dully. "Anyways, I don't like disguising my life but I find this is the only way to do it." Bakura found himself gripping the cup tightly.

"My family was poor, and I was but of three children. They were traders and nothing more. We all had to work, something you modern day fools know nothing about. And we all did our share. We lived under the Pharaoh himself, and abided by his rules. Well as fate has it, my father was killed during a time of war. My sister also fell ill that year and she too died." Bakura held no sympathy in his voice as he spoke those words. Tea bowed her head down, ashamed for asking him, and regretting it further. 

"(Sigh.) It was then me, my mother, and my other sister. Soon, we fell under heavy tax, and owed a great deal of money. I decided, being the oldest, that I should look for work within the city. It was hard then, and I knew nothing about trade, unlike my father. It just so happened I ran into some bad company, who tried to persuade me into joining their little band of bandits. Of course, then I was innocent and believe it or not, much like Ryou, except with short hair and all." Bakura smiled evilly, seeing the look on Tea's face. 

"The thing is Tea, you don't refuse someone who takes a living in hurting people. I was severely slashed across the face, and scarred for life." Bakura made a finger gesture across his face that extended on down. "I was lucky I didn't lose an eye, because it was very close. After that, I found it harder to trust people. I was promised jobs and refused. I was told from a soldier that I could even become a servant for the Pharaoh, I didn't mind. Again, and again I was refused. I did not want to return home without the money, but I knew my mother and sister needed assistance at home. I didn't feel comfortable with the soldiers coming to my sad excuse of a home, to collect money. Never the less I stayed, until I was able to assist in labor work. 2 months later, I decided to come home with the money I earned. I was thrilled to see what part of my family I had left, forgetting about the surprise on their face, when they took a look at the scar I held. To me it held dignity, and it had made me stronger. When I arrived at my home, I discovered something horrible. Do you know what I discovered Tea?" Bakura spoke low and menacingly.

Tea held her breath in suspense, shaking her head back and forth ever slowly. Bakura leaned back in his seat, gripping the cup tighter, his expression never changing. 

"I found blood Tea, that's what I found." He said almost disappointingly. "My sister lay curled up in a corner. She was still very much alive. She looked terrible. Her clothes were torn up and she was battered. I was in a state of shock. I knew not where my mother was. It was then I learned from my trembling sister that the tax collectors came a few days before my arrival. Because they could not pay that day, the tax collectors insisted on taking my sister away in means of which I do not want to discuss. My mother refused for her, and instead dragged my mother away into slavery. She did not know it, but my sister was raped 3 times, by 3 different men." His words were untarnished, and without remorse. Tea held her napkin tighter, her heart breaking in two.

"It was too much for me Tea. I was still quite weak. At the time I was still as innocent as Ryou, if you can believe it. I forgot about the money and sat in my poor excuse for a house for 2 days. Because of my neglect for what family I had left, my sister killed herself. Her innocence that had been ripped to pieces drove her to kill herself. I was in such a state of shock that I forgot I had someone left. I decided to blame her death on the soldiers as well. I had to find my mother. I did everything I could to find her and set her free. But when I discovered where she was, it was too late. She had died a month before I could reach her. I wasn't sure if it was from a broken heart or injury. Her death too I blamed on them, them and that wretched Pharaoh."

Tea felt her heart racing faster. Rage built up inside of her, as she listened to his story. But what could she do now, these people were already dead.

"After that incident, my mind snapped. Those innocent eyes of mine were no more. I blamed my family's death on the soldiers, but mostly on the Pharaoh. I heard from a one time close friend that the Pharaoh knew nothing about the events, and if I had spoken to him he would've done something right there and then. But I did not believe the Pharaoh was that sympathetic. My anger grew even more, and my rage boiled. My first step was taking revenge on my family."

Tea clutched on tighter to her napkin, afraid of what he would tell her.

Bakura smiled at her uneasiness. "I sought those soldiers out, and I killed them with their own blades. I tore them up into twenty little pieces. And you know what Tea? I don't regret it at all. After that my hands were permanently stained with the blood of the Pharaoh's men. I could never return to the life I once had nor did I want to. I enjoyed the blood of the soldiers and made a living off of it. In fact that's how I became the tomb robber. I started off slow and stole things to feed me, like semi-precious gold. If someone were to discover me then I would merely kill them." Bakura snickered at the very thought, that sent shivers down Tea's spine. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"I left my home for good and traveled around, raiding wealthy homes and so on. I robbed from the rich and kept to myself. I even robbed from other rogues, bandits and thieves, and killed anyone who got in my way. To me they were just competition. The man who gave that scar is a fine example. I shoved the jeweled knife he scarred me with, into is abdomen and stuck it there. Then I decided I wanted more gold and power. That's how I earned my name. You know what they bury in the tombs of dead pharaohs Tea?" Tea was disgusted but deeply interested. She shook her head no, waiting for him to continue.

"Gold, and jewels Tea. I've even heard of devices used for great power. So I took it upon myself to raid these secret burials. I was the first one to do it successfully, and the only one to do it successfully. I had things that you wouldn't begin to believe. Yet I wasn't satisfied. I still wanted my revenge on the Pharaoh. It was his fault for my hell. So that's when I began sneaking around his home. I disguised myself as a servant and studied the place carefully. By then I had become an expert and my name went as far as the Mediterranean Sea. I had numerous chances to kill him, but I wasn't sure if I would be successful or not. That's when I discovered the secrets of the millennium items. I learned of their power, and history, and the importance they held. I wanted them more than anything in the world. I knew if the Pharaoh died, those millennium items would be buried with him. I thought about waiting, but I then remembered he was around my age at the time. I tried numerous times to kill him after that, not caring about the risk, but he was extremely powerful, and no one could over throw him."

Tea smiled noticeable. Her friend Yami was unbeatable. It was cool to know she was friends with a guy, who kicked ass back then and now. 

"Hey are you listening to me?" Bakura snapped.

Tea's thoughts were interrupted as she stared at the annoyed spirit. "Oh yeah go ahead." She said, afraid of commenting on how great the Pharaoh was in front of this hot head. 

"Ahem, as I was saying, I needed my hands on those items. Luckily he was stupid enough to leave them unguarded for approximately 2 minutes. Those two minutes I remember well, because that gave me enough time to grab one." Bakura smirked as he doodled with the ring around his neck.

"After that the guards came in, but I was not afraid. I welcomed the power I felt, and it seemed that it lay around my neck for as long as I can remember. It felt right, as if it did belong to me. Obviously it was easy to deal with those morons, but when the Pharaoh entered, my blood raged. He had the millennium puzzle around his neck, and before I knew it the other items were also in his possession. I didn't care, for the ring was as powerful as the puzzle. We challenged each other to a Shadow game, of one, you nor Malik has ever seen before. It was going in my favor as I drained his energy, but for some reason it didn't work out to what I expected. He won and I lost and it was as simple as that. I don't know how but I was out like a rock after that."

"What happened after that?" Tea asked, her eyes popping out of her head. Bakura sat back a little bit, disturbed by the face she was making.

"I woke up tied to the ground, and in front of the Pharaoh himself, as if he expected me to wake up at that exact moment. I glared at him, and he stared somewhat disappointedly at me. I did not understand why, but when I looked down for a brief moment I found the ring still around my neck. I didn't understand why it was still there. Then, as if he knew what my thoughts were, he answered me. It felt as if it chose you, he said. I don't think I should remove it. It has picked you to be its master sadly. Those are his exact words, and I remember them clearly. That's when his eyes softened greatly and for a moment I thought that weakling was going to cry. I've seen your past Bakura, and it was painful to bare. I watched as your face turned with each passing day, he told me. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the fake performance he was putting on." Or so Bakura thought.

"Now just a minute!" Tea interrupted. "You can't just go-

"Do you want to hear or not?" Bakura snapped quietly. Tea sunk back down in her seat giving Bakura the queue to finish.

"It was strange though Tea. If you were like me you would also know not to trust anyone. Your cheerfulness could not protect you during my time. Believe me I know, I was just like Ryou in every way. Want and death can change people you know."

Tea couldn't believe her ears. Was Bakura really that much like Ryou at one point? He had brought this up a few times in the story, but now she was really starting to believe he was like the innocent Ryou. It was hard to believe actually, but she knew he had no jokes to spare.

Bakura made a scowl as he continued. "He had to bring up the death of my family that bastard! He said if he knew what was going on or what his soldiers did to my family he would've done everything in his power to stop it. He said he had no idea what some of his men were doing and he felt like he took full responsibility. Because of those incidents, he was taking full responsibility for all my actions and the actions he was going to take with me. My eyes widened in horror, I thought he was going to kill me, but I was not sure. The exact words he spoke to me I had never forgotten. I can't fix the past, he started; but I know you have had a hard past. I wish I could give you a new life but I can't. So I will do the next best thing. Bakura I want to give you a second chance at life, your mistakes are mine. I can't remove the item from your neck, which can become a problem now. For that I can never let you live freely in this era. Bakura, he began again; I cannot change you now, it is too late, you've been ruined beyond my repair. I feel very sorry for you." Bakura began to smile at the thought. "He felt sorry for me can you believe it?!" Bakura laughed aloud insanely. "But maybe someone else can, in a different time and a different life. Perhaps I can repay you with a life worthy of your pain." Bakura finished smirking insanely. "That moron, what an idiot! He's just trying to save his own ass!" 

Tea watched shakily and uncomfortably as the Tomb Robber laughed aloud. Why was he laughing? It wasn't funny. This guys been sealed in a ring for a pretty long time.

"So with that said, he made his punishment. Are you ready for this Tea? (Snickering.) He said my body would be sentenced to death, but my spirit would be preserved within the item and stored away until the moment of truth. He said it was the only way he could repay and punish me at the same time. To tell you truthfully Tea, there aren't too many people who have had their spirit put to rest and then revived again. The only other person was the Pharaoh. I'm not sure why he did that to me. Anyways, he had subdued the ring's powers and put it to temporary rest and he said it would only work after I was once again brought back to life. That was the only time he feared for the worst. He said he hoped he was making the right choice, and he didn't want to bring someone like me into the future life, but he feared he too would meet me one day in another time. And with that said what items he had left shined brightly. They were as bright as the heaven's sun, and before I knew it my eyes lay to rest. The next body I entered was that of Ryou. It felt like I was sharing a body and I did not like it at all. Why he and I look so much alike I don't know. It wasn't until now that I thought of those words, and I'm unsure now whether to question that prophecy the Pharaoh saw for me. I am still positive he was trying to save his own butt. By then he still had his problems with the priest. But all other enemies were of no concern to his. What I did not know, was after that fateful day, the Pharaoh, or Yami as he is now called, was exceptionally weakened after our battle and my concealment. I'm unsure of what happened after that. There I'm finished." Bakura said sourly, as he sat back in his seat folding his arms.

Tea didn't know what to say. She lost all appetite, but felt heaviness on her heart. What the hell was she suppose to say to that now?

Zoeygirl: SHUE! The heck? That was one long chapter. But you know, this one I really enjoyed writing. I don't know, but I loved typing this one. (^____^) Hope you liked it, and yes I'm open for questions. See ya! (O_-.) 


	6. Ch6 Things that Shouldn't have Been Said

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey all of ya! Sorry I haven't written in awhile but my dumb computer doesn't cooperate very nicely with me I'm afraid. (Sorry, sorry, sorry!) Anyways, I've got to thank you all! You've been really gentle with this story, being my first serious one and all. I thought I was going to totally bomb it. B/c to be totally honest with all of you who asked how I thought of Bakura's past, I completely winged it. Seriously, I was literally thinking as I was typing. That's why I wasn't too sure. I appreciate all of your reviews, and though it's not my best story I'm glad you took the time to review. (^___^) Oh and Anon to answer your question, I'm going to update now and much quicker from now on! Well here's my second chapter! 

P.S. Oh just to let you know this will be about the same length as my last chapter. I'll keep it around that length. Anyways, enjoy!

Tea clenched her hands tightly together, afraid to speak or make any eye contact with Bakura at all. For the first time today, she was scared. She didn't know if she was scared for him, or for her. The shock of him just walking down the path in the Park should've been enough to deal with, but for some strange reason that didn't bother her.

Bakura stared at the girl sitting across from him. He raised his eyebrows and his head, expecting some type of reply from her. When he heard none he thought it best to remind her it was the end of the story. "Well? Are you going to say anything? I'm open to questions now." He said agitatedly.

Tea darted her eyes up nervously, afraid to say the wrong thing. With all her courage she opened her mouth. "I-I don't know what to say. I never knew that, that was YOUR life. I thought you were uh…"

Bakura grinned widely. "What, a selfish glutton for money? You'd be right to a certain degree." He watched somewhat annoyed as Tea sunk down deeper into her seat. 'How could he say that?' Tea thought to herself, unaware at the disturbing stares she was getting. 'That would scar me for life. To live like that would be…well I guess I could say I'm pretty much spoiled compared to him.' She thought to herself as she sweatdropped. "Bakura I feel-I feel…" She just couldn't say the words, and Bakura knew exactly what she was going to say.

Bakura broke out into laughter, startling Tea and the 6 other people in the bar. She stared at him quizzically as he held his sides and sat back in his chair. After a minute or two, he calmed himself down and instead smirked insanely at the uncomfortable girl. "What, you were going to say that you felt bad for me weren't you? Come on just say it, I've heard it from Ryou as well so it doesn't matter."

Tea gulped and nodded her head up and down. He was starting to freak her out. "I do Bakura, and I could see why Ryou worried. He dealt with your abuse, but obviously he had his reasons. Bakura I know you're not going to want to hear this, especially from a person like me but I think you're emotionally troubled." 

Bakura tilted his head to the side as he hid his face, behind his napkin. This girl just kept on making him laugh. This girl's sad speeches were making his day. He's heard a lot of people telling him what he should be doing with his life, but that was the first time he heard he was emotionally troubled. "Gardener you cease to amuse me, you and your mindless nonsense!" He said through heavy, dark snickers.

Tea didn't frown or grow angry. She was very worried about him. All these years she wasn't sure if the Pharaoh or rather Yami was right. Perhaps it has been too long. Maybe it was too late for him. 

"Bakura you need help!" She screamed as she stood up. She ignored the stares around her, even the cold glare that stopped laughing below her. He was starting to grow tired of her attitude. He didn't like it when people actually were trying to change him.

"Listen Tea I'm sure you mean well, but I'm not one of your friends you can just talk to. I'm an ancient spirit with a lot of problems. I think it's a bit too late to help me don't you? You can't just change a person who's had blood on the mind for thousands of years. You must understand how stupid you sound." He said gruffly, trying to end this conversation now. He was starting to grow uncomfortable talking about his life. He didn't even like telling Ryou that, and Ryou was part of him.

"I don't care what you say Bakura. It's not too late. We have doctors now who specialize in this type of thing! You don't have to tell them you're an ancient spirit but we could work around that! I know you don't want to hear this but Bakura you're really sick!" Tea said pleadingly.

Bakura felt a cold shiver climb up his spine. It was the feeling of anger. He had heard that from way too many people and way too many times. It was starting to agitate him. The girl was also frustrating him. He could only hold his temper for so long before he resorted to his old ways again. Those ways were still fresh on his mind. "This is coming from the girl who refused to sleep, drink, or have any human contact at all, over her stupid friends leaving." He mumbled aloud, causing Tea to wince.

Tea had, had enough. She couldn't let that slide. Sure it was okay not to talk about her life. It was probably not the healthiest thing to do but she also didn't go around killing and stealing from other people too. She could still remember the old days when he wanted to take over the world. Who knows, he may still do.

"Yeah Bakura, but the thing is I've never tried attempting to kill someone either! You stole, killed, plundered, and lied who knows how many times! The scary thing is, is that you think it's alright and you laugh about it! That means you've got something seriously wrong up there, and you know it!" Tea yelled as she pointed to her head. "I think it had to do with when your family was killed. One by one it tore you apart from the inside and it drove you insane-

Tea was cut off instantly. Bakura had quickly darted up, knocking over his chair, and grabbing the girl's wrists tightly at the mention of his family. How dare she! How dare she ever think of mentioning them? She had clearly lost her place here.

"Watch it mortal! You cannot speak freely around me! I told you my story so you would understand what I meant. I don't ever want to hear you bring it up again! You have no more rights than my aibou, and I don't want to hear anymore about it! Further more you WILL drop the subject about my condition. It is my business how I feel and what I feel. The choice I make is mine you got that?! If this was any other time I would've killed you, but obviously there IS something wrong with me now. Everything has changed and I have no desire to kill…at the moment. So learn your place before me mortal." Bakura spoke through clenched teeth, trying to hold back his rage at the same time.

Tea was scared shitless. She had tears coming down her eyes as he released her, sending the girl back on her feet a couple of inches. She was shaking completely. And now she watched as the spirit slumped down in his seat like a child as if it were no big deal! He even refused to look at her, as if he had gotten in trouble. Slowly she turned around and saw somewhat startled, the bar keeper half way over. He stopped right in front of his bar, looking on curiously.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked concerned. Tea just nodded and gave him a "This is what I have to put up with." type of smile. He nodded in return and slowly walked back to his counter. Tea ignored the strange stares she was still getting from the other guys in the bar. 

Sighing, she turned her attention back on the white haired boy. He was staring up at her now with deep violet eyes that made her shiver uncontrollably. 'Well he's obviously still got some of that (Oh I'm a spirit I've got strength.) still left.'  Tea thought to herself angrily.

"I'll go pay." She muttered, turning around and walking up to the bar where the bartender was. Bakura narrowed his eyes up at the girl. He was in a bad mood. Yeah this was definitely the Bakura that she once knew. Perhaps that speech might've brought him back to his old ways. The thoughts of where he had been before today strayed from his mind, as he saw Tea close the door to the bar behind her. No, better yet she slammed it. He observed and came to the conclusion that she was pissed. Who could truly blame her for that anyways? Well obviously Bakura could.

"How dare she leave me like that! No one walks out on me ever!! Not like that!!!" He stood up quickly and approached the door that loomed closer, but then a strange feeling overwhelmed him. "I have to go to the bathroom damnit." (-_-)

As Bakura made his way to the bathroom, three men exchanged glances. They disposed of their beer cans and quickly left, leaving a slightly disturbed bartender to wonder what they were up to. The Bartender stared out the small, black framed window as a roar of thunder shook the ground. Flashes of light dashed across the now black sky while streaks of light followed close behind. "Three men who leave in a hurry like that and have clearly had way too many beers cannot be good." He said to himself quietly. But what could he do? Call the police? No, this has happened before. That was the life of a bartender. Serve the beer and act like it never happened. He was suppose to ignore all other activity that went on outside his bar. Turning someone in for being drunk was bad for business. Then why did he help the girl out earlier? Well because it took place in HIS bar. He hadn't served any beer to the white haired man and so he very well knew what he had to do. It was the same with the men that just left. If they decided to take action in HIS bar then, and only then would he himself have to take action. But sadly they were not in HIS bar anymore. He only prayed it was just his wild imagination going on again. It always was….

Tea walked gruffly down the street. Anger and hurt filled her heart as she wiped the tears away. 'Now remind yourself why you were so thankful to have a crazed spirit to live here?' She thought to himself. 

It was dark outside, and there wasn't anyone around. It had been a long day indeed. She ignored the lightening and thunder that crashed above. It had been raining for awhile so she didn't mind it now. 

By this point all the street lights were reflecting off the wet, black pavement. There wasn't a soul in sight. In fact she was almost positive that the bar was the only place opened. How long had she been there with HIM? 'Guess a while.' She thought aloud. Her eyes drooped down low as she realized how tired she really was.

"Hey there girl. Where are you going?" Replied a man about 50 yards behind. Tea picked her pace up just a bit.

"Hey sweetie ya wanna drink? It'll be no problem. We got lots of money." "The man seemed to slur his words. He was clearly wasted.

"Aw now don't go and ignore us now. That's what Bitches do. You don't want to be a Bitch right?" Tea ignored them completely. This town always had people like them around. You just had to learn to ignore them. The world was filled with that sort of people. But Tea was not use to coming into town this late either. She was smart enough to think better than that.

"Hey I'm not going to ask you again. Answer me when I talk to you girl!" Tea could hear the men pick up their pace. In fact she could hear them running! Tea was now regretting leaving the bar. She quickly let her shoes fly off her feet, and felt her legs run like hell. She didn't care about the shoes right now. What she cared about was her life!! Tea ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't too fast sadly to say. She still felt very tired and sick, and she felt her mind wonder over to Bakura.

Time slowed down for her. It felt as if the world was stopping completely. She thought of her friends, her family and for some reason she thought mostly of Bakura. "Bakura that moron." She thought aloud. Tea closed her eyes tightly as a pair of large hands grabbed her waist and threw her against the wall of a clothes department. She could hear the two other men catching up and snickering aloud. She felt them touch her hair and her neck. She felt their cold hands tearing up at her shirt. That's when her eyes snapped open. This wasn't a dream Tea…

"GET OFF OF ME!" Tea screamed as she brought her knee up right into the crotch of the man who grabbed her. The other two stepped back as they watched their friend slump over lazily in pain. "Go Away!" She screamed again. "I'm not in the mood!" She said as she tried to casually walk away. The two men stared at her dumbfounded. 

"Who the hell does she think she is, Miss thing?" One man whispered to other, forgetting about his friend still on the ground.

The other man just shrugged and stared on. "I don't know but I'm still feeling a bit wiry. What do ya say?" He grinned at the man beside him. The other man just laughed aloud and nodded his head in agreement. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Before Tea could say anything, she felt a dry, large hand cover her mouth and drag her frantic body into the alley. She felt herself being shoved helplessly against the wall, and a cold hand across her face. She'd cover her face in pain if she could but the other man was holding her against the wall tightly and far against her will. She literally could do nothing.

"Hey I know who she is!" Cried the man holding her down. "Who?" The other man replied in a drunken manner.

"She's Yugi's friend! This bitch's friend beat Bandit Keith twice, remember?" The other man thought for a second, and then like a light bulb it dawned on him! "Oh yeah I remember! Her friend beat Keith twice alright. Man that guy's a wreck now." 

The other man agreed as he burped aloud, feeling the contents of liquor kick in. "Yeah but think of it this way, we can take it out on her. If we can't get to that dorky kid then get to his friend. All that sentimental crap always hits them hard." The other man grunted in agreement as he tried to tear the shirt Tea had on. Tea tried to scream out but she just felt another slap across her face. 

As the force of the slap sent her face darting right, she took the time to bite the hand that sealed her mouth

"OW!" Screamed the man whose echoes vibrated through the town. "Dumb Bitch!" 

"What, what is it?" Asked the other. "Stupid twit bit me!" He said as he slammed the smirking girl against the wall. Even though she was helpless, whatever she could do to make these guys suffer in pain improved her chances of living, or at least she thought.

"Guess we'll just have to have a WHOLE lot of fun with her then." Replied the other as he tilted the girl's head up. "Hey where's Zander?"

"Right here." Replied a voice. 

The two men stared in horror as their friend was thrown lifelessly against the wall. They whirled around with startled faces staring at the man with white hair. "That's the same man from the bar!" One of them screamed.

Bakura sneered at them. These pigs disgusted him greatly. They reminded him of the man who gave him the scar so long ago. Bakura tilted his head over to Tea who was slumped helplessly against the wall. Her body slowly slumped down to the ground. She looked exhausted and beaten. Her breathing had slowed down to a rhythmic raspy beat. Bakura just looked at her emotionless, not a hint of anger glimmered in his eyes. He stood there silent for what seemed like a long time. Tea could almost mistake him for that quiet Ryou she spotted on the ship heading for Duelist Island so long ago. The other two men who stared at their friend lying still on the ground began to stir. Maybe he didn't want the girl. It was very much possible. They did see him grab the girl just out of a few words she said. 

The man that had pinned Tea down earlier smiled as he regained his confidence. He was still very much drunk but that wasn't going to stop him from having some fun. "Hey buddy, by the way you're looking at her I'm thinking you don't really care what we do. Uh...I see you mean business and all so we uh want to know if we can borrow your woman. I mean if she's causing you trouble we can fix that. I mean I'm just saying cause you don't look too interested in her."

The other man stared at his friend in horror. "What the hell are you trying to say?" He whispered to his smirking friend. His friend just snickered lightly, surprised that he hadn't caught on yet. "Don't worry this guy's just like us. Maybe he won't mind."

"If that's the case then why is He not moving!?" He asked pointing to their friend lying on the ground. The other guy just shrugged. He turned his attention on Bakura who was still staring at Tea. The man was slowly becoming annoyed, tired from waiting. If he wanted to he could just beat this guy down. He wasn't as weak as his friends. Besides this guy looked like no problem. He was half his size.

"Well? What do ya say? I mean its fine and all if you want the bitch back." The man asked again a bit more agitated then before. Bakura snapped his eyes up at the startled man. He grunted lightly and narrowed his eyes down dangerously. "You made a bad move to touch her. I'm surprised I haven't cut open your intestines by now." Bakura said gruffly. Both men growled lightly. They didn't take the insults too well and by this time, their large hands had formed into tight fists.

"Fine then. We'll just have to take her home with us." Bakura watched calmly as the slightly smaller and quieter man approached Tea, and laid his hand upon her shoulder, preparing to haul her over his back like a nap-sack. Neither man was expecting the much smaller guy to make any type of move.

The smaller man had no time to react. Before he knew it the white haired man was by his side. Bakura's face was less than 6 inches away, and his arms hung loosely by his side. Yet the man felt some type of sharp pain hit his stomach hard. He dropped the girl next to him and dropped down on his knees. The mixture of the beer and the pain made him want to throw up and keel over. Bakura just stared at the wall before him, never once looking down. He wore a frown that appeared heavy upon his face, and his facial expression was quite serious. 

"Back off she's with me. You touch her again and I'll kill you." Bakura said plainly, as if it meant nothing. The other man wasted no time in taking action. He lunged at the white haired man before him, preparing to crush the smaller guy's body with his bare hands. Instead he found himself crashing against the brick wall, smashing in his face hard. Bakura rolled his eyes lazily as he heard the man groan inwardly, of course he wasn't done yet. With swift movement, Bakura brought his foot up straight into the guy's chest. He repeatedly kicked both conscious men going back and forth now somewhat amused. Bored with the sound they were making, Bakura walked a couple steps over to a trash can and slowly pulled out a piece of two by four. (Wood.) With a simple snort, Bakura tilted his head to the side as he listened to their plea's.

"No, God no don't! We're…cough! Cough! Sorry! Please!" They moaned over and over again, drops of blood dripping from the corners of their lips.

"Why should I? You sure didn't show my friend here the same type of compassion?" And without another word he smacked the closest man to him across the face knocking him out. As the other one screamed out in fear, Bakura quickly approached him. The man before him appeared more of a lackey but never the less a drunken idiot. With one swing the guy was out.

"Humph, that was simple." Bakura wasted no time. He turned his attention on the girl he called his friend. She was slowly standing on wobbly knees, dusting herself off. "You're awake?" He asked somewhat surprised. "Yes." She said tiredly, disappointed it was him who came to her rescue.

He watched silently as she walked over to the man she had knocked in the groins and was now lying unconscious on the floor to pick up her purse. "What, I don't get a thank you?" 

"Thank you." Tea said simply. Bakura was growing frustrated. He was in a violent mood and it was dangerous for her to take such a tone with him. Plus didn't he save her life just now? And this was the thanks he got.

"You didn't kill them did you?" She asked a bit more concerned now. "No, I just knocked them out. They'll have a couple of missing teeth and bruises but that's it. It really doesn't compare to the damage you inflicted on this man here." He said pointing to the guy he had thrown at the wall earlier. "I found him unconscious. Those fools thought I killed him or something." He said more to himself then to her. Surprisingly she wasn't listening. He watched intently as she walked over to the closest guy and...kicked him!! He sweat dropped at the sudden reaction. "And that was for touching me!" She yelled as she walked right passed Bakura, but stopped abruptly after passing him. 

"Oh and how did you know I was here?" She said turning around to face him. Bakura frowned at her sore behavior. "The bartender told me. He said something about three men leaving and so on and so on...okay listen enough of this crap am I coming back to your house or must I try to regain the millennium items again and kill the Pharaoh?" He said hastily. Tea raised her eyebrows in surprise. That was a fast change. Well, instead of giving him an answer she just began walking back onto the sidewalk. Bakura stood there for a second or two and decided to follow in her tracts. He didn't think that was a no but oh well.

Tea paid no attention to the rain falling on her now. She held her small bags tightly under her coat to keep it dry. Her stuff was either wrinkled or torn from dropping it earlier or rather throwing them out of her way so she could run faster. She thought about calling the cops but then she felt they already got taught a pretty good lesson they won't soon forget. She never was able to find her shoes and she actually didn't care. She was still shaken up from earlier and some how she thinks Bakura knew too. He followed close behind, blending in with the shadows, his hair being the only thing standing out. His collar was completely soaked…again, and his hair was a shiny white now. He momentarily forgot about the umbrella in his hands and by this point it didn't matter. He sighed casually as he narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. She looked tired and somewhat in pain. It took some will power to resist not killing those men. All these events had put him in a bad mood. 

Tea stopped abruptly as a police car pulled up next to her. She looked startled as the window rolled down revealing two police men. "Are you alright miss?" The one driving asked. Tea just nodded dully, hearing it for the second time today. "Are you sure? You look a bit messed up and we just thought something might've happened that concerned that man following you from behind." Tea followed the pointing hand to Bakura, who stared up at them, his hands in his pockets and his surprised narrowed eyes staring forward. 'Police men!' He thought frantically. "That wench will turn me in!' Quickly he hid beneath a tree's shadow, disappearing entirely. 

"Miss is that man stalking you?" The other one asked ready to climb out. Tea brought her hands up defensively, putting on her most innocent and appealing look. "Oh no officer! He's just my uh…" She thought about saying friend but would friends really act like THAT? "He's my uh boyfriend. He's just sulking because I made him go shopping with me and out to eat. He doesn't want to be seen in public right now with me at the moment." She giggled aloud.

"At night in a storm?" The police man asked perplexed. Tea nodded her head and rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah well, that's the only time I can get him out here ya know?" She said happily. "He can be such a hassle sometimes." 

The police men smiled and looked back at Bakura who popped his head out behind the shadow. Realizing they were all staring at him and laughing, he popped his head back in like a child. "Well guess I can relate to that. My wife takes me sock shopping. Okay well take care." Replied the police man as he started up the engine again. "Take care." Said Tea. The police men nodded and drove off.

"Are they gone?" Whispered Bakura hoarsely. It was a sound that would probably cause a grown man to have a heart attack. Tea just rolled her eyes as he stepped out from behind the shadows. "Yeah their gone. Jeez your such a-

"Uh what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh never mind. It's getting late, I'm getting wet, and tired. Let's go." Tea said as she turned around and began walking again.

Bakura smirked lightly in the dark. 'Guess that means I am coming back. Hmm, Yugi has some very intriguing friends.'

Bakura stopped at the mail box as Tea searched for the lock to the door. The rain had ceased once again and the moon and stars were coming out to play. Before Tea could open the door, her hand slipped from the knob. Bakura watched in horror as the girl slumped down on the porch shaking franticly.  "I knew it." Bakura whispered to himself as he walked quickly up to the girl and took the key that was slipping from her hand. He quickly opened the door and picked up the girl in his arms. He entered the completely pitch black house with ease. "This feels like fricken Deja Vous again." He mumbled to himself, admiring the dark rooms around him. Gently he placed the sleeping girl on the couch. He wasn't sure what else to do at the moment. 

Bakura found his way around in the dark quite easily. He was very used to the dark feeling and his eyesight had adjusted to it nicely. "She has a bruise on her cheek and a couple cuts and bruises but she should be fine. She's just exhausted." He told himself aloud, wondering why he was now talking to himself. 

Bakura didn't feel tired and instead sat on the chair opposite of hers. He watched in the shadows as the girl stirred. Slowly her eyes flickered opened only to be welcomed with darkness. She sat up right staring at a moving shadow opposite of hers. "AWWW! Killer!" 

Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed. This girl had a short term memory obviously. "It's just me." He said gruffly. "Aww Bakura!!" She screamed again in fright. Bakura said nothing instead he flipped the light switch on. "That was real cute."

"Well I thought so." She said smiling. "You know." Bakura began. "If you were that weak you could've accepted the police men's ride. You were obviously in no shape to walk. Once again I had to come to your rescue." He replied in a disdainful voice. "Well thanks." Tea said annoyed with his tone.

"Which reminds me you didn't say anything to those cops did you?" Bakura asked raising his voice. "No Bakura, so just relax." Silence filled the room again. 

"Oh and I'msorrythatIsnappedatyou." He said super fast. Tea could barely understand him, but knew what he meant. "It's okay just forget about it. Thanks for rescuing me just the same." She said tiredly as she laid back down. Bakura eyed her from the chair. He didn't know what to say. 'That sure as hell was a surprise.' He thought to himself. 

"Tea?"

"Yeah?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Is there a towel or something, I'm wet." He asked simply. Tea's eyes snapped open and she darted up. She eyed the white haired man sitting drenched on her chair. "Bakura!"

"What?!" He snapped back a bit startled by her yelling. 

"You're on an antique, get your butt up!" Bakura couldn't believe his ears. He growled loudly as he stood up and began marching his soaked body up the stairs, stopping every now and then to stare down at Tea. "I can't believe you. You yell at me over a silly chair! This is ridiculous! I don't understand you mortals! I-I'm taking a shower!" He yelled reaching the top.

Tea couldn't help but laugh aloud. That was so funny coming from him. 

"Tea!" Tea halted as she heard her name echo through the house. Guess she went too far. 

"Uh yeah?" Tea replied meekly. A long, luminous silence filled the house in an eerie sort of way. Tea was almost positive she could hear the staggered breathing of Bakura who was just 12 stairs up. "I'm-I'm sorry if I hurt or offended you." His words sounded so strange and foreign to Tea's ears, as if they were spoken for the first time. "I didn't mean for any harm to come to you. I hope you are alright." He said intensely. His voice was harsh but Tea was certain she could sense some sort of sadness in his voice. 

"Oh forget it. I shouldn't have-

WHAM! 

Tea shuddered as the bathroom door slammed close. "Well there goes a perfect moment down the drain." She mumbled to herself as she sipped a glass of water sitting on the table. 

Well yeah she was going to forgive him and all, but with an exit like that she sure as hell was going to get him back for that. 

"Well if he's going to take a shower maybe I should keep watch." She said to herself smiling widely. She felt weak and tired but she also felt bored, and she felt uncomfortable falling asleep with that spirit in the house. Slowly Tea got up and climbed the stairs. Perhaps it was time for Bakura to wash those hard to reach spaces like his back for one thing. 

An evil idea merged into her head as the clock struck 11:00. It was very late and she was exhausted from the long day, not to mention the utter shock of seeing Bakura again. Nor did she forget about the awful afternoon she had as she ran out of her house in the rain foolishly. Now it was time to make it up to him.

Slowly her hand crept over the doorknob, listening intently until the shower came on and the curtains pulled close.

Zoeygirl: Bum, Bum, Bum! Sorry I had to leave it there but hey I thought it best to leave the next big part for next time. Oh yeah, don't worry b/c this is as depressing as it gets. I promise it won't be so dreary anymore. I just had to put some angst in it. (Of course the dreams may be a bit dreary and angsty, but their, there for good reason, promise.) Anyways hope you liked it and Pretty please review!? Thanks to all who did and hope ALL of you liked it! See ya! O_-.) 


	7. Ch7 Too Much Water On The Mind Can Be A ...

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey there! Got another chapter ready to go. Hey so glad you guys liked my last chapter. Oh and if some of you are not already aware of it, I'm a Tea fan. (Gotta admit it.) So that would explain why all the stories I write are a main Tea revolution. (Sorry had to admit that though.) WOO! Feels good to get that off my chest now! Uh huh!  Anyways here's my next chapter. ENJOY! (^_^)

Tea's hands slowly turned the knob that led to the bathroom. She heard patiently for the water to come on before walking in with quiet footsteps. The shower was quite loud and steam was already enveloping the room. Tea had to sustain her giggles as she listened to the spirit grumble and mumble from behind the shower curtains. 'Jeez, this guy really likes it hot!' She thought to herself as she loosened the jacket she still had on. 'Maybe I should've taken this off first.' She said to herself deciding to just take it off here and now. She quickly laid it on the ground as she continued to proceed. She grabbed a green sponge sitting on the bathroom sink. 

'Hmm now how should I do this? Should I scare him? No He might kill me. Maybe I should just pull the curtains back and get some vengeance. That'll show him I'm not so sweet and innocent. I mean I'm not Mai but come on! Or maybe I should just turn off the lights and let that be that? No he might really get pissed. Everything else I could just say was an accident. OH! I know!' Tea slowly crept up close enough where she could see his shadow behind the curtain. The noise from the water was incredibly loud, which was lucky for her, since the door had cracked open and her footsteps were creaking. Then Tea's eyes widened and her jaw dropped instantly. Bakura's entire body could be seen in shadow form, which she guessed suited him. 

She could clearly see that his long hair was stuck to his back and body, and his arms were over his head as he massaged his temples. What she could see of him, he wasn't bad looking at all. At least his body wasn't. Tea blushed at the very thought. She was on the verge of dropping her sponge, actually she did. Luckily for her sake it was soft and squishy. It didn't even bounce but instead just sat there with a satisfied thud. 'Wow…..I wonder if Ryou looked the same way.' Tea snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head back and forth frantically. She wasn't suppose to think that way about her friend and especially his evil Yami, the Tomb Robber! What the hell was the matter with her?! Absent-mindedly Tea picked up her sponge and walked closer, squinting up her eyes so she wouldn't get a good view of the shadow. Unaware of the slippery mat under her feet, Tea slipped and collided with the sink. She quickly caught her hand on the faucet and stopped herself from falling as she regained her balance. Sadly, when her hand grabbed the faucet, it made a thud.

"Who's there?!" Replied a dark, menacing, gruff voice. "Tea is that you?"

Tea wasn't sure what to say by this point. Her plan was kinda not working for her at the moment. ((O___O)) "Uh….yeah it's me…"

"What are you doing in here? Didn't I tell you I was taking a shower?" He asked,  trying his best to speak over the shower.

"Well…I…" Tea couldn't speak, instead she let her hands do the talking. "Here!" She said bashfully, covering her eyes and sticking her arm behind the shower curtain. "I'm not looking." Tea felt the HOT water drench her arm. The water was almost unbearably hot. 'Jeez this guy's going to make the water bill fly through the roof." Tea thought sweat dropping. (*_*) 

(*_*) Bakura stared at the hand disturbingly. He was naked and her hand…No better yet, her arm was in the shower with him. Quickly Bakura snatched it up allowing Tea to swiftly recover her hand from the scorching hot water. 

'Forget the plan I just need to get out of here.' Tea thought to herself desperately, as silence followed. 'But I can't have him just waste my hot water either.'

Bakura grumbled as he stared at the green sponge frantically. "Are you done in there?" Yelled a voice behind the curtain. Bakura turned his attention on the shadowy figure of Tea on the opposite side. She had her hands on her hips and she looked peeved. Of course Bakura couldn't see her face. "Why?!" He snapped back annoyed.

"Because you're wasting my water bill Bakura! It's like a sauna in here!" She yelled back frustrated. "I'll be done when I'm ready mortal! Watch how you talk to me!" He yelled back in rage. 

Tea had, had enough. She wasn't going to deal with this anymore. Sure he had saved her, but he owed her that much. It was time to do what she came up here to do. 'Well if he likes it unbearably hot, let's see how he does when it's unbearably cold.' She said to herself, smirking widely as she walked over to the toilet. 

"Are you gone yet?" Growled a menacing voice, that was sounding way to much like a big, bad, WHITE wolf. Tea smiled innocently, and sweetly responded with an "Almost." Slowly her hand slipped over the flushing handle. Then with a simple swish of her hand….

"AYIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!! SHIT THAT'S COLD!!!!!!!! THE HELL!" 

Tea rolled out in laughter as a completely soaked Yami Bakura jumped out of the shower, the water still on. He shivered frantically as he wrapped his arms around him, glaring at the girl, who was hunched over in laughter. "What do you think you were doing!!!?" He screamed enraged, his eyes almost taking on a reddish tint. Tea was unfazed. She merely stood up and covered her mouth in uncontrollable giggles. That's when it dawned on her, and her laughter was stopped right in its tracks. Bakura had nothing on. (O_O) 

'Oh my…goodness' She thought to herself aloud, her eyes as wide as saucers. He was completely naked and standing there wet. Bakura just stared at her angrily. 

"AW!" Tea screamed allowed as she covered her eyes and blushed madly. "B-Bakura!" 

W-What?!" He asked copying her annoyingly.

"Tea couldn't really talk right at the moment. "Clothes!"

It took Bakura some time to realize what she meant, but when he did his eyes got as wide as Tea's. "Damnit!" He yelled out loud in frustration as he grabbed the nearest thing, which was the hand towel. It was only big enough to cover up one thing, and for the moment that was the only thing he was concerned about. "Next time knock!" He yelled back as he approached the door to step out. But in order for him to reach the door, Bakura would have to walk passed Tea, and Tea didn't want him near her at the moment. "Stay away!" She screamed as she backed up.

"Well get out or let me pass! My clothes are in the other bedroom drying!" He yelled back aggravated. He wasn't blushing but he didn't want her seeing what he thought she had no right to see. But obviously Tea was going crimson and she didn't want to see any of it. Out of despair, Tea's hand reached out to the closest thing possible, which happened to be the light switch. For the second time that day she slipped on the matt, and ran right into the door blinded. Her body slammed it closed and her hand flicked the light switch off, sending them into complete darkness. "AWW! I'm scarred of the dark and I'm in a room with a naked guy!!" Tea screamed without thinking. If there was light, Bakura would be much paler then he already was and his mouth would be agape.

"You stupid, idiotic girl! What's wrong with you!? You cannot be that clumsy!?" He asked somewhat seriously. "Please tell me you still don't have your eyes closed." He said rolling his eyeballs.

"What if I do!?" She snapped back.

"It's dark, besides I have a towel now so I think you're safe." He said irritated. Little by little Tea removed her hands revealing utter darkness. She began to walk forward reaching for the light switch when what should happen but another slip. It was…the matt. 

WHOMF! 

Tea flew forward and right on top of a caught off guard Bakura. It was like a football player lunging for another football player. They both went body first into the shower, the running water still on.

"Oh you have GOT to be joking! Nobody's that clumsy! NOBODY! No…no…no…it's just not possible." He said strangely calm. His towel was getting soaked and so were Tea's clothes. "Oops." She replied meekly, blushing once again. "Uh sorry Bakura." She giggled nervously, and tried to smile, but Bakura couldn't really see her face anyways. "Hey the water's going cold. Bakura you used my hot water up!" She yelled right into his ear. He just sat there tiredly, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"I give up." He said simply. Slowly Tea stood up, reaching and feeling around for a towel. But there was nothing there, and in this case she was somewhat glad it was dark because her clothes were completely wet. She mindlessly covered herself up feeling somewhat uncomfortable with a naked spirit, in the dark, in the bathroom. "Uh Bakura could I use that uh…towel?" She asked apologetically.

Bakura just raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it look like I'm using it at the moment?" He began.

"But…I'm wet." She said logically.

"So am I. Besides my clothes are not even in here." He replied dully.

Tea froze. She had to get out of here. She was wet and steaming hot, and in the dark, and with a somewhat evil, spirit, who was actually a bit attractive, though she did not want to admit it to herself. "I'm getting out of here." Unable to see, Tea felt her way around for the light switch, just as a loud crash of thunder roared. She quickly turned it on but nothing happened, it was still dark. 'You've got to be kidding. No way, it can't do that.' (-_-) Tea wasn't happy. Mother Nature was screwing her over. This wasn't right!! 

"Well?" Asked a voice coming up behind her. "Well what?" She asked nervously. 

"Turn it on." He asked annoyed. "It won't." She stated obviously. Bakura quickly grabbed a large blue towel hanging over the curtain he happened to find. He hurriedly replaced it with the hand towel.

"Oh this is bull shit." He said frustrated, flailing his right arm up in the air, as he kept the towel tightly around his waist with the other, while he turned around. "Now what?" She asked as if giving up.

"Well you could open the door and leave?" He stated obnoxiously. She rolled her eyes and felt for the doorknob. Shrugging, she begun to turn but for some reason, yes you guessed it. The door wouldn't open. The handle was stuck.

"Uh-Oh." Tea gulped aloud afraid of the reaction she'd get from Bakura.

And she was right.

Slowly, ever slowly, Bakura turned around, his eyes strangely and insanely wide. Luckily for Tea she couldn't see. "What do you mean Uh-Oh?" He asked calm, low, and through clenched teeth. 

"I uh-I-I"

"Don't you dare say you can't open that door. Don't you dare!" He snapped in a ruff voice. 

"Okay I won't." She said a bit cheerfully. Bakura's jaw dropped. What the hell was this all about? Was someone screwing him over or was someone pulling a fast one on him. "Shit! This is ridiculous." He said sighing heavily. "We're in the dark, locked in the bathroom, and I'm nude." He sighed again.

"What? Bakura your naked!?" She shouted as she collided with the back of the door. Bakura stared up at her with very little light, yet he could see her clearly. He was use to the darkness, heck he was the darkness. "That's right smart girl, which would explain why I just got out of the shower." He retorted. "Actually I could blame you for all of this. All I wanted was a damn shower Tea!" The way he mentioned her name caused her to wince. He was seriously not happy now. "After all the times I've helped your pathetic soul out, you just continually test my patience. 'Yep sounds like the old Bakura to me.' She said to herself rolling her eyes. "I should've left your butt hours ago." He mumbled aloud. Tea huffed as she sunk down in her seat. 'Jeez there's just no way to talk to this guy.' She thought to herself. 'Of course he's never actually opened up for anyone. Not even to Malik. Then how the heck would I? After today he'll probably leave and go on with his life…which would leave me alone again.' Tea thought to herself sadly. 'But why would I want someone like this to live with me anyways? He could one day wake up and decide to do what he always had planned and kill me in the process.' 

Bakura couldn't tell by Tea's facial expression, but by her eerie silence, he knew something was wrong. "Your unnerving behavior is irritating me, what's the problem?" He asked somewhat hastily. Tea sprouted up her head, squinting her eyes to get a better vision of the tomb robber, who was sitting on the toilet seat, his towel covering his lower body. His arms rested easily on his knees, as he brought his head down in thought.

"Um nothing, I was just wondering how we're getting out of here." She said boldly.

"Easy" He replied. "I could take the pole down from the shower curtain and slam it against the door." He stated simply. Tea's eyes widened as she sank to the ground. 'Oh boy.' 

"I don't think so Bakura. That stuff does cost money." Bakura smiled wickedly. He chuckled lightly, sending chills down Tea's spine. 

"Tea, I'm the last person you should talk to about money. Like that baboon, Kaiba, I too made a living off money, except back then we called it gold." He laughed aloud as another crash of thunder rocked the house. Tea jerked up and tensed as the wind scraped against the side of her house. 

The constant rain, off, on, stop, sunny, rain again, and then storm was beginning to bother her. 

'Ugh! Can it just make up its mind already!?' She yelled mentally. 

"Hehehe, is the thunder getting to you Tea?" 

Asked a gruff voice sitting on the toilet. Tea turned her attention on the barely visible form of Bakura, her eyes were slowly adjusting. But now she didn't want to see. Bakura's expression was scaring her. His sharp crimson eyes were sadistically narrowed down, and his smirk stretched half way across his face. His white hair would gleam off a few traces of light, giving it an unnerving silver glimmer. For the first time since she walked into the bathroom and made the mistake of pulling a prank, she noticed the ring around his neck. He never once took it off, which bothered her. Deep in the back of her mind she wondered if he was still able to use the full potential of its power. She didn't want to imagine the types of things he could do with it, but she was thankful it wasn't Malik's rod instead. That would be truly freaky in a situation like this one. But despite all this, Tea wasn't really nervous. No, Tea was nervous or uncomfortable about something else, something that was still making her blush. Bakura's body, which was still quite wet, also shined and reflected light off and on. His white skin reflected the hints of light coming from underneath the door. Every now and then Tea was able to see his entire body, and the blue towel wrapped around his waist. He sat there like it was no big deal, and maybe it wasn't to someone like him, but it was to her. She felt like a perve for staring too. Her eyes would constantly go down to his chest and neck-line, her eyes never shifting. 'Bad thoughts Tea! Come on put those hormones under control, this is Bakura for goodness sake!!!' She thought to herself shaking her head back and forth.

"What were you really doing in here anyways?" A voice shook her from her thoughts as her head popped up. Without thinking she responded.

"I was going to get you back for being such a jerk-…. Tea quickly covered her mouth, her eyes widening in horror at her own stupidity. 

Bakura's entire body tensed and popped up, glaring at the girl against the door carefully. "What was that?" He asked unhappily.

"Oops." She said in a very quiet voice. 

"Oops? What is this oops? What, you're surprised for letting your own stupidity get the best of you?" He said angrily and curiously. Heaving a heavy sigh, Bakura stood up, walked over without problems, and stood right in front of Tea glaring down at the girl's hunched form on the ground. "So you wanted to make ME embarrassed did you now? Well I can see that plan worked out wonderfully." He said sarcastically. 

Tea's eyes shifted to the ground shakily. He was hovering right above her and his towel came level to her head. This was so embarrassing. "Uh I was going to say…surprise!" She said nervously laughing. 

"What a dimwit. So this is why they left you. You are too weak to be around. Not to mention incredibly vulnerable and annoying. Humph, if this was truly how you acted then what a waste of flesh and bone." Bakura said it almost disdainfully. That really struck a nerve. Tea was pissed. Her entire brain went into defense mode. How dare he! First he threatened her, then he would apologize then he would start this up again. Would he just make up his mind on a personality of choice! 

"How dare you!" Tea stood up boldly, despite the darkness that surrounded the two of them. Her hands clenched tightly by her side, as her eyes began to water. The storm beat heavier against the house, clawing, slashing, and bending the shackles, trying to break free through the roof. 

"That's it yell at me! Or are you going to give me one of those stupid friendship speeches again?! I remember the crap you said as I imitated Ryou! It's always the same thing! Come on let's hear you yell! Or do you not have it in you?! Know wonder they all left!" He yelled at her through a wide, evil smirk.

"Be quiet Bakura!" Tea yelled back, tears building up beneath her eyes.

"Be quiet Bakura? Hmm, that's not much of what I call a comeback. Is this the limit to your anger? Do you just let everyone walk all over you and act incredibly innocent while stupid puddles of saltwater streams down your face? You are truly pathetic. You must've been more of a burden for everyone then a helper!" he stated disgracefully, causing the chestnut haired girl to cry harder, ashamed for the words that were piercing her body. "Please be quiet!" She cried out, her body noticeably, and familiarly shaking harder. "Please I was just joking. Can you just stop?" She cried out pleadingly, her knuckles turning reddish-white. 

"Stop? I don't have to stop anything. I may do as I like. The hell are you to talk to me like that anyways? No one dare tells me what to say, especially not a freakish girl like yourself! I've always made my own choices and I'll be damned if anyone tells me otherwise! You on the other hand are as whipped as Joey. I could tell you to sit and you'd be on the ground faster then a shot dog!" He smirked once more knowing he hit a nerve.

"Leave Joey out of this!" She yelled back. Her anger was building back up as her face continually brightened.

"Why? That is who you were growing fond of am I correct? He was the one who said he'd stay with you, and he was the one who you grew to…how should I say this, like? He was also the last to leave am I correct?" Bakura asked sure of himself. "Hmm well I see that worked out well too. Another one to add to the hit lists, for the top most stupid moments of Tea!"

"Shut up!!" Tea yelled out loud, squeezing her eyes closed, as she clenched her hands tightly. She wanted so much to smack this guy right now that it hurt.

"Oh well what happened to be quiet? Hmm guess I did hit a soft spot after all, guess those stupid feelings do bite back." Bakura was raising his voice, making it sound deep and menacing. "Of course what did you ever really do for that idiot anyways? He's got a great blond slut with him now am I correct?" He approached Tea a step closer in the already small room. Tea forgot about his towel and was now clinging on to the only insanity she had left. 

"Leave Mai alone!"

"Well I guess you dealt with that little problem okay. Well, well, well, Tea I see I've struck another nerve. Sticking up for your so called friends are we? I bet you'd love to run away from this just like so many other things. Well I guess you have nowhere to go this time. It will be interesting to see what you do in a situation like this." Bakura shot back glaring down at the girl. His wet, white bangs slipped down and covered a portion of his eyes. Those crimson orbs never shifted from place, and held its spot boldly.

 "Hm, know wonder the Pharaoh or who you call Yami left. KNOW wonder Yugi left too! Know wonder everyone left! I would've left as well!"

SMACK!

Bakura eyes were wide, those crimson orbs almost popping right out of their sockets. Tea's hand retreated back to its spot as she stood their holding it tightly continuing to shake violently. "How dare you! You have no right! You're just a stupid ancient spirit, what do you know about my life?!?! I hate you!!! If I could I'd kill you myself!" She screamed aloud, the tears still coming down.

It took a few moments for Bakura to recuperate but he did as he turned his head back around. Tea didn't care if he tried to kill or hurt her by this point. She was too upset and too blinded by the darkness to see that his eyes had softened. They were still very much narrowed down to an arch in Bakura fashion but they had softened strangely. "So is this where you're going to break down crying now?" He asked pitifully. 

Tea said nothing. Instead she began slamming her fists hard against Bakura's bare chest. She kept hitting him as hard as she could, closing her eyes as tears raced down her wet, red cheeks. "I hate you! I hate you Bakura!" She screamed repeatedly over and over again. 

Bakura just stood there. He did not back up nor did he flinch. He didn't slap the girl nor did he show any anger or disgusts. He just stood there, his towel tightly wrapped around his waists and his arms hanging tensely by his side. He bent his head down partly, watching the girl pound her might into him. Slowly she was growing tired and weak. He knew that this had gone on long enough, when a small yawn escaped her parted lips. She was like a little child who just needed a bit of a push.

Tea's pounds grew into slow motions of her hand hitting Bakura's chest. She could hear the sound of skin and water, with every pathetic blow. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she didn't care. Heck she couldn't see anyways.

Tea's eyes snapped open as two wet, pruny, yet soft hands rested on her shoulders. Her head darted up as she could visibly see she was crying into his chest and she was VERY close to him. She couldn't tell but his eyes were serious and soft. The millennium ring glimmered strangely as he shifted slightly. Finally Tea's hand motion stopped all together, as she felt his hands softly tighten around her shoulders. "That's enough Tea. That'll do." He said calmly. I think you've done enough mending for one night." He said gruffly, but as nicely as possible. 

Tea was too ashamed and tired to blush or jump away. Instead her eyes weakened to the point where she began to cry gently. She dug her face into Bakura's tear and water stained chest. She placed her hands over her face as she leaned her entire body into his. Bakura winced, feeling the now cold and damp shirt against his somewhat drying body.  Though the entire time he said nothing, he just let his hands slide down to her shoulder blades, allowing the girl to cry into him freely. 

He did not try to stop her, he showed no emotion in his eyes, he did not flinch nor did he move away. He just stared straight ahead regretfully. He could hear and feel the huge yawn that pushed through her lips. He felt her body slowly drifting and relaxing against his. The girl was exhausted. She was crying herself to sleep. 'It must be late. She should've slept hours ago.' He thought to himself calmly. 'Enough is enough.' Without removing his protective barrier from the girl, he darted his eyes over to the door. Ever so slowly the door began to creak open, flooding the dark bathroom with light. It was moonlight but never the less light.

"Tea." He called quietly. Tea tried hard to lift her head up at him, but it was extremely difficult. Her red eyes, and tear dry face looked in such pain, it almost made Bakura want to look away. Not in disgust, but in pity. She had been going off and on all day today. She was happy one moment and sad the next. He didn't want to imagine if she was better or worst before he ran into her earlier this afternoon.

"(Sigh.) That's enough for one night. You need to let yourself out little by little. If you don't, you WILL become the darkness just like me." He stated emotionlessly. Tea's eyes widened and then closed. Bakura felt the girl drift off into her own little dream world. He tightened his grip on the girl and lifted her up over his left shoulder. He walked slowly to the bedroom, careful as to not let his towel slip from his waist. Entering the room, he gently placed her down onto the bed. He didn't want to stir her, so he grabbed a blanket hung neatly over a furry chair, and placed it over the girl, covering her gently. 

Another loud crash of thunder boomed, and Bakura noticed the window was opened. Irritated he walked over and shut it, calming the noise down to a whisper. With one last glance Bakura exited the room and closed the door quietly, in hopes not to wake her. 

"Good night Tea."

Zoeygirl: Wow! I wasn't expecting it to be like that but whatever. Hmm, wonder what'll happen next? Who knows, I don't even know! (Shrugs.) I'm winging this entirely! I'm in as much suspense as you. Jeez I gotta start thinking this through. (Mahaha!) Anyways, hope you liked it ba-bye!  


	8. Ch8 A New Awakening

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Yay! Glad you guys liked it! And I'm glad there are so many supportive Tea fans out there! (^_^) I wish you good luck Spain, on writing Pro-Tea and Tristan stories. (Good luck!) (^_^) Let me know when you have a chapter up I'll read them as soon as possible.

(^________^) Zoeygirl: Oh Princess of Darkness & Me, I was thinking about your suggestion, and at first I was going to make him dead or something, but then I thought that wouldn't be a bad idea. (^_^) Actually I intend to have more than ONE familiar face come back in. Sorry I know it has been a strict Bakura & Tea appearance but I kinda wanted to make it around there. But don't worry there will be some you will recognize. Anyways hope you all enjoy!

*Tea's Dream*

Tea's eyes opened wide, her blue orbs standing out against the white void "Where am I?" She asked herself uncertain. "Haven't I been here before?" She could feel her body floating effortlessly in the air, her legs dangling above the nothingness. That's when she knew she had been here before. She spotted the three shadowy forms far in front of her. Without thinking, her body traveled in that exact direction. She watched as her dream repeated itself. She felt her body chase after the Spiky, white haired boy, when she yelled in protest to chase the other white haired boy. In a matter of seconds both forms disappeared and she was in the same situation she was in before, except the taller form was still there. His face was blurred and clouded, and his hands hanged loosely by his side. Something strange hung around his neck, it was gold and shiny, but she couldn't get a clear view.

"Do you know why you are here Tea?" The voice replied, but it felt as if it was coming from the room itself, the lips of the man were never moving. It was freaking Tea out a bit but deep inside she knew it was a dream, and she's had weirder. 

"No." She replied quietly. "But I know your doing this. Why are you showing me all of this?" She asked boldly. The taller figure stretched out his hand and motioned her to grab it. A little hesitant at first, Tea slowly reached out for it. Both of them began walking forward, or was it backwards? She couldn't tell, she just knew they were walking somewhere in this white dimension. 

"Tea what do you want?" The voice asked a bit stern. Tea looked up at the blurry face and sighed, her expression filled with curiosity.  "Uh if you really want to know I want my friends back." She replied painfully. She felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces, each one stabbing her heart like sharp daggers. 

"Really?" He asked not believing her words. "I thought you said you didn't want to be alone?" He stopped walking, or rather floating, and Tea could feel her body stop too. 

"I do." She said bowing her head down. "But I…uh I'm not understanding what you're trying to say." She said uncertain. 

"Well which is it?" His accent was quite familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger down. "Excuse me?" She asked quizzically. 

"Which one is it?" He asked a bit louder and clearer.

"I guess both." She said. The tall man stood there silently, and turned away, as if deep in thought. "You want both you say? Are you sure about that?" He asked skeptical.

"Yes," Tea said calmly. "I want someone I knew back when I was happy. Back when everyone I knew was around." She said sadly.

The tall man looked as if he was pondering something, but she couldn't tell. Was he just mocking her or what? "Now you are changing your story. Do you want one of your friends back, do you not want to be alone, or do you want someone you knew back, oh let's say during Battle City?" He asked quickly.

Tea's eyes widened. Where was he getting at? "I suppose all of them." She said unsure of herself. "I see." He said. Reaching out his hand once more, Tea grabbed it with more confidence then before. Before she knew it, the both of them were surrounded by a room full of pictures. They were pictures of her friends! 

No they were pictures of her so-called friends. They were living their lives to the fullest with each other, and nothing more. They looked happy, very happy. "Is this current?" She asked shaking. 

"Yes these are recent pictures. Now do you want to pry them from their lives? Do you want to pull them from their happiness, so that you can be happy? It can be done but I must know. They have all moved on Tea, all of them. They are moving on with their lives unlike you. If you truly want them back it can be done, but I cannot guarantee they would be the same, nor can I guarantee their happiness. You cannot control free will Tea. Do you understand everything that I am telling you?"

Her body was no longer floating. Her knees fell upon the smooth, white, surface that she thought was the ground. Her body was shaking visibly, streams of water were pouring down her face and dripping onto the ground. She clutched her legs tightly, her knuckles turning red, and her eyes squinted tightly together. 

"N-No. I want them to be happy, I don't want to ruin whatever they have." She muttered quietly. "I-I-I J-Just d-don't want to be-alone." Tea stuttered sadly, as the pictures of everyone she knew and loved disappeared. 

"Get up Tea." Tea stared up at the blurry face, a hand reaching down to her. She stared at it for the longest time, through red, puffy eyes. She didn't know what to do. What was this guy pulling? "Tea get up. You don't belong down there." He said sighing heavily. Tea reached out to the hand and grabbed it. She felt her body slowly rising up and floating along with his. He released her hand, and allowed her to drift alone. "Now Tea, tell me what do you truly want?"

Tea sniffed loudly, and closed her eyes tightly, taking in a big whiff of unrealistic air. "Really? I don't want to be alone anymore." She said finally. 

Her eyes were closed, and if not for that she could've seen the smiling complexion on the tan face before her. "So be it. It shall be done." He said, his body floating away from hers. Tea's head darted up and she stared wide eyed at the figure floating away. "What do you mean!?" She cried out. "Please tell me! What do you mean!" She yelled as loud as she could. 

He was visibly gone, but his voice still lingered throughout the void. 

"Have you ever heard of hitting two birds with one stone? It is a very old saying that I'm sure you are aware of." His accent made it seem a bit foreign to her, but she understood well what it meant. "Yes, what about it?" She asked quickly.

"Good."

Tea felt the room around her crumbling and she wasn't sure what to do. Was she dying? "What are you talking about? PLEASE, answer me!"

*End of dream.*

Tea jumped up from her bed, covered in sweat. She was gasping for air, her eyes as wide as saucers. She glanced around her surroundings. The room was covered in grey shadows. She glanced down at her clock. '3:00!!!!! I slept all day!' 

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked herself aloud. Calming down, she let herself release a heavy sigh. She stared down at her hand, it was shaking nervously. Sighing again she flew her legs over her bed and went over to her windows. 'They weren't closed before." She thought to herself. 

With one quick movement of her hands, she opened both of the blinds at once. 

Her eyes dulled down, as she was welcomed with a rumble of thunder, grey clouds, and a soft beating of rain. The streets and sidewalks were once again bare. "Deja Vous." She said to herself less than amused. 

"Well gee, what a surprise. Wouldn't have thought in a million years we'd get rain today." She said to herself sarcastically. That's when she realized her clothes she had on from yesterday were still on and they were still very damp. "Ugh. This feels so nasty." She said aloud, going over to her drawers and pulling out, some black shorts, a white tank top, and a blue zip up sweatshirt over it. 

Fully dressed, Tea looked at her surroundings once again. She released one final heavy sigh and smiled. 'Why am I so happy right now?' She asked herself. "I really feel good." She said aloud, standing up on her tippy toes, and stretching down almost to a split. "Hm, hehehe, maybe it's from all that sleep. I haven't slept like that for a while, except for that dream. That was really freaky." She said quietly. "I wonder what that was all about anyways. That was almost-scary." 

Soft creaking's could be heard from her first floor. Her body tensed as footsteps started up quietly and grew louder. Nervously, she cracked open the door to her room and tip toed out, a plastic inflatable bopper bat squeezed tightly in her hand. ((O_O))

Taking every precautions, Tea slipped down the stairs and into the living room. Tea could've sworn she had blankets, cups, and other stuff all over the place, but it wasn't there now. Sighing heavily, she walked on over into the dining room and from there into the kitchen. The lights were on, and the coffee pot was still going. "What the heck is going on?" She asked aloud, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Oh look sleeping beauty has awoken." Came a raspy, low voice. Tea swirled around and pulled out her inflatable bopper, and bopped the figure in front her right on his white haired head. "Take this!" She yelled aloud.

(--_--) "Oh dear Ra." Came Bakura's reply. Tea stared at him for a second as if she didn't recognize him, and then everything clicked. "Oops." She said nervously smiling. She pulled her bopper away and hid it behind her back. "Sorry Bakura I forgot you were here." 

Bakura raised an eyebrow at her curiously and walked behind her. With one strong tug, he pulled the bopper from behind her arms and held it tightly.

"Hey that's mine!" Tea yelled slightly ticked off. "Yes well if you can't use it right, then you can't use it at all." He snapped back and walked right in front of her again. 

"Since when do you make the rules in my house-

A large whap silenced the girl, as the bopper landed and rested on her head. Tea looked up surprised and shocked by his movements.

"Since now." He said walking away, clutching the bopper tightly in one hand. Tea was almost positive he was going to pop it anytime now. She shook her head back and forth and smiled widely. "He shows his playfulness pretty strangely." She said to herself quietly. "He reminds me of a sadistic version of Kaiba."

POP!

Tea jumped up in the air, the sound sending shivers down her spine. "There goes my bopper." 

"Son of a Bitch!" Tea winced at the cursing coming from within the dining room. She walked in and found Bakura glaring down at pieces of her bop it.

"I don't want to hear it!" He said aloud, walking passed her and back into the kitchen. Rolling her eyes, she followed him and found him sitting down at the table, a book on ancient Egypt in his hand. She forgot she had that. She guessed she got it around the same time she found out Yami was the Pharaoh. Smiling, she sat down across from him. 

She watched his serious face read each and every line, his narrowed eyes and his frown piercing the book in front of him.

Bakura tapped his hands on the table, and Tea decided to have a bit of fun by repeating him. She felt like a child again, as she repeated his actions. He sighed, she sighed, he tapped his fingers, she tapped her fingers, he tapped his foot, she tapped her foot. Finally Bakura turned his hateful glare up at the girl, who just mindlessly looked away innocently.

"You know actions like that can get a person killed." He said dangerously. Tea rolled her eyes and brought her gaze down to the ring that was visible around his neck, under his clothes. "Can I see your millennium item?" She asked simply. 

Bakura nearly choked and fell out of his seat. He stared at the girl for what seemed like the longest time. Was she joking? No, she was serious. "The hell? NO!" You already tried to steal it once, you're not getting your hands on it again." He snapped.

"Ouch." She said shrugging his comments off. "Hey Bakura didn't you wear those clothes yesterday?" She asked pointing to his blue and white shirt. 

"Yes." He said between clenched teeth, losing patience. "I should probably wash it. It can't be that clean, who knows where it's been." Tea said thoughtfully to herself.

Bakura slammed his book closed, scaring Tea a bit in the process. "What do you want? I left you alone, can you not leave me alone?" He said seriously. "I mean can you even comprehend who I am? I'm dangerous, I can kill you! So just tell me what you want!?" he said glaring holes into her skin.

She just smiled and shrugged again. "I just want to wash those dirty clothes, is that a problem?" She asked simply.

Bakura sighed and then got a wicked idea. Maybe she had forgotten about yesterday but he sure as hell didn't. "Okay fine." He said in his usual disturbing voice. "Here." He said taking off his shirt. 

Tea's eyes widened in horror, and her cheeks turned beat red. Her eyes went down to his white, pale stomach admiring every feature and line shaping it. She jumped up from her seat shielding her eyes, and quickly walking passed him. "Keep it on!" She yelled. "I-I'll just do it another time." She said embarrassed.

Bakura smirked, placing his shirt back down. He opened his book still staring forward. He was having a hard time not laughing right about now. The girl amused and intrigued her. "Hmmm, I suppose I won't have anymore interruptions." He said out loud, more to himself then to anyone else. 

But his smirk didn't last long. He watched in a blink of an eye, as a hand darted passed his face and grabbed the book, causing him to fall off the chair. He stood up with fast reflexes and stared forward, watching the girl walk away with the book.

"It's my book Bakura! You have to ask!" She yelled from the living room like a 5 year old child. Bakura sneered. How dare she pull something like that on him! He could read whatever he damn well felt. He was the almighty person here not her! 

"You pissed off the wrong guy Gardener!" He roared in his usual raspy voice, walking forward, his hands clenched tightly by his side. Tea stifled her giggles as Bakura walked in obviously pissed. Tea's eyes widened, she knew her fun was over.

"Uh listen Bakura just remember this is my house and I allowed you in here. I could've uh just called Yami back to uh-take care of you!" She said meekly." Tea stayed on the opposite side of the table, as Bakura tried to approach her on the opposite end. Tea was quick though and Bakura was somewhat tired and moody. 

Sighing heavily, Bakura stopped and stared down. Tea smirked thinking she had won. Her face fault dropped as he stared up at her from underneath his bangs, smirking evilly at her. Tea's body shook as she stared at the creepy guy before her. That's when she noticed he was pulling out his ring from underneath his shirt. Tea's heart almost stopped as he stood up straight. His ring began to glow as Tea backed up.

Inside, Bakura was laughing. This girl was so confusing with her mood swings and strange feelings and all, but also amusing. She would be bubble headed and proud one minute and lose confidence the next. She wasn't afraid of too much but she had to make a comment about everything, even in the worst of situations, much like himself. 'This girl thinks I'm going to hurt her. How amusing. Little does SHE know that she has earned some trust from me for now.' He smirked widely, as Tea stared in horror. Her Living Room Table had disappeared!

"Your table is now in the Shadow Realm." He said simply. Tea sweat dropped. (*_*) What, the hell? "YOU sent my table to the shadow realm?!!!!!!! Bakura!" Bakura laughed out loud as Tea swelled up in anger. Her anger quickly dropped as he approached her, the table no longer becoming a burden. Tea would've run up the stairs too, if she hadn't tripped yet again over another rug, causing her entire body to fall on to the couch, on her belly. Bakura stood there perplexed, and uncertain. 'What a cluts.' He thought to himself, a bead of sweat forming on the side of his head. (0_0) 

"Ouch." Tea moaned quietly "Great just great, I had to trip again." She said aloud unamused. Tea was about to get up when she felt a large amount of weight on top of her. 'No he's not! He's not!' She screamed in her head. She looked up, from the corner of her eyes and found Bakura sitting on top of her!

'HE IS!' She screamed mentally. "Bakura get off of me!" She yelled loudly. 

"I think not." He said, folding his arms in front of him. 

"Here, I'll give you the book if you get off of me." She said in desperation. 

"Oh I can just take it just like this, see?" He said grabbing the book from under her stomach, tickling Tea in the process. Tea tried best to sustain her giggles afraid Bakura would know she was highly ticklish. But those little giggles did not escape Bakura. He stared down at her quizzically as she covered her mouth.

"Oh I see. Hehehe, this is most interesting to hear." He said smirking down. "Now answer me this Tea." He started seriously. "Are you better?"

Tea blinked a couple of times. "Better?" She asked.

"Yes better." He repeated. "Are you-

"Yeah I'm better, if that's what you mean Bakura. I feel much better today." She said smiling up at Bakura, who was still sitting on top of her. 

"Good." He said smirking. "In that case-

Tea had no time to respond, she felt a pair of hands reach over to her side and tickle her repeatedly. "Bakura stop!" She yelled as she laughed her head off. Tears formed tears in her eyes from the amount of laughter she was producing. Bakura smirked as Tea squealed and rolled over in laughter.

"Hahaha, I give, I give!!" She yelled rolling back and forth. "Alright MERCY!!!  Hahahaha!!!" Bakura stopped and looked down at her satisfied with what he had done. "Once again I win Tea." He retorted simply, getting off of her and sitting on the edge of the seat. Tea sat up and folded her arms, her face red and seriously.

"That wasn't funny." She said. Bakura just smirked, turning around to face her. "I thought it was, and by your laughter I think you thought it was too." He said with utter confidence. Tea relaxed a bit and smiled, causing waves of chills down Bakura's spine this time. They were extremely close Tea's face was inches away from his. 

Silence entered the room. It was so quiet a pin needle would shake the house. Shadows of rain poured on the white wall across from them. A certain easiness filled their souls. 

Tea didn't know what to do. His eyes attracted her, and a jolt of lightning ran through her veins. 'Am I attracted to him? But it's Bakura that's just sick. He's not stable and he does bad things, I can't just-just," Tea stared at him for what seemed like the longest time. He was the only one who came with her on his own free will, and he saved her life twice. This was also the evil spirit she was talking about too not Ryou, which made her believe he wasn't all bad. In fact she enjoyed his roughness. 'What was I going to say?' She asked herself uncertain. "Oh no! I'm attracted to the evil spirit of the ring, now why does that not sound right?'

Bakura wasn't sure why he had been so gentle with her. Why did he even save her? It bothered him greatly. He even took care of her during her depressive stage, when he had his own problems to worry about. He still needed to figure out what happened. It didn't make any sense to him. But there was something about the girl in front of him that was making him feel strange. He didn't want to leave her. In fact he had no intension of leaving her either, at least for now. He was experiencing-feelings? No, this wasn't right he had none. He enjoyed pain, he enjoyed hurting himself and others. So why was she having such an impact on him? She never did in the past. Or he never took the time to notice.

Tea had grown frustrated with the silence. She decided it was time to get up and move around. They could discuss each other's issues later. This was just making her feel incredibly strange. 

Bakura why don't you just-

Tea's words were silenced. Her eyes went huge, and her heart stopped entirely as she felt her body jolt back an inch or two. Bakura's lips rested on hers, his hands gently touching her cheeks. His eyes were closed and narrowed but gentle at the same time. Tea didn't know what to do. She felt an entire streak of lightning jump through her entire nervous system. Instead of backing up and slapping him she felt herself deepening the kiss. 

Another loud pierce of thunder roared, as Tea closed her eyes. She felt her arms wrap around his body tightly, seeking comfort and warmth. At first she thought she was going to have a heart attack from the feelings within. Her body slowly relaxed within his hands as her hand mingled with the locks of white hair. 

Bakura could not explain his actions. It had become too much for him to bare. Something was driving him insane to the point where he could not control the emotions anymore. He regretted what he did the minute he touched her lips, but his eyes snapped open when he felt her kissing him back with equal passion. He felt fire within himself that was dormant for a very long time. He gently pushed his body against hers, the hair on his head almost standing up, feeling the warmth her body was generating. 'What is happening to me?' He asked within his head. He didn't care though, he didn't even want to move, but he knew he had to.

Both of them pulled apart simultaneously. They stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. Both were gasping for air, uncertain what to do next. Bakura's eyes were huge and filled with confusion. She knew how he felt, because she also felt that way. But she also had a feeling he too felt. She saw passion and maybe something else she was uncertain of within those crimson orbs. 

"I-I have to go—do something!" He stated quickly, jumping up and running up the stairs. Tea sat there deep in thought, still breathing hard. She felt her heart race, as she touched her lips. His lips felt so good, she regretted leaving them now. Actually she felt cold now that his body heat was gone. "I'm losing it." She whispered to herself.

Ding-dong.

The doorbell rang, sending Tea sprouting up. She stared at the door for a while. "Wonder who it could be." She thought to herself walking over to the door. Slowly her hand turned the knob, creaking it open. A gust of wind blew at her legs, bringing in a few mild drops of rain water. She raised an eyebrow, staring up at a form covered in a black poncho. 

Tea didn't know what to say really. This creepy form made her feel uneasy. "Hello?" She asked shyly. "Can I help you?"

"Is this the Gardener residence?" A foreign and familiar voice asked. Tea blinked a couple of times regaining her composure. "Yes can I help you?"

"You must be Tea then am I correct?" Tea nodded more interested then before. "Yeah can I ask who you are?" She said curiously, bending down to see if she could get a better view of the face underneath the hood. 

"Yes of course. Please do not be afraid, I do not come to hurt you I promise you that." He said seriously. "Okay." Tea began slightly disturbed. 

Slowly a pair of tan hands came up and pushed back the hood. Blonde locks shined brightly against the cloudy, dark sky. Gold jewelry hung around his tan forehead, as deep violet eyes stared up over at her.

Tea's hands dropped by her side and went up again, covering her mouth in utter shock. "IT'S YOU!" She yelled aloud.

Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as he heard the girl downstairs yell (It's you!) He wasted no time in responding to her cries. He ran downstairs as fast as he could and stood there straight ahead. He sneered deeply as he saw Malik standing in the doorway, Tea staring out at him in shock. "Uh-come in I guess." She said snapping out of it. Malik entered staring, at the home before him, taking in every little detail. Another loud crash of thunder roared, causing Tea to tense. Malik was unfazed, but wondered why the girl lived in such a dark home.

Lightning followed close behind, lighting up the grey, shadowy room. 

Malik's eyes snapped wide open, as the lightning flashed against the still form of Bakura, glaring back at the bottom of the stair case. His slanted eyes matched that of Malik who stiffened and stared at him in horror. Malik was uncertain what to say. His entire body froze.

"It's you!" He said instantly. "You have come back from the dead, why?" He asked, his eyes shaking back and forth as if not believing what he saw. Bakura stood there straight and tall, his arms by his side, and his small frown noticeable under his slanted and serious eyes. "Why the hell are you here?' Bakura snapped dangerously, causing Tea to swirl around and stare at him unsure. 

It took a few seconds for Malik to respond. "I did not die, my Yami did. His soul died and mine was recovered. It is hard to explain I guess."

"No." Bakura stated suddenly. "I mean why are you here at the Gardener's residents?" He asked narrowing his eyes to tiny slants. 

"I could ask you the same question. You were dead! And if you were alive why are you here? You have no business with that girl! You have tried to dispose of her and her friends many times. Next to my Yami you were always the most sadistic. Hurting yourself was no problem and hurting others was definitely no issue. Unless that is, you are staying here to recover forcing her to tend to your needs against her will!" He yelled back.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "No I'm afraid you are wrong Malik. If only it was that simple. Besides you are not one to talk about being demented. Why I'm here, was the girl's concern and why I'm alive I do not know. What I have planned next is of no concern either at least for now. I am merely staying here because, well I don't know why. Now why are you here?"

Malik was not satisfied with that answer. In fact he was still in a state of shock, but he ignored it for now. "I am here to apologize to her. I have found all the others except her. That is why I'm here."

"Good because if you planned on using the girl for revenge I would have to kill you." Bakura said simply, his fist shaking a bit from anger building up inside.

"Sigh, I was thinking the same thing." Malik said back. "Well what have you and the girl been up to lately?" He asked slightly concerned. Bakura tensed and sweat dropped. His cheeks grew very hot but not red. Tea on the other hand was about to keel over. 

"Uh hello girl in the room." Tea said aloud, Bakura and Malik turning around staring at her.

Tea rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Zoeygirl: Well hoped you like it. I tend to put more romance in the next one, and hopefully fill you in on the mystery behind Bakura and RYOU! (^_^) Don't worry haven't forgotten about him! Well till next time, see ya! (O_-.)


	9. Ch 9 A Visitor From Afar

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Shue! I got my next chapter out. (^_^) And lookie! I got a bunch of wonderful reviews! I love them all!!! (^_^) Anyways, sorry for not updating for a while. I was putting out my Yu-Gi-Oh in Europe. Anyways uh what was I gonna say? Oh yeah!!! Here we go:

Katsuhito sage: Of coarse you're worthy!!! I'm unworthy of your wonderful review! (Getting mushy I know.) Thank you so much!

Another Tea Fan: Don't worry, all your questions will be answered soon enough. Of course I have a weird feeling this might be longer than 10 chapters. I can never keep them short. (Rubs her head bashfully.) Hehehehe……(O_O)

Rosz of the Angel: Thanks a lot and…CONGRADULATIONS ON GRADUATION!!!!! (^___^) YOU GO GIRL!

Chi: Chobit 13: Don't give up. I'll be more than happy to read your stories! (^_^) I'm honored that you think I'm that good, and I bet your much better then you think you are. That's why I'm going to read your stories as soon as possible! As for inspiration, tell me what you kinda want to write and I'll be more than happy to mention some pretty damn good writers out there that could help you more than me! (^_^) (I bet you have a spark in ya and you don't know it!)

Silvercloud: THANK YOU! (^_^) (Swells up with tears.) Its stuff like that, that makes me keep on writing and gives me fresh inspiration!!! I never considered myself THAT good, but that means a lot! IT REALLY DOES.

Bakura's kitten: Hey! Thanks a lot and I just want to let you know I went on your site and I loved it! You had the cutest pictures of Bakura and Ryou! (^_^) They're adorable. Oh and hell yeah I'll read your Bakura/Tea story when it comes out!!! Even if it wasn't, I'd still love to read it!

Joey's Girl: Glad you liked it. (^_^) And I've heard of cheetah frito before now that I think of it. I've read some of her work! Like THE CHRISTAMS STORY YUGI-OH STYLE! (Very impressive.) And she's updated quite a bit on some past work I've done. (Never forget people like her. ^_^)) I'd love to read her new story! (I'm a Joey fan too, but I like reading about him, I'm not good at writing about him.) Actually, there's just one character I don't and won't read about but yet to see any out and that's Bandit Keith stories. Don't know why though…

Everyone else: Thanks a lot for all your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot!!!  And I'll try to update faster for you guys. (It's not my place to make you guys wait and wait.) So here it is!

Tea sat there next to the door, rubbing her temples tiredly. This was suppose to be a good day, but if surprises like this keep getting thrown at her, she was going to have a heart attack.

"Tea is he planning something? It's okay you can tell me." Malik asked sternly, turning his back on Bakura. "If he's trying to use you for another scheme let me know, I can help."

Bakura stepped up, obviously pissed beyond comprehension. A growl ruptured from his throat. It was loud and menacing enough to send even a lion into hiding. Malik turned around facing Bakura this time, his body shaking slightly from the shock of seeing the deceased spirit. His eyes were narrowed as he slowly reached for his rod under his dark poncho. He didn't want to because Bakura was once a friend to him, but if he must he would.

"How do I know, that you are not here to use the girl as a hostage against the Pharaoh, ISHTAR!?" Bakura asked, practically spitting out Malik's last name.

"Because I could've used this before I entered the door!" Malik said, pulling out his rod that instantly turned into a dagger. He gleamed it back and forth in Bakura's face, but Bakura kept his cold, crimson eyes on Malik.

"I'm sure you could've which goes the same for me." Bakura's ring magically appeared over his white and blue shirt, glowing menacingly.

Malik said nothing. He just raised an eyebrow as if taking in what he said. Slowly he lowered his dagger that transformed back into a rod and returned it to where he got it, from under his poncho. Watching carefully, Bakura too repeated his actions. "Hmm, I suppose so."

"Hello??! Is anybody listening to me here?!" Malik and Bakura once again looked at the girl skeptically. She was standing up waving her hands around like a lunatic. The entire time they had been ignoring her, unaware of her presence.

"What's wrong now?" Bakura asked, folding his arms tiredly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong??!!! I'll tell you what's wrong! I have an ancient evil spirit that appeared out of nowhere in my home, and a psycho guy with a split personality, both of whom have millennium items, and a lot of problems, that's what's wrong!!" Tea huffed and puffed, as the two guys stared on, each raising their eyes strangely at her. 

"What? What's wrong now?" She yelled loudly over the rain.

 Malik sighed heavily "Listen girl I was merely-

"Girl? GIRL? Excuse me Malik but that last time I checked I was pretty sure was older than you by like 6 months!" Malik dropped his jaw at the girl's outburst, while Bakura cleared his throat. "You can't use that against me." Bakura mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that Bakura!" Tea yelled out loud, startling Bakura. "And you may be some ancient spirit and all but you sure don't act it sometimes!" Bakura glared at the girl, as Malik smirked unnoticeably.

With a heavy sigh, Bakura walked over and towered over the girl. He was only taller by a couple inches but his form, figure and expression made him seem much taller. Crossing his arms, Bakura's expression loomed over Tea.

"(Sigh.) Tea will you relax? I think perhaps you should sit down." He replied somewhat coldly, while Malik looked on curiously. This wasn't how the old Bakura acted. Oh No, this wasn't the old Bakura at all! 'What the hell happened to him?' Malik asked himself within. 'He would've disposed of Tea if she even dared to talk like that to him.'

"Sit down?" Tea repeated blinking her eyes a couple times. The entire time, Malik was just casually walking around looking at the couch, pictures, plants etc…

"Yes sit down." Bakura said once again. 'They look like a bickering couple.' Malik noted to himself, eyeing the two from the corner of his eye. 

"What so you can kiss me again!!?" Tea yelled aloud, not realizing that someone else was in the room. Bakura tensed up, his neck and head getting very hot and sweaty. Tea quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said. 

Bakura's eyes widened as he stepped a couple of feet away from the girl. They didn't know that-

BUMP!

Tea and Bakura turned around with quick agility. They stared wide eyed, at the Egyptian Boy lying on the ground, next to the couch. Malik was staring up, horrified by the two figures before him. He quickly stood up, and backed away, his eyes flickering back and forth frantically. 

"The hell did you say?" Malik yelled aloud. "What in the name of Ra is going on here!!??" 

Bakura was speechless. He had no answer for this, no lye, or made up excuse. He could not cover it up with Ryou's form this time, no he was helpless and bare before both of them.

"I think you should sit down Malik." Tea began quietly, inching forward as she spoke.

"I prefer to stand if you don't mind." Malik said somewhat hastily and stern, crossing his arms, and then bringing them down again.

Tea shrugged and walked passed them both, sitting her romp on a seat next to the window. "Fine I'll sit." Bakura and Malik both stood there, their arms resting by their sides now, but their fists clenched up tightly into tight little balls. "So where do you want me to start?" Tea asked, looking up at Malik.

"From the beginning, starting with him." Malik said pointing to Bakura. 

So Tea began her story explaining each and every little detail, except for personal parts, like Bakura's past, Tea's breakdown in the bathroom, and especially the kiss. An hour passed by, by the time Tea was through. Her voice was raspy and dry from her long story, and the rain hadn't lightened up at all. 

"And so that's it." She replied simply, peering up at the two forms. Neither had moved an inch, but Malik's face had softened up somewhat and his expression looked as though he were deep in thought. Finally, heaving heavy sigh, Malik sat down on the couch closest to him. Bakura watched his so-called friend, studying his facial expressions and movements carefully, as did Tea. 

"So uh if your not here for um…well, why are you here Malik? Tea asked afraid to bring up any of Malik's past events. She heard from her friends that Malik was still alive and well, but he was still moody and vengeful. He still hadn't forgiven Yami for who knows what reason, but he allowed his sister to get him some very special help in Egypt, to make sure another YAMI-MALIK never appeared again. From then on, he assisted his sister in guarding the remaining items and the cards once again without any question, apologizing to all he had wronged. As Yugi put it, Malik was now as moody as Kaiba, but lessening down each day. 

Malik looked up intently, studying Tea with his deep violet eyes. Tea stared down for a moment. Those eyes of his seemed to burn right through her body. It occurred just now that his pupils were almost non-existent. It was creeping her out just a bit, so she thought better to not look directly into his eyes.

"As you may know, I'm tracking each and every one of Yugi's friends down. I want to apologize and try to make it up in some way or another. It has taken me nearly a year to do so. Joey was the last one I've visited so far." Bakura watched carefully as Tea tensed up.

"You were the hardest to find, I thought everyone moved on so far, so this town never even came to mind. I heard everyone was in other parts of the world. But that's when I heard from Wheeler that you were still here."

Tea blushed lightly from embarrassment. She felt slightly uncomfortable talking about such matters.

"Right now," Malik began. "I'm guarding the items while my sister assist little Yugi on his mission. It's not the most sociable life, but it pleases me." Malik's words died down, and Tea said nothing. Bakura arched an eyebrow in agreement.

He knew quite well Malik's position. It was the same reason Malik left Egypt to begin with. It wasn't JUST the death of his father and his vengeance but something more. Malik's life was subtle and isolated. 

"So…they've given you all that responsibility after what you had done?" Bakura teased mockingly as Malik sneered. 

"Yes." Malik replied simply. "I'm not the same as I used to be."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "I've noticed. You have changed a lot Malik." Bakura's voice was raspy and unpleasant. He spoke as if he were disgusted by Malik's change.

Malik did not change his expression though. He stood there calm and collected, undaunted by Bakura's words. "So have you Bakura." He replied coldly.

Bakura growled lightly and curled up his fists once again. How the hell was he suppose to back that up?

"So um you apologized so now what?" Tea asked somewhat hesitantly. Malik turned his gaze back to the girl. He smirked lightly and walked over to her with steady footsteps. Tea tightened her hold on the pillow next to her, her eyes going right over to Bakura who said or did nothing. Calmly, Malik brought his face down to Tea's level, his warm breath heating the tip of her nose, as his smirk widened. Bakura raised an eyebrow once again watching Malik's actions ever so carefully.

"Well what would you like Gardener?" Malik's words were spoken almost seductively, which Tea never thought Malik was capable of doing. Her face was heating up once again. 

'Boy I've had my fair share of experience with guys today.' Tea thought to herself, sweat dropping. (-_-)

"Uh I don't know what you mean." Tea said confused. Malik stepped back and eyed the girl, sighing heavily. 

"Well," He began, lowering his eyes as if he was going to roll them. "I could see into your past and answer a question you never knew, or I could buy you an ice-cream." He replied smiling half way, catching Tea off guard. Her face went beat red, and she hoped Malik wouldn't notice, even though she had a gut feeling he was joking around with her. Bakura on the other hand was burning up with rage. His eyes were on the verge of popping out. He couldn't believe Malik just said that to Tea! Of course he couldn't believe he kissed her either. 

"Wait you can see into a person's past?" She asked suddenly. Malik blinked a couple of times and replied with a simple yes.

"My sister entrusted me with her millennium tusk Tea, while she was away. She said I could only use it for my trips such as this." Tea nodded and thought deeply, as Malik looked at her somewhat confused. He glanced around, from one thing to another. He quickly removed his sudden glare from Bakura as the spirit growled again.

"Um, not to rush you at all but my flight does leave in about 3 hours. So could you maybe-

"I GOT IT!" Tea yelled jumping up. Malik and Bakura nearly had a heart attack as they jumped a step back, staring at the girl bewildered. ((*_*)) "Yes well?" Malik asked frantically, tempted to clutch his chest, from the almost sudden heart attack. 

Tea smiled widely and placed her hands behind her back. Both guys were quite curious into what she had in mind.

"I want you to peer into Bakura's past, just a couple days before I found him." Malik's eyes widened in horror, what the hell was she saying. "BAKURA??"

Bakura was just as shocked as Malik. He could barely keep himself stable, while he looked at Tea intently. 'Why would she waste something like that on me?' He asked himself in a state of panic.

"A-are you sure that's what you want?" He asked or rather yelled. Tea nodded sweetly, rocking back and forth on her heals. Rubbing his head, Malik turned around and stared at Bakura. He shrugged lightly as Bakura stared at him, as shocked and surprised as Malik.

"N-n-now just wait a minute, don't I have a say in this?" Bakura asked taking a step back as Malik walked forward. Tea just shook her head back and forth and followed Malik's lead. "You want to know don't you?"

Malik uncovered the millennium tusk and approached Bakura. Hesitantly he stopped and pondered something for a minute. "Hey if Bakura's here than where's Ry-

Malik stopped as Tea cleared her throat loudly. With a simple shrug he continued walking forward until he was less then a step away from Bakura. 

"This won't hurt a bit." He stated flatly. Bakura waited as the tusk began to glow brightly, filling up the entire room with bright light.

"I don't approve of being a test subject!" Bakura spat out over the strange humming noise. All three felt as if they were absorbed in some radioactive light, and before they knew it…..they were back in Tea's living room? (--__--) 

Malik looked back at Tea and raised his hands as if he had no clue what had just happened. "Maybe Isis should've done this instead of me." He mumbled to himself aloud. Tea walked up to Malik's side and glared at him. "That worked well Malik. I wish you told us sooner you didn't know what you were doing, right Bakura? Bakura?"

"T--Tea is that you?" A meek voice asked in front of them. Malik and Tea exchanged horrified glances. Slowly, their eyes rested on the white haired boy standing right in front of them. His name was-

"RYOU!!!!" Tea yelled covering her mouth while walking back and away from Bakura or Ryou's glowing body and stepping on Malik's foot in the process. 

((X_X) "OW!!! Son of a bit-

"Tea is that you?" His British accent was so familiar, so soothing, it was unmistakable from whom it came from.

"Ryou, how…what the-MALIK WHAT DID YOU DO!?" ((O_O)) Tea screamed.

"Uh…well…um…I couldn't really tell you Tea." Malik said, blinking widely, and bringing the tusk down, level to his waist.  "Actually this is the first time I've used this particular one." He said, his jaw hanging lifelessly.

Ryou just smiled reassuringly, as Tea tried her best to hold back her tears that were now running freely down her face. "It's okay you two, I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not dead either." He said with kind eyes. Malik backed off, and went as far back as Tea. His heart was racing and his hand was shaking. He never meant to hurt Bakura, but he especially was upset when Ryou's body disappeared as well. He felt like he had to take full responsibility after that catastrophic event. He never was able to explain it to Ryou's father.

"W-what the hell is going on Tea?" Malik whispered through clenched teeth.

"Why are you asking me?!! You're the one with the millennium thingy!!!"

SWEAT DROP. (*_*)

"Please will you two relax? I know how this may look but please just listen to me. I don't have much time." Ryou's voice hummed through both Tea and Malik's ears, assuring them that he was indeed real. His body was still glowing brightly, and brilliantly.

"I may not be experienced with the millennium tusk, but I do know it does not have the power to do this!" Malik yelled out pointing to Ryou as if he were a science experiment gone wrong.

"Your right, it doesn't." Ryou said smiling. "I just want to let you know I'm okay, and Tea please take care of Bakura. He's more fragile then he seems."

"HA! That's a load of shi-

POP!

Tea brought her hand by her side, while a large lump formed over Malik's skull. (*_*) "Ouch." 

"Be quiet Malik." Tea said hushing the Egyptian boy up.

"Hehehe, I mean it. He's not good but he's not evil. Sadly my friends I could not protect you from him, and now he cannot protect himself on what lays ahead. I'm afraid I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry for whatever troubles he and I caused in the past, and well please forgive me."

"It was never your fault Ryou, you know that!" Tea said sadly. Ryou only shook his head, and grinned.

Tea was crying and Malik was staring at his friend with a serious expression. He had no idea the tusk was capable of doing something like this. He had to tell Isis about all of this as soon as possible. Perhaps it wasn't just the millennium tusk. Someone else was behind it, he was sure of that. 

His body was like a glowing angel. Much like the Change Of Heart Card. The card may have meant more than Tea thought it did.

"I'm afraid I won't see you ever again, and I'm sorry I couldn't see my father and the others, but I'm glad I was able to see someone I knew. I hope I made the right choice." The two teens looked at him quizzically. They didn't understand what the heck he was trying to say. They were having a hard enough time just believing this was Ryou.

"I hope I made the right choice, giving my body up to Bakura. He and I…I suppose are kind of the same." Ryou said almost laughing, talking more to himself then the other two.

Tea had, had enough of this. This was hurting way too much for her to believe the words he was telling her. 

"You said you weren't dead and you weren't going to die! But here you are talking about death and giving yourself up for your Yami!!!" She practically screamed her words out. 

Ryou looked a bit hurt and lowered his eyes. "No not death Tea. Never death. He wouldn't do that to us, it wouldn't be fair. Besides that's not what I said."

"He???.......Fair?" Malik and Tea repeated at the same time. "Who is he?" Malik asked.

"And what do you mean by fair?" Tea asked with hurt written all over her face.

Ryou sighed heavily and smiled widely. "Hehehe, I guess this sounds strange huh?" He asked ignoring their questions. "I won't die my friends but I'm sorry this will be our last encounter. I just wish I could see my father and the rest of my friends once more." Ryou said quietly staring up at the ceiling. "Just once more." A single tear formed in his eyes as he wiped it away with a bright hand. Tea watched intently as he turned to her and smiled again. 'He sure was doing a lot of smiling for someone who's not quite alive.' She thought to herself without realizing it.

"He loves you, ya know." The words caught her off guard as she let out a soft gasp. Malik's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in a nauseating fashion. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said dully. (-_-.) Tea sent him a sharp glare but returned her sight upon the amused Ryou.

"I think I would too, if we had the chance. Frankly I'm glad one of us did." His words were confusing her. Was he babbling or what?! 

"I have to go now but it was nice seeing you again. I hope this will be the end of Bakura's problems, and the beginning of a new Ryou Bakura in a sense of speaking of course." Malik knew Ryou was going away again any second now, and he put a reassuring hand on Tea's as she tried to approach Ryou. 

That's when Ryou looked away, distant thoughts of something else on his mind. His eyes were slightly narrowed and signs of hurt splashed across his face. "I…just wish…maybe perhaps if I asked first it would've been okay. But I guess you can only mend one broken soul at a time. Bye my friends." 

Before either could do another thing, another large flash lit up the room, and when they reappeared Bakura's familiar form was lying on the ground unconscious. Malik said nothing. He breathed in deeply as he stared from Ryou's body to the tusk in his right hand. What had he done? "Tea, are you alright?" He asked shakily.

Tea did not respond. Her jaw was hanging loosely open, and her arms hung around by her side as if she had no control over it at all. "Tea?" Malik asked again.

"Ryou..." 

That was the last thing she said before she collapsed onto the floor, the shock of seeing Ryou becoming way too much for her. The last two days was enough to kill a healthy, grown man. Malik's eyes softened greatly, staring at Tea's form upon the floor. 

Malik looked around from one body to the other. He had no idea what to do, but he had to leave soon. "Oh…shit." (O_O) "Um let's see, um maybe they will wake up soon." He thought to himself intently as he felt the paining effects of a headache crash against his skull. 

"I suppose that will be the last time I use this stupid thing if this is what it causes...migraines" He said to himself staring at the wretched item called the millennium tusk. "(GULP.) ISIS IS GOING TO KILL ME!" (--___--)

Zoeygirl: Well, hope you liked it okay. I guess I lied some. The romance will have to wait till next time I suppose. Anyways as you can tell this is way confusing. This even had me confused when I wrote it! ((0___0)) That's never a good thing. Anyways, most of your questions will be answered by the time this story is over, but if anything seems confusing just ask. (^_^, Grins widely.) If you can figure out what's going on just let me know, I'll tell you if you're close. (^__^)


	10. Ch 10 Your Choice Your Life

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey, sorry this chapter wasn't out earlier. (Sigh.) It's just I think something was up with fanfiction, and I was hoping to get two chapters of both my stories out earlier. (Rubs her temples.) But as you can see, I didn't get to do that. I need to get out as much as possible b/c my family and I are taking our 10 day vacation starting this week on Thursday!! (O_O) So I have a lot of fricken stuff to study and write before hand. I don't want to leave you guys hanging for 10 days! (O_O) That goes the same for my other story. Hell, I was suppose to be doing like a chapter a day, in your benefit but of coarse then the stupid system has to go and screw it up! Anyways, here's the following- (^_^)

Rosz of the Angel: Thanks for correcting me there. (^_^) I wasn't sure what it was called, but thank you. Glad you liked it. (^_^)

Joey's Girl: Hey thanks a bunch. (^_^) And I'm planning to read Cheetoh Frito's story as soon as possible but for a while I couldn't even review. (O_O) But now I can so everything's good.

Katsuhito Sage: ((^__________^)) I WANNA PONY TOO!!! Oh yeah…thanks, glad you liked it! 

Anyways, with that said enjoy! Uh well let's see, where was I? ((O_O))

Malik stood there, slightly nervous and calm at the same time. A loud crash of thunder, rumbled above, as he wrapped his poncho around his body tightly, concealing his head with the hood. He eyed one body after the other, thinking carefully about his next move. Notes of paper and a couple of pens sat on the ground where the table once was. Next to the paper and pen sat the letters Tea had written and read to her friends. Ignoring the letters Tea had, he picked the paper and a blue pen up and framed it against the wall. Narrowing his eyes down to small, thin slits he began writing.

20 minutes later, Malik had Tea's body neatly set on the couch, and Bakura in a sitting position on the cushioned chair across. With one final long, sad glance Malik opened the front door. He stared at the girl with an appreciative sigh, and then over at his used-to be partner, sighing heavily. With a quick grunt he slammed the door tightly. The rain was still coming down harder than ever. Malik raised an eyebrow up at the sky, cursing the dark, grey clouds aloud.

A streak of lightening lit the sky, followed by a loud shot of thunder. Malik winced at the noise and grumbled at its loud sound. "Stupid storm, stupid rain, stupid thunder! You don't find shit like this in Egypt that's for sure." He smiled appreciatively to himself, dipping his hands behind the poncho that concealed his body and face. "No, give me heat and sand storms any day." And with that said, he left, walking into the direction of his motorcycle that sat respectfully at the side of the road.

*Tea's Dream*

Tea found herself once more in the white void that engulfed her. Her body floated high off the ground, or what she thought was high. She couldn't tell if there was a ground at all, everything was just white.

"Hello?" She cried out, expecting the same figures she saw earlier. "I'm ready this time. I won't let Ryou get away." She said to herself with determination. "Or Bakura." Tea found herself mumbling the words without realizing it. 

"Hey where's that tall guy?" She said allowed. Tea glanced around in every direction. She looked out into the white abyss, but there was nothing, not even a sound. Her own breathing was the loudest thing she could hear. Sighing heavily, she stared down at her feet that floated below. Where was everyone? She thought to herself. 

"Please is someone here? Answer me!" Tea growled lightly in frustration. Why was she here if there's no-one around? A small tap sent her screaming and twirling in a 180 degree circle.

"AWWWW! Dream rapper!" She cried allowed. 

"Tea?" A small, meek voice asked politely.

Tea stared into the big violet eyes in front of her. The tri-colored hair stood at her head level barely reaching her eyes. "Y-Yugi?!" Tea stuttered, her eyes widening at an incredible size.   
  


"YUGI!" She cried out embracing the boy in a hug. "I missed you so much! But why are you here, I mean I just don't-

Yugi smiled at her as he pulled away. His hands dangled by his side as his huge orbs softened immensely. That look meant something was wrong, and slowly, ever so slowly Tea backed up. "What's wrong?" She asked ignoring the question she asked earlier. 

"Tea I'm happy to see you. Hey I bet you wish Yami was here instead of me don't ya?" He laughed nervously placing a hand behind his head.'

Tea shook her head side to side as her heart beat quickened. "No, I don't care who's here I'm just glad it's someone." 

Sighing heavily, Yugi began. "Listen Tea I don't know why I'm here really. I just don't know, but what I do know is you're not happy."

"Yugi you're just a figment of my imagination so will you please tell me what you're talking about?" She asked determined to get to the bottom of this.

" Jeez, I don't know how to say this exactly, I was never good with this type of stuff." He sighed heavily fiddling with his fingers. "Tea I don't know if you will like what I tell you, but then again you won't really understand. This may hurt a bit but I just want to tell you, that you'll appreciate it in the long run. As your friend I'm doing it to help you, to make sure you're happy too. I'm doing this because I'm your friend."

"Yugi what is it?!" She snapped her hands on her hips now.

"Tea let go of us." He said in a monotone voice, his eyes distant and clouded over.

Tea's heart beat felt as if it were going to collapse. She felt like she was going to be sick, even in this dream sequence. "Y-Yugi what are you saying? I don't understand what you mean."

"You know what I mean. Stop sulking around because of us, it's not healthy. Tea you're destroying yourself for no reason at all!" He yelled at her, his fists curled up tightly restraining tears that were building up. He had to do this. It was for her own good, right? Of course it had to be.

"B-But Yugi I miss you, I just want to see you and the others again. I've been here too long to-

"Well then maybe you should move out if this is your problem. What happened to that dream of yours Tea, Your dream of becoming a dancer?"

Tea took a step back as Yugi bent his head down, shielding his eyes. 

"I let it…go." She replied slowly, her eyes narrowing down in curiosity. 

"Why'd you let it go Tea? Were you afraid to lose us because you had to go to America to do so?" Yugi asked his eyes still shielded.

Tea shook her head from side to side. Yugi could not see, but he knew she was shaking her head. 

"Well I guess you had your chance and you failed. We now had the same chance Tea and we accepted it."

"No!" She cried out. "You guys have no idea what I've been through!"

Yugi stopped her at that moment. "Tea your not a kid anymore, grow up. You're acting like a baby. That's not the Tea I know. The Tea I know would jump to the chance of doing something great. You're…" Yugi stuttered and cringed at the words he spoke. It was cutting through her like butter. "You're nothing but a girl who feels sorry for herself, and who refuses to be happy for her friends. A girl who can't move on in life and just let it be."

Tea's eyes watered up, as she dropped to her knees. She was still floating, but her body was sinking down. This couldn't be the Yugi she knew so well. NO! This wasn't!

"You're not my Yugi!!!!" She yelled back at him, her eyes arched to a point that challenged even Malik or Bakura. "You're a stupid nightmare!"

Yugi's tears dropped quietly, taking in every word. "You're right Tea I'm not the Yugi you knew." Tea stopped and stared at her dream friend. 

"I grew up and moved on. Something you didn't do. Like you I had a destiny to fulfill and that's what I intend to do." His words were clear, smooth and quiet. Tea said nothing, she just wished, the figure of Yugi would go away. Why did all this happen? It started with that damn bastard Bakura. Tea thought to herself reluctantly, as tears dropped silently, and fell endlessly down into the void. 

"I have no friends. I have no-one." She mumbled to herself, barely loud enough for Yugi to hear. 

Yugi lifted up and smiled a smile that surprised Tea. His eyes were closed, his hands were behind his back, and his smile was enough to light up New York. Tea's tears kept falling, but she didn't realize it. What was he smiling about?

"Tea, have you been that blind to realize it?"

Tea didn't understand what he was saying at all. Her face was that of confusion and her tears had stopped. 

"He gave him back to you so everything's okay now. He knew for a while what to expect."

There they went again with the stupid riddles!! She had, had quite enough of this crap. First it was that tall, mysterious guy, then Ryou's form, even Bakura had used some kind of riddle with her, now Yugi was speaking with THEY as if she was suppose to understand who the hell THEY was!!

"Okay Yugi what are you talking about?" She asked somewhat agitated.

"You should've opened your eyes. It was right in front of you. Don't you understand what this place is yet? It's been right in front of you for a while. I know it my seem strange but it fits more than what ya think." He said smiling bashfully, as Tea raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. 

"I think my Dream Yugi's gone insane." She said aloud. Yugi sweat dropped as he took a step back. ((O_O))

"Uh listen Tea, I thought you'd understand by now but I guess not. You're not alone anymore Tea. You were never alone. We moved on, but we're still there with you. We'll always be there for ya too. I mean we'll see each other soon enough just not as frequent. In fact this makes us even closer. Besides they made sure you'd never be alone PHYSICALLY again." Yugi said watching as Tea's form began to glow.

"Is this suppose to be a miracle or something?" Tea asked taking every word in.

Yugi shrugged and took a step back. "If so it has already happened. More than anything really, you got an angel. It may be no angel at first but believe me, it comes in big surprises." Yugi sweat dropped at the very thought, and winced at his remark. "BIG Surprises." He repeated again more to himself then to Tea.

Tea felt her body slowly disappear and she yelled out Yugi's name for help. "What's happening?" She cried out.

Yugi shrugged and smiled apologetically. "You're waking up. Hey, they told me everything and don't worry you guys will be fine. Maybe we'll see you guys again soon, maybe ALL of we'll see you guys again." He said waving the girl good bye.

"Who is THEY Yugi?!" Tea asked trying to hang on to her dream. "YUGI!"

"Don't worry Tea, you won't have to cry anymore. They promised me you'd be looked after." Yugi whispered as Tea disappeared all at once. Yugi smiled slightly as a tear fell from his eyes. 

"I didn't want to say good bye but if you're happy then I'm happy. I know those two will look after you Tea, I just know it. I'm not quite sure if they know it yet though." He said smiling as he sat floating in the void Indian style. "It will all make sense." He said quietly staring at his millennium puzzle. "I've expected this for quite some time."

*End Of Dream*

Tea sprawled up from the couch, sweat beading down her neck. Rasps of breath escaped her mouth, as she swallowed heavily and began breathing hard again. She clutched her wrists tightly to calm herself as she stared at the clock. It was going on 7:00! A deep sigh released itself as she rubbed her temples. She had to start going to sleep and waking up at better times. That's when it hit her! The kiss, Malik appearing, the millennium items, and then there was Ryou's form! Finally she passed out and had that strange dream. 'Bakura!' She thought to herself, darting up her eyes. 

She yelped aloud as a pair of crimson eyes watched from the safety of the chair. He was sitting there, his arms folded and his right leg crossed over his left leg. His shirt was loose and the collar was open. A deep frown crossed his complexion, as Tea peered to get a better look. Half his face was concealed in shadow, giving him a very frightening and disturbing look. It looked as if half his body was concealed in the shadow while the other half stared through dim, grey light.

"Ryou?" She asked nervously. There was no answer, no response at all. No, instead those crimson orbs arched down dangerously, revealing the spiky, white mane above. 

Swallowing hard, she brought a pillow up to her lap and held it tightly. "B-Bakura is that you?" She asked nervously, forgetting all about the kiss earlier that afternoon. 

Bakura did not blink. He ignored the question and kept his cold, death-like stare on the girl. "What happened to me?" He snapped in his usual low, raspy voice. Tea tangled her fingers together nervously under the pillow, keeping her gaze down at the ground. 

"I-uh…you…I-

"What did Malik do to me?" He interrupted not giving her a chance to recompose yourself. 

"You turned into…Ryou." She said suddenly looking up at his face that did not change. He only sneered instead and shifted slightly. "Y-You turned into Ryou and it really scared us all. I-I think I fainted but-

"What did he say?" He asked interrupting her once again. Tea was growing agitated from his constant naggering. 

"Well maybe if you'd give me a chance to speak I'd tell you!" She yelled back. Bakura said nothing, he waited patiently for her reply. 

"Anyways, as I was saying Ryou appeared and then said a bunch of stuff that didn't make any sense to me or Malik. He kept on saying how much he missed us and that he wasn't dead but he wasn't returning either, and then he said maybe if things worked out differently he and I could've…" Tea stopped herself as her eyes widened. A faint blush crossed her face as she made an OOPS face. Bakura stared at her quizzically, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, what were going to say?" He asked narrowing his eyes down to slits. 

"Oh he also said something about giving his body up for you." She said in a lower voice glaring at Bakura, who looked at her with anger. 

"HE DID WHAT!?" He asked unfolding his arms. 

"Yeah that's right, all for you. I don't know what he meant but it was for you." The last word was practically spat out and this went unnoticed.

"So you expect this to be my fault is that what you think?"  He asked with pure disgust. Tea shook her head slightly but she still glared at the white haired spirit sitting across from her. 

"I think you do. I bet you think and know more than that as well." He said smirking slightly as he stretched and stood up, startling Tea in the process. The last thing she wanted to do was anger the guy.

"I watched as you fidgeted in your dreams. Just now I saw you crying out Yugi's name and asking why and who and so on." Tea shot her eyes up at the undaunted Bakura. How did he know? Has he already figured it out?

"It isn't the first time either. I've seen you a few times cry out in your dreams, asking questions and crying and moving in your sleep. Then you wake up startled and stare at nothing at all, as if you know something and you're not willing to tell. And I bet it concerns me."

Tea's heart almost completely stopped. She didn't want to tell him about the dream at all. And if she did now, he'd be ticked that she hadn't mentioned it earlier.

"Don't look at me like that. I've been sealed away for countless years. That doesn't make me stupid. I've studied the human spirit long enough to know when someone's hiding something. You are hiding something from me aren't you Tea?" He said more than asked in a rather deep and menacing voice.

'Gosh he sounds like my dad catching me in the act.' Tea thought to herself as a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

"I have a deep feeling I met you on purpose not accident. I think this was meant to happen and you know more than me right now." He said as he walked over to the girl and stopped midway as the girl backed up against the couch.

Bakura raised an eyebrow in curiosity, dangling his arms by his side, his hands completely stiff and still. "Now why are you scared of me Tea? You were never scared of me before, in fact you were quite glad to see me, so why do you ball up in sheer fear now? Is it because you're keeping something that might upset me? Speak now before I lose my patience." Bakura said sternly, raising his voice and speaking in a commanding tone.

Tea was scared to do anything. He wasn't joking now. He had no reason to. This was the entire reason he stayed in the first place. He had no place to go, and he could not remember anything. Sure his memory returned and he remembered his old ways but he couldn't remember what happened before that and he was determined to know, even if it meant going through her. He needed to know what happened to him, why he was back and what happened to his aibou, Ryou.

"If you care to test me by all means do so, but I'm not going to be the most patient of people. I've been doing that for way too long." He said to her through narrowed, calm and wise eyes. 

Tea stood her ground. Sure it was his life and he had a right to know anything that concerned him, but it was her dreams and if she wasn't ready to tell him yet then there was a reason for that!

"I don't have to!" She snapped back, bringing her head up high, and tilting her face upwards, staring confidently up into Bakura's eyes. Bakura raised both his eyebrows as his fists tightened and cracked very quietly. Tea gulped and sighed heavily, refusing to back down and reveal anything. 

"Listen Tea, I'm starting to appreciate you. You're an interesting girl and I must say you're a confusing one at that. Things that confuse me interest me.  I don't intend to do anymore damage but if you continue to test me I will take action." His voice went icy cold. 

Tea said nothing. She wasn't scared anymore. Ryou gave his body up for him and that's all that registered through her head. FOR HIM! He better damn straight not mess it up! She wasn't scared anymore, oh no, she was Pissed!

"No Bakura I don't have to say anything. I have a strange feeling I'm not suppose to tell you anything yet, and if that's what my gut tells me than that's what goes! If you don't like it than you can go stuff it!" She yelled back, her heart beating rapidly from the anger it had sprouted. 

Bakura was trying very hard to stay calm. It was kind of dark, and half his body was still submerged in shadow, so Tea could not see the visible signs of shaking he was doing. His entire body vibrated uncontrollably as he closed his eyes. He was going to lose it, he was going to lose it all. The girl was going to send him over the edge! Usually he'd fight, kill, or use his powers to deal with such pests but he was trying to overcome this rage he felt deep down.

"Tea do not defy me! I will discover what you know one way or another! Believe me I am one spirit you don't want to irritate. Now I will tell you one last time! Tell me what you know or I will solve this problem the traditional way!"

That was the first time he had used her name like that. He sounds more like her dad yelling at her than she thought. 'Jeez, what a loser.' She thought to herself on a lighter note, just remembering the situation she was in. "Bakura let it go." She said rolling her eyes. 

Bakura took a step forward and stopped himself. He was grinding his teeth, a dreadful growl piercing its way passed his lips.

"You annoying sad excuse of a mortal! Tell me now! This concerns me and only me! If I have to I'll reach inside your head and pull it out myself!" He snapped shaking menacingly to whatever saneness he had left.

Tea backed off slightly, he REALLY wasn't joking. The guy cut his own skin for goodness sake! He knew he'd have no problem doing it to her. Then again he seemed slightly different now as well. 'Wait a minute.' She thought to herself. "How dare you call me a pathetic mortal!" She snapped back. 

Bakura widened his deep crimson eyes. Did she not register what he said or what?

Tea had, had enough. She couldn't deal with this anymore. Out of sheer anger, Tea took her pillow she had in her lap and with all the strength she had in her, she flew it across the room and right into Bakura's face!

The pillow dropped onto the floor as Bakura's eyes widened in utter astonishment.

"The hell?" He thought aloud. "Dear Ra, you did not just throw a pillow at me." He said in shock, through gritted teeth.

Tea sat there proud and angry. Damn straight she did. It may not have done shit to him but he didn't see that one coming, she was sure of that.

"You need to learn to have some manners! How dare you talk to me like that! I'm not even sure what I dreamed and you're getting all upset over something that could be a simple nightmare! You thought I had mood swings, you should get yourself a stupid SHRINK!!!" Tea yelled over the rumbled of thunder. 

Bakura stood there, slightly dazed from her words. Was he no longer the high and mighty Tomb Robber he once was and had he lost his touch on the pathetic? Then again the girl in front of her was not pathetic. 

With swift movements Bakura's form disappeared beneath the shadow. Tea yelped as he reappeared within a flash right in front of her. He bent down in a squatting position, bringing a single finger up to her chin, and tilting it up slightly. Tea shook just a bit, but she was not afraid of him. He'd never hurt her, not even if he wanted to. She knew too much now. They knew each other too much now.

"I-I'm not afraid of you Bakura. I don't think I have anything to be afraid of. I'd like you to stay just the same though. You're more confused about yourself then you let on. You're not so tough." She said quietly, her body going numb as she stared into the clouded crimson eyes. They were emotionless, and unaffected by her words.

His deep, sigh sent shivers down her spine, as she felt the warm breath against her skin. 

"You are very strange Gardener." He said to her in his usual raspy voice that startled her suddenly out of nowhere. 

"I don't wish to leave anytime soon. If you're afraid that I will leave after I get whatever information from you, then you are sadly mistaken." He replied smirking, his head coming into the light. 

"But, you…I…huh????" Tea sweat dropped embarrassed and confused. Wasn't he just threatening her just a while ago…AGAIN? 

A lock of Bakura's silver mane fell over one of his eyes as he smirked widely at the girl's confusion. How ironic was it that he would smile somewhat for someone he wasn't even planning to kill.

"S-So um could you answer me one thing?" Tea asked now that the evil spirit was calm. Bakura tilted his head in a rather cute manner, cuing her to ask away.

"Well I don't know, you didn't answer my question." He said a bit agitated from not receiving his answer. 

Tea stiffened and held her breath. (O_O) "W-why did you kiss me?" She asked, feeling her internal system freeze up.

Bakura's hand dropped from her chin, as his eyes snapped wide open. (0)_(0) He almost fell over if Tea hadn't snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I mean I…really don't know." She said, her words dieing off. 

Tea looked nervous, scared for the reply that was going to come. Bakura saw it in her eyes and smirked. Unlike this silly girl and every other chicken-shit boy out there, he was willing to take his chances in whatever means possible. What he didn't understand was why him? Could he really give her that much, when he couldn't even support himself?

Sighing heavily, Bakura brought his hand up and laced it around Tea's arm. Gently, Bakura pulled the girl right down on top of him and right into his lap. Tea was blushing like mad, and her eyes were bigger then what Bakura's had looked like earlier. (*)_____________(*) 'Oh…………………………boy.' She thought to herself trying to register a thought. 

Tea's entire body went incredibly tense, as she felt Bakura's arms wrap protectively around her body. He breathed heavily, resting his head atop the girl's chestnut brown hair, his own hair mingling over part of his face. 

"B-Bakura?" Tea stuttered quietly, afraid to look up to his face, but at the same time she didn't want to move at all.

"Listen I think it's safe to assume that I would never hurt you. You know that, I know that. There's no fricken way I can figure you out, and I hate it when I can't figure something out. You had no right to do what you have done to me, how dare you even think of turning me around. And yet you have succeeded one way or another. Damnit! I should be in control here but you took that away from me! Now I've been left with nothing." His words were cold, and mysterious. It was as if he were not speaking to Tea, but to himself. 

Tea looked up from the corner of her eyes, her mouth agape like a 3 year old child, and wondering deep in thought why the spirit was staring at her door like it was some ancient puzzle to figure out. "Baku-

"You know how many times I thought about leaving?" Bakura asked aloud suddenly, startling Tea in the process. Tea said nothing, she just stared at the ground hopeless.

"Not one single measly second." He said spitting the words out hatefully. Tea's eyes widened slightly. She was sure he thought about leaving many times, and if it weren't for her sad excuses he most definitely would've left, maybe kill her as well? She didn't want to think about that, then again he stated clearly that he was not going to kill anyone ever again, that he was done with that for good.

"I was too caught up in you and your personal life and-

Bakura trailed off. He was sick of continuing this wretched conversation. It was making him sick to his stomach. That's when he stared down at her with sharp, arched eyes. The girl he was holding was giggling!

"Why are you laughing?" He demanded, perplexed by her spontaneous giggles.

"Hehehe, Bakura wouldn't it have been easier to just say you love me?" Tea quit giggling. Did she really just say that or was it her imagination again? Her heart began racing, afraid of the answer Bakura would give her. Was she just a device he was now twisting to get at the Pharaoh or was she simply a toy? 

Bakura stayed completely calm. He felt Tea's heart beat quicken at every passing second and smirked in response. Was she that scared to hear what he had to say? 'How amusing.' He thought to himself hugging the girl tighter.

"(SIGH.) I suppose." He said heavily, his eyelids drooping down.

Tea went almost completely limp at his response, and Bakura almost had to burst out laughing. "What a nervous wreck you are." He said to her teasingly, chuckling lightly. 

Tea couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes were still wide, and her heart beat had yet to slow down. Then ever so slowly a smile formed on her lips, as she grabbed his arm gently with her own and held on to it tightly. "That's okay Bakura I love you too."

Bakura jumped slightly, but settled down again. He was not expecting that as her answer. Hell, he wasn't expecting any of this. 

"My, this has been a lot in a period of 2 days don't ya think?" He asked relaxing his head on hers once more. 

Tea shrugged lightly. She didn't care at all. "I don't care really. I'm just glad I'm not-

"Alone?" He finished for her, smirking above. "Hehehe, don't worry I'm not about to leave you alone ever." Tea shivered lightly. His words were low and deep, and a hint of possessiveness hid beneath them. Never the less, his words made her melt, she couldn't help the fact that his edge is what maybe grew on her. 

"I think I'm through with this mindless hunt for my treasures. I have no more energy to give for this." He said dully, arching his eyes just a bit. Tea laughed quietly, and Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"And if anyone dares to even look at you wrong EVER again, I will pull their teeth out with my bare hands and shove them so far up their ass, they'll be crapping out of their mouth for years to come." Tea's eyes snapped open. He was dead serious about that too. His voice had a very dangerous, raspy edge to it that would make any human shake. 

(SIGH) 'I'm going to have to work on that with him.' She said to herself exhaustedly.

"So you're going to stay with me?" She asked bubbly-headed once again. Bakura couldn't help but smile just a bit for her eagerness.

"Isn't that what I've been ranting on about this entire time?" He asked rolling his eye.

"Uh I don't know, not too long ago you were threatening me and now this." She said teasingly. 

"Hmm, good point." He mumbled dryly. "Here." With a simple flick of his wrists, his left arm was removed and back again but this time with a piece of paper in hand. Tea collected it from him and glanced down at it. The writing was cursive and slightly hard to read.

"It's from Malik. Apparently he just left us and this letter behind. I haven't read it yet, frankly I was too caught up in the fact that I had passed out and I don't remember anything at all." Tea ignored Bakura's whining and read the letter aloud.

*Malik's Letter*

"To Tea and the damn spirit-" Tea said out loud. Bakura sneered and growled noticeably at his so-called name. Tea smiled lightly and continued.

"Sorry but I had to leave. This was getting a bit too weird even for me, and I had a flight to catch. Hopefully you are not dead and I will have nothing to worry about. I just got over the whole other thing with the Yami's and I don't need other deaths under my name. Anyways, if your alive good. Bakura's appearance intrigues me and I have a feeling there is much more to this then we are aware of. Even after studying the games and ancient times for years there is much I don't know and perhaps something I missed before the shadow games were really known. Maybe there was something concerning Bakura I am unaware of. I have changed my flight, and I am headed back to Egypt where I'm going to study the ruins VERY carefully. I know there is something I missed and it is my duty to find out. I am deeply sorry about Ryou and as much as it sickens me to say so, I hope for the best for the both of you…together. ((O)_(O)) I have also decided to return the millennium Tauk to my sister, after realizing it is not my place to use it. Along with the item I will be confirming all that has happened to my sister, and little Yugi. They must know all that has happened, and more. Perhaps the Pharaoh knows something of this. As soon as I have the answers I will send it back to you in a letter, or whatever form it may come in. I feel it is my responsibility. Like my people before me, it is my job to fix whatever has happened in the time before ours. In the mean time, Tea please keep Bakura from using the millennium item of his. I would've collected it, but I keep thinking he is still attached to it in some way or another. Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Get him a job or something, maybe a fake ID. (-_-) That is all I have to say. I'm sure my sister will take over this situation soon enough, but I have a feeling that there is not much more to say. Bakura's body has returned and he is NO longer a spirit. Well, when we meet again.

                                      *MALIK*

*End Of LETTER*

Tea blinked a few times and set the letter aside. Her head bent upwards and she stared into Bakura's serious eyes. He was concentrating on something. 

"Bakura?" She asked shyly. "You okay?" There was no response. "Listen I'm sure we'll figure this out. I mean maybe-

"I'm scared" 

Tea furrowed her eyebrows. Did she just hear him correctly? "Huh?" She asked dazedly.

"I'm scared. I've never been scared before but I am now. I don't know what happened to me, and frankly I'm afraid it won't last long. I want to know where Ryou is and I want to know if I am truly staying here for good. What if I disappear again?" He asked hoarsely, tightening his grip on Tea's arm. 

Tea's eyes softened. It would be a cold day in hell before they took away the only part of the past she had left, even if he was the dark spirit they had fought so many times before. She was his, and he was hers. No-one was taking him away from her.

"No Bakura." She said smiling, leaving Bakura totally confused as he stared down at her. "Like me you're not alone, and I'm not letting you go. You're here now and you're not leaving again. I won't let it happen I promise you that." She said sinking down into his chest, sending bolts up Bakura's spine. His hair stood on end as she nuzzled down into his body. 

"I don't know what's happening to me." He whispered bending his head down to her neck. "But I'll trust you on this one girl." He said teasingly nuzzling her neck playfully. 

Tea smiled, and curved her neck over, allowing the long, white haired boy to nuzzle it further. She didn't want to move. She wasn't going to move. And so they didn't. They both lay there upon the carpet, one leaning against the other, one's arms wrapped around the other. And that's how they sat, hours later.

Tea felt Bakura's Millennium ring against his chest and smiled. Lifting her face up, she reached and kissed his chin lightly. Bakura's face tinted pink and slowly he rocked the girl in his arms, in a very un-Bakura fashion, that surprised even Tea. Slowly, ever so slowly Tea's eyes closed and sleep overcame her once again. Bakura listened to the rhythmic breathing below him, and smirked slightly. Instead of looking down, he too closed his eyes and fell under the affects of sleep. 

Zoeygirl: There! HAH! I got that chapter done! Yes!! (Sorry kinda happy.) Anyways, NO, THAT'S NOT THE END!!!!  I expect 4 more chapters and that'll be it. Mahaha! (O_O) Anyways sorry about the confusion, but if this helps two other people are involved with Bakura's…um…appearance. And THEY KNOW! (^__^) And since you guys have been so good about this I'll go ahead and tell ya. Ryou's not dead! (O_O) I wouldn't do that to him. (Cries.) Till next time, see ya! (O_-.)


	11. Ch12 The Coming of Truth, Discoveries Ma...

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey everyone! I owe you an apology for updating so fricken late. I left for Miami the day after I got back from my last vacation…(*_*) VERY HECTIC I'M AFRAID. Anyways we'll cut the crap and get to the story. I must say all your kind words really put my spirits back in order especially since I haven't written in a while and I want to get back in the habit. So thanks a lot! ((^___^))

Tea Fan: SO GLAD TO HEAR FROM YA AGAIN! (^_^) How are ya? Hey I guess we both had screwed up schedules over the summer you could say. What a coincidence! (^_^) Don't worry I promise this'll make more since before it's over. If there are still things you don't understand just let me know and I'll fill ya in. So…when are ya going to update your story? (^_^) I know, it's been hectic, take your time. But it's a good beginning and with 24 reviews in the first chappie I think you should continue. (O__-.)

Sailor Panda: Thank you, great to meet another Yami Bakura fan. Oh and any criticism is good criticism I think.

Dark Chameleon: Loved your stories and thanks for the kind words! All I have to say is update soon. (When I get my E-mail up ya gotta give me your E-mail address. (^_^)

Chi Chobit 13/2003: I'll be happy to read your stories as soon as possible! Thanks for reviewing my Inuyasha story!

Lady Dragon 636: Read most of your stories and all I have to say is CONTINUE NOW! (^_^)

Okay here's what ya guys want…

*Dream sequence*

The room was black, dreadfully black.  A single pin needle could rupture the entire balance of silence. There was no floating, there were no figures, there wasn't a person there to meet him. Only the hoarse breathing could be heard flowing through his slightly pursed lips, his narrowed eyes scanning the surroundings around him, except there was nothing to scan, just a black abyss.

"What the hell kind of dream is this?" Bakura noted to himself aloud. Taking one step forward, Bakura felt himself fall! He yelled out in surprise as he felt his body fall through the unreal air. Finally his body stopped and hit what was maybe the ground with a nasty thud. Meekly, he grimaced and raised his body using his arms. 

"Shit, that hurt! The hell? Since when did dreams hurt?!" He yelled aloud, cursing the black void that still surrounded him.

"You could give pain but you never could receive pain too well now could you Yami Bakura?" A soft British voice spoke aloud. Bakura spun around, his fists curled tightly ready to knock whoever it was that caused him to fall out. His arched eyes opened wide in surprise as he stared at the exact replica of himself.

"Hello Yami Bakura. It's been awhile." Bakura very slowly walked a few steps forward circling the softer side of himself, his dark orbs stretching beyond human limit. The white haired boy that stood in front of him, was smiling lightly, his innocent eyes relaxed, and his arms hanging loosely by his side. The white main clung to his shoulders unlike Bakura's, whose hair arched upwards and spiked up as if on the alert.

"What…the…hell-is-going-on-here?" Bakura asked very slowly, raising his eyes as if he were staring at Yami in tights or a bikini.

"Uh your probably wondering what's going on here huh?" Ryou asked rubbing his head bashfully. Bakura regained his composure and sneered. He started to circle Ryou as if stalking his prey, never removing his narrowed eyes from his lighter half. "You see it's really a long story. You must be really confused huh?" 

Bakura growled lightly, continuing to stalk his prey. "Yes you could say that." He said hoarsely between clenched teeth, curling his fists into whiter than white knuckles. "Where the hell have you been?!" He snapped getting closer as Ryou made no effort to move. 

"Bakura I didn't exactly have a choice." Ryou began. 

"Like hell you didn't! A lot of weird shit has happened to me, with no aibou in sight and I want some answers! Like where the hell have you been!" Bakura roared startling Ryou slightly. "I want some answers right now, even if it is just a dream, stuff like this just doesn't happen!" Bakura approached Ryou until he was less than 5inches away. Ryou winced at the growls emitting from his counterparts throat. 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't remove your face and plaster it on your ass right now." Bakura said calmly. "B-Bakura." Ryou moaned sick of the threats. 

"What!? It's my dream I can make whatever I want possible!"

Ryou took a deep breath and a step back, causing Bakura to raise an eyebrow. "Yes what do you want to say?" He said annoyed.

"You know me all too well Bakura." Ryou said shaking his head and smiling. Bakura made a face of disgust as he folded his arms. "Okay, yeah get all the mush out of your system."

"Okay listen Bakura, I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. As soon as Y/M made his uh…move we really didn't exist anymore. Well to be more exact YOU didn't exist anymore." He said trailing off. 

Bakura unfolded his arms as his face became serious. "What do you mean? I remember putting a piece of myself into Yami's millennium puzzle during the duel with Yugi and that Bandit Keith fellow. When we lost I took shelter within it thinking that you had been obliterated." 

Ryou raised both his eyes. "Oh gee, thanks mate." 

"It wasn't a choice for me then and you were of no concern to my world domination plans so quit with that crap! Now what do you mean I didn't exist anymore.!?"

Ryou sighed heavily as he bowed his head over. "Bakura you didn't have a body."

Bakura sustained from gasping, but on the inside he wanted to drop to all fours. What made him sicker was the fact that Ryou knew it too. He felt helpless now, it was coming all too fast for him to believe. "That's a load of shit."

 Ryou kept his head bowed. He expected this much from his Yami if not more. "Did you really think Yami didn't realize what you would do if you got a hold of a piece of the puzzle?" Bakura tilted his head to the side. Ryou had his full undivided attention now. 

"He planned it that way Yami Bakura. He knew what he was doing. Even if you were going to cause continuous trouble he knew what he was doing. And while I drifted in this nothingness as long as I can remember on that faithful day, Yami asked me if I wanted my body back. I wouldn't have the weight of the spirit I wouldn't have anymore problems, I'd have just me and only me. I asked him what would happen to you and he said he wasn't sure. You see my body was suppose to be yours as a payback or something."

Bakura's eyes snapped wide open. "A payback??! OF WHAT!?" Bakura yelled.

"Hey you don't have to bloody well scream at me, I'm right here!" Ryou said covering his ears. "And I don't know what he meant by that, he didn't say anything else. But he did say that I am your future self or something like that, and that we are one whether you bloody well like it or not." Bakura sneered and turned away.

"Yami said there would be a way, but it would mean trading places with you. Allowing you to have my body, I would wait dormant until the time comes where I can find a body. If it does not happen soon I would cease you exist." Ryou's words hit home, and Bakura couldn't find the words to say. Ryou had given his body up for him? But why?! Why would he do that!? 'I've done nothing but use him at any expense. Why would he trade his life for mine?' Bakura thought to himself, not realizing he had been standing there silent for quite some time.

"Because I knew your life wasn't all that great and you were like me at one point in time. You need a second chance and you need a friend or two whether you like that or not." Ryou said smiling.

Bakura stared wide eyed at Ryou. "How did you know?" He said gruffly, taking a step back.

Ryou sort of chuckled and continued to smile. "Because we share the same body and we are one. You see Yami said it was up to me. I could wait and leave for good, or I could do what you do and lie dormant within you or I guess me." Ryou said tilting his head up somewhat confused of what exactly he was saying. "Of course I can't do much. I'm more in this sleeping mode like you once were."

"So you're saying I was asleep in Yami's puzzle all this time until just a few days ago?" Bakura asked shakily, his heart pounding in the process. Ryou nodded his head slowly, his smile fading.

"It was the only way I'm afraid. There was no other place to put you. We couldn't exactly set you free or anything, and I still had a decision to make. So here I lie, sleeping within your ring, unable to make any contact except in your dreams."

Bakura stared down and found the ring around Ryou's neck. He hadn't noticed it until now. Bakura quickly stared down at his own neck, and surprisingly enough the ring was lying on his chest too. 'Wait, there are two rings?' Bakura thought to himself franticly.

"I don't understand." Bakura stuttered. Ryou smiled slightly and approached him. "I told you already we are one. We share the same body just like before except there really isn't any real way in separating now. It's up to you whether you'd rather share the body or not. I never intended for that but-

"But if you do that you'd be basically giving your life up am I correct?" Bakura asked somewhat annoyed at this conversation, staring straight ahead as he held his millennium ring. "How do I decide this fate?"

"Anxious already eh Bakura?" Ryou asked frowning. When there was no response, Ryou felt it was best to just shut up about it. "You can complete what I had originally agreed to by removing the ring and destroying it. Or I could stay, but you would still have to remove it and return it to the one who can make it happen. Basically the one who sealed your fate. But if you choose this fate, we will be one forever, we will die together."

Bakura rolled his eyes, heaving a heavy sigh. "So either way I lose the ring right?"

"You could say that, yes." Ryou said in a monotone voice.

"And what if I refuse to give it up hmmm?" Bakura narrowed his eyes into little, curved slits.

Ryou knew to expect this question as well. It would've come sooner or later. "You don't have a choice-

"Like hell I don't!" Bakura grabbed Ryou by the throat and dangled him a foot off the ground, while emitting deep growls from the back of his throat. 

"No! Gah!" Ryou gasped for breath as Bakura dropped him to the black ground. "The ring's power will fade completely until it's nothing more than a trinket, and then we both disappear! It'll be utterly useless in a few weeks! Cough, cough." Ryou clutched his throat, and stared up at the enraged spirit. "Soon you won't be a spirit anymore, you'll be like everyone else or you will become nothing at all, your choice!" Ryou slowly began to stand, never removing his eyes from his other half. "Your destiny has come Bakura." Ryou said bravely, eye level with Bakura.

Bakura grunted and turned away. "You said you were only able to make contact in my dreams but you appeared to Tea." He began abruptly.

"…What?" (O_O) "What are you talking about?

"You heard what I said! You appeared to Tea but you said only in my dreams! What the hell was that about!?" Bakura cried out flailing his arms about.

Ryou just stared on half amused half bewildered. ((0__0)) "Oh that."

"YESSS THAT!! You dumbass!" (-_-)

"Well I suppose Malik's millennium items had something to do with it. Besides I needed to say a few things to her on your behalf." Ryou replied simply raising a finger to his innocent mouth, reminiscing on the matter.

Ryou felt another tug on his dream collar. "What did you have to say to her that you can't say to me?" Bakura almost whispered through tightly clenched teeth. Ryou gulped heavily. "It's uh, you know personal."

Bakura released the boy and turned around. "So you like her too huh?" He said menacingly. Ryou fell back to the ground in a huff. ((O))____((O))

"I'll take that as a yes." Bakura said, his back still turned on his aibou.

Ryou shrugged it off and furrowed his eyes for the first time. "Wait you like her?"

"Like yourself that is none of your concern, but if we're sharing the same body you should already know the answer to that question." He said smirking.

Ryou's mouth dropped wide open. He didn't expect this to happen so quickly.

 Before anymore could be said, Bakura's body began to dissipate into nothing. "I'm waking aren't I?" Ryou nodded. 

Bakura tilted his head over just a little, allowing Ryou to see one of his eyes. "We'll continue this conversation the next time we meet." He said hoarsely as he disappeared all at once. "Wait!" Ryou cried after. "I'm not done-with-you." Ryou trailed off and stood there shrugging. "I suppose I'll just have to wait." He said sighing heavily and shaking his head, a small smile popping up between his lips. "Till next time mate."

*End of dream*

A delightful aroma filled Bakura's nose as his eyes squinted open. He shielded his face with one hand, as the light from the window bathed the entire room. "Damn light." He mumbled aloud as he sat up. That's when he noticed something was missing. 

"Tea." 

He turned his head in every which way but there was no sign of the girl. 

"hmmm hmm-hmm-hmm" Bakura tilted his head to the kitchen. Someone was in there. No, better yet, someone was cooking something….and someone was humming. Bakura slumped his way over to the kitchen and discovered a brunette in front of the oven cooking something.

Tea didn't bother to turn around, she knew who it was. "Glad to see your alive Bakura." Bakura winced at the mention of being alive. Boy did he have a lot to explain. He thought it best to just let it go in case she had another break down. 

"Yes I suppose I am too, now may I ask exactly what you are doing?" He said arching an eye, acting as if he weren't interested but his stomach told him otherwise.

"Well I don't think it takes a rocket scientist- or better yet a priest to figure it out." She teased, listening to his growls behind. It was fun ticking him off, especially when you knew he wouldn't do a thing about it.

"Is that food ready yet?" Bakura asked pleadingly. "You've been asleep for awhile now, can you wait like 10 more minutes?" Tea asked her back still turned.

"Well what exactly are you making? Nothing to foo-foo I hope." Bakura huffed around. 

"It's Macaroni and cheese Bakura." Tea said getting annoyed. 

"OH." Was the only comment made by the ancient spirit. "Well I do prefer meat, red meat preferably."

That did it! Bakura stood back, while Tea twirled around a large steak knife in her left hand. Bakura said nothing, he just stared at the knife somewhat taken back by her actions. She had a lot of rage in her. ((*))__((*))

 "Listen Bakura I know about your meat diet okay! You didn't let me say pork chops!" Tea huffed as she placed the knife down gently. Bakura sustained from gulping noticeably while his eyes stayed enlarged. 'A lot of rage.' He noted to himself.

"H-how much food are you making?" He commented stuttering slightly. Tea smiled at Bakura's attempt at changing the subject. "Well I thought you'd be hungry. I mean you just had that meal at that bar place, so I figured you need a refill on food." 

Bakura arched his eyes. He didn't buy a word she was saying. "Is that so now? Are you sure half of that or perhaps most of that isn't for you now? Geez Tea I did not realize how much the happy girl ate. It must take a lot to keep up a positive attitude doesn't it?" He teased. He knew she was blushing in front.

"Bakura?" 

"Yes?" Bakura asked

"Why don't you set the table or something like that?" Tea was in no mood for Bakura's attitude despite last night's events. 

"I have a better idea." Bakura stated in his deep voice that made Tea shiver in such a way that she never felt before. "What's that?" Before Tea could turn to face him, two warm arms encircled her waist and squeezed lightly. 

"How about I just hold on to you?" Bakura whispered through her left ear. Tea smiled widely and twisted around in his arms, facing him. She looped her arms around his neck, tugging on a lock of white hair. Bakura smirked and rested his forehead against hers. "What, checking to see if it's all there?" Tea giggled lightly and curled his lock around her finger playfully.

"No I just like how it feels. It's not everyday I find a guy with nicer hair than me." She stated, causing Bakura to blush lightly in embarrassment. 

Tea rested her head on his shoulder, while Bakura just held her close. "You know eventually you will have to let go." He said smirking. 

"I know, or at least until the food burns." Bakura's eyes snapped out of its daze and he pouted at the food in front of him. "You know Tea I'm really hungry."

"Shut up and don't move." She said quietly. Bakura shrugged and squeezed her tighter. His eyes tilted to the side, and he furrowed his eyes in curiosity. All Tea's letters were in the trash can. 

"So you've taken my advice, huh?" He asked proudly. It was Tea's turn to smirk. He actually thought that his treatment had worked. 

"No not really, it just ticked me off more than anything but I know ya meant well. No, it was Yugi." 

Bakura's eyes went as wide as saucers. "YUGI!" 

Tea released him, and stared into his clouded eyes. "It's a long story."

Bakura finally understood and frowned lightly. "Yes I suppose this is as good as time as any to explain. Tea gave him a bewildered look. 

"I've had dreams too." He said quietly.

Hundreds, and hundreds of miles away, in a desert land where the heat reached incredible limits, a lone figure cloaked in a dark brown stepped out of a small jet. He stepped on the hot pavement where a camel awaited him only yards away. Taking of the dark brown hood, the figure revealed himself.

"Hmm, home sweet home." The figure said sarcastically approaching the camel, and a man clothed in black holding a small canvas bag.

"Malik everything is in order." The covered man replied.

"Good." Malik said climbing on top of the animal and receiving the canvas from the man below. 

"May I ask where you are going into the desert without anyone to accompany you?" He asked staring at the golden item halfway concealed under the dark brown hooded cloak.

Malik stared at the man below with a stern expression. "To the Pyramid."   

The man cloaked in black gasped and took a step back. "T-To THE Pyramid?! Where t-those tombs lie??!! But, but why Master Malik?!! Nobody has been there in over 63 years!" Malik smirked and stared out into the barren desert where he would soon travel.

"There is a matter of concern I must tend to. This may be the most important thing I do yet…or at least the right thing." ((--_--)) He said tiredly.

"B-But they say the tombs are haunted, they are filled with spirits of the past!" He said taking a step backwards, and staring up at the determined young man. Deep in the back of his mind he knew this young man truly was a guardian just like his ancestors.

"I will be back within a week, make sure the jet is ready for when I return."

"Do you have enough supplies?" The man asked still shaken up. Malik smiled and patted the bags tied up to the camel's rear. "I think I will do fine. Now I must go." Malik didn't take a second glance back. The camel sprinted out into the sea of sand, his golden hair trailing behind. He felt the wind pick up and prayed to Ra it wasn't a sand storm on the move. 

'I must solve this now. I knew there was something to that spirit, I knew it! The Pharaoh has concealed more than he has let on. If this is truly the work of the Pharaoh and Bakura is the one I think he is that the scripts have told me, then it is only a matter of time before both Bakura and Ryou disappear. If I don't return in time they may not figure it out for themselves and it will be too late. The prophecy will have come and gone and again it will be my fault. I must not fail, not this time. I can take back all the people I have wronged if I fix this problem here and now! I will prove to my sister that I have done my job well.' Malik fell deep in thought as he urged the camel to move faster, his cloak flailing behind him.

He stared up over the mounds of sand. His eyes narrowed down into little slits as a strange ominous silence took hold. There was no more wind, there was nothing. Even the sun looked slightly alert, as if hiding behind the mountains of sand itself. Something was wrong.

But before a thought could stray into his head, Malik's eyes widened into huge bright orbs. A giant, monstrous cloud of sand whipped across the desert, like an avalanche!

(X_X)

"SHIT! A SAND STORM!" Malik shouted, raising his hood tightly over his head and halfway down to his face. Malik cursed and yelled something in Egyptian, calling the camel by name and encouraging it to move faster. The cloud of sand raced at they're heals, as they ran against nature itself! The wind picked up and the air filled their lungs with sand particles, yet still they ran! Malik was determined. Like hell a stupid sand storm was going to stop him!

"I have to make it!" he yelled, not bothering to stare back at the storm that edged closer to their backs. The Pyramid was now in sight! It was closer than he remembered! Then again no one got within a mile of it. Only Archeologists who dare to question its power got close enough, and the last one was over 63 years ago!

It was so close, they were almost there! A canvas of over half his water dropped to the ground and disappeared within the fog of sand, dust and wind, but still he did not turn back. Malik kept going refusing to stop! "Shit!" He cried. "That was my water! Forget the food, if I don't have enough water I'm screwed!" He yelled, only loud enough for his camel to hear. 

As they ran Malik was unaware of his millennium rod that glowed brightly, brighter than it ever had before. He felt its power and stared down, wide eyed at its own free actions. It had never done THAT before!

But then his thoughts were clouded and the storm roared passed the camel, engulfing them both within it.

Zoeygirl: Hope ya like it. Sorry I had to leave you hanging at some part. Hmm wonder what happened to Malik? Oh well it was a bit talkative here sorry bout that. Till next time See ya! O__-.)


	12. Ch13 Destiny is Upon You Malik!

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Yep, got another chapter out. I suppose I couldn't leave you all at a cliff hanger like that. Anyways, glad that last chapter helped ya out a bit. I know it was a bit confusing but I think you'll be able to figure it out from here without anymore helpful dreams. (Smiles widely.)

Dark Chameleon: Sorry my E-mail is currently down, it has been for a while. We're getting a cable rewired and so I won't be having one for a little bit. (;_;) But…when it does I'll let ya know! (^_^)

Carmen: (Waggles her finger.) I'm not telling. (^_^)

Rai: Why thank you! What a compliment! That means a lot. (^)_(^) I remember when I just did my first chapter, of my first story. I was so proud of it, and now I can't believe how my ficts have grown. (O_O) I'm really touched that I'm your favorite Y-G-O author! Thank you! (^_^)

Tea Fan: Well thank ya very much for your reviews and take your time on your story, I'll wait patiently for whatever you have planned next. I'll consider your idea for AOL IM and you're not the first who said I should get that. The only problem is, I don't have AOL. (*_*) Oh and thanks for your idea in my other story. I plan on using a few. (^_^)

Anime*Angel: Yep, I haven't forgotten that story! (^_^) I'm just trying to think how I should write it, but this story kind of popped into my head so I thought I should write it before I forget. Glad you reminded me, and I plan to write it in the future. (^_^)

Chibi Dark Magician Seren: I had fun in Miami thank you! (^_^) A little bit too much sun I'm afraid. (-_-) Glad ya like the story!

Fox-Spirit AKA Y.V: So glad you like it. (^_^) And I'll be more than happy to read your story! Actually I think I might've already read it. (^_^) (Smiles widely.)

Thank you EVERYONE for your wonderful words. Okay enough with the small talk here's what you guys really came here to read.

A barren waste land. Yes that's what it was. There was nothing for miles and miles, except sand and more sand. The sun felt closer then anywhere else in the world. It felt like your skin would melt right off, into nothing but a puddle of mush.  The only storm that traveled its sea of sand was the great sand storms that drifted to and fro without warning.

The land was scattered with shrubs and cacti, and the occasional lizard, hare and scorpion here and there, but nothing else. The heat at times would be unbearable, scorching everything in sight. And yet it was hard to believe a race once dwelt in these lands. They learned to live like anyone else, feeling at home in the deserts of hell. Memories lingered in the air, memories of the past, memories of its people, of its prosperity and of its despair. Many never knew the history that still stayed hot during the time of the Pharaoh. And most never came to know the life of the Tomb Robber. And so the great, unknown pyramid stood. For years it was untouched, unmarked by man. Only the spirits that refused to sleep traveled its inner walls, refusing to rest because of some unsolved problem of its troubled past life…That is till now…

The great sand storm passed its blocks of clay like a morning breeze. It pounded the heavy mounds of sand against its age old 100 foot tall walls like a simple piece of paper blowing in the wind. And as if nothing happened, it passed and was there no more. Yet there it stood. The lone standing pyramid unflawed and unmoving by the heavy winds. After years and years of enduring dry heat and menacing wind storms, there it stood, unchanged by the world around it.

A four legged creature popped out from the passing storm, standing tall and proud…and without an owner upon his back. He laid himself down upon the hot sand, and tilted his head up, observing the sky above.

"COUGH, COUGH!" 

The camel turned his head towards his master that emerged from the cloud of dust with little satisfaction. He approached his camel, his head bowed, and the hood to his cloak down. Sandy golden hair shined brightly, despite the winds that blew it around.

Malik dropped to his knees, beside his companion gasping for air and rubbing his eyes. He growled aloud, startling the camel, and cursed the storm in another language. Slowly he rose to his feet, observing his surroundings as he dusted himself off.

"Shit. Every time! Every stinking time I'm out here this happens!" Malik yelled out, causing his camel to rise.

"What are you staring at?" Malik snapped at the camel, who simply stood there carefree.

Malik raised his head up and dropped his jaw in awe. He was right under the pyramid! He had never actually been here before, because of the rumors that took place. He wondered what awaited inside. 

Malik poured some water into a wide, goblet and laid it down on the ground. "Tk-Tk." With a simple gesture, the camel pranced on over and knelt its head into the goblet, lapping up every drop.

"Hmm, you're a spoiled brat you know that?" Malik commented patting the camel's fat gut. "You know most camels can go days and days without water, but you can't even last a few hours."

The camel grunted back, and continued to lap the water up. Malik sighed, and left most of his bags except a small one next to his companion. With one last glance up, Malik entered its opening.

It was dark, very dark, but it wasn't surprising. What would you expect from something that never got visitors?

Malik furrowed his eyebrows and took out his millennium rod. Before he knew it, it was shining brightly down a shadowed path that led to a number of rooms. Malik sighed and took a step forward.

"WHOOSH!" A passing sound startled Malik and caused him to fall back. As he looked up, a row of torches lit themselves miraculously without any matches or fire. Now the path was lit with much light, and he could see the ground before him. 

"What strange magic they have here." He thought to himself aloud. With a simple shrug, he descended down the path, and the passing torches lined along the walls.

Strange noises hovered below, above, and from side to side. Malik remembered that this place had roaming and free moving spirits all around. Most were nothing to be concerned about, but those that suffered greatly took action upon its intruders.

A low, moan echoed through the clay walls, and a single torch's flame burnt out. But Malik did not stop, nor did he turn his head to investigate. No, instead he smirked and narrowed his eyes. He had handled spirits before, and they were nothing much that concerned him. Actually Bakura and Yami were not much different from them, except they took residents up in living bodies that weren't their own. Besides, his millennium rod did more then effect living people. No spirit would approach him, as long as he held onto to it tightly. The ancient spirits knew all too well of the millennium items created by the Pharaoh.

A single door with 5 lit torches on each side, told him that this was the room. Malik furrowed his eyebrows, and breathed in heavily. Closing his eyes, the Egyptian spoke loudly in an unknown commanding language and as he finished the old doors creaked open. 

Malik's deep violet eyes snapped open and there before him was a room. He scanned every bit of it, his heart skipping a beat as he observed the red hand carved painted pictures on the walls. The entire room had pictures and stories on every inch of it. And there sitting in the middle of the brightly lit room, was a stone table. And upon the stone table was a very old, rusty blue box. The box stood tall, and on top were two curved handles on each side. Apparently, this strange thing was used to hold some valuable object of some sort. Whatever it was, was gone now, probably stolen by the last visitors, years ago.

Malik's jaw dropped, and his eyes flashed wide open. His hand shook as he felt the smooth blue box against his fingers.

"S-So this is it. This was where Bakura's spirit lay to rest for almost five thousand years! And that must be where the ring was placed. It just sat there on top of that blue box, all that time." Malik said shakily to himself. "T-This room is filled with so many memories of so many people, Bakura included. I can't believe it! Here lies the history of many lives!" 

Malik fell to his knees as he stared up at the 90 foot high ceiling! As far as his eye could see, there were endless pictures on the walls, endless pictures of unknown people his ancestors had studied for years. Each person had an amazing story to tell related somehow to the Pharaoh, whether it be good or bad. Yet most never knew any of these events and so each remained a mystery, like Bakura's past. 

Bright red pictures of people and important events covered the room leaving not one gap between, and above each picture stood a different sign. This truly was a sacred room.

Malik stared at what appeared to be a young boy on the wall in front of his eyes, but he wasn't sure because the paintings were incredibly old. The boy was standing over a human body, hurt plainly displayed on his face. And that was it for that one.

A strange feeling took hold of him, and Malik's body shook slightly. Feeling awkward, Malik brought a single finger up to his cheek, and felt a strange wetness below his left eye. He removed his hand and stared at the water on his finger. 

"Why-why am I crying?" He asked himself aloud, still on his knees. 

Malik turned his attention to the rod in his hand. It was glowing a slight green, engulfed in gold light. "How strange he thought." 

Rising up, Malik observed the room again. He wasn't here for the box. No that was not what he had gone here for. Perhaps if the ring still stood on it, then it would be something to travel for, but most never knew of the memories on the wall and so it was never visited much. No, Malik had come to find a certain, particular story painted on the clay walls, one that concerned Bakura. If he didn't find it in time then it may be too late. 

"There's no way in hell I'll be able to find it!" Malik's growls echoed through the room and passed the door. Even the spirits were silenced at his fury.

"There are too many pictures and I'll never be able to see the ones up that high! For all I know it could be at the very top! This is hopeless." He spoke to himself, cursing his current predicament. 

"Why do you look up so blindly at something you cannot see Ishtar?" A voice spoke from behind.

Malik narrowed his eyes, and remained calm. It was most likely a spirit of some sort but whatever it was knew his name and he had to be prepared for whoever it was. Carefully and well hidden in front of him, Malik turned the millennium rod, into a shining dagger that dripped with the memories of blood on it. 

"And who may I ask are you?" Malik spoke calmly, in a stern and determined accent.

"I am the one who was assigned the task of tending to the millennium items, to make sure they did not fall into the wrong hands for power alone. I serve the Pharaoh that lives even now, and I am the one who took what items were left and passed them to worthy followers, who would serve a purpose in the Pharaoh's future, just like you Ishtar, keeper of the millennium rod."

Malik's eyes tilted upwards, and with quick movement Malik turned to face the intruder before him. Malik arched an eyebrow up at the man clothed in white. His blue eyes pierced Malik's soul, and his tan face bore into Malik's face. Malik stepped back, and glared at him profoundly.

"What do you want spirit?" He stated plainly. 

"Ishtar I am not a spirit and I am here to assist you just as was predicted 5,000 years ago." He said simply in a monotone voice, his eyes still focused on Malik.

"I suggest you leave before you find yourself dealing with someone out of your league spirit." Malik replied back, not believing a word of it. "Oh and just to let you know that thing on your head is out of date. Seriously those things are getting old." Malik mused, turning around.

The man arched his eyes slightly but that was it. "I see you have changed greatly Ishtar. I thought I was almost going to have to remove your item from you. But I see the Pharaoh straightened you out." He said simply, ignoring Malik's comments.

Malik gasped and zipped around in a 90 degree angle. He took a very close look at the Egyptian man before him. "Who are you?" He asked narrowing his eyes into thin slits.

"I told you who I am Ishtar. It is your choice whether for you to believe me or not." He said plainly. "But if you want evidence that I am not who you think I am then here it is." 

Malik took a nervous step back, staring at the millennium Ankh and the millennium scale in awe! His mouth dropped open, unable to speak and unable to move. His eyes went as wide as saucers and his hand gripped the ground tightly for some security.

"I remember who you use to be." The man replied, staring down at the bewildered young man.  

"You have no idea who the hell I am!" Malik snapped back from the floor.

The man sighed heavily and stepped back, turning his head upward to the tall ceiling. 

"You have changed but I see your attitude hasn't. There was a time when you were deeply troubled Ishtar. Since you were a holder of a millennium item, it was my job to judge you. Luckily you and Yami met before we did, or you would've already been judged and punished." He stated simply still staring up at the walls.

"Shut up! I don't know where you came from, but you cannot have my millennium rod!" Malik yelled out, still on the floor.

The man made no reaction to Malik's hasty words. In fact he ignored them all together. "I know all about your history Ishtar."

"You know nothing!" Malik snapped back.

The man did not change the grim expression upon his face. "I know about your past. I know what how you lusted for power, Yami's power to be exact. I know about your father and I know about Yami Malik."

Malik gasped and breathed in heavily. This time he said nothing.

"You cannot hide it from me Malik, I see it within your soul. But what is done is done, and there is nothing more to be said on it. You are the rightful owner of the millennium rod and I do not wish to take it."

Malik sighed heavily, but did not avert his gaze from the man before him. This man appeared so calm, so relaxed, and so serious all at the same time. Then it occurred to Malik. He had seen this man before! It was only once, but he had seen him!

"I've seen you before!" Malik pointed, blinking repeatedly.

"Yes you might have. My name is Shadi, and I am here to assist you." He replied finally moving his glazed over eyes to Malik.

"This room, this room is very old. In its time it was called the memory room. Its paintings were carved in with a red poker, of every favor, and punishment made by the Pharaoh. It was a way for him to recall what he had done in the past, and a way for him to fix what problems had occurred and had yet to be corrected. In Bakura's case he was both punished and was in the Pharaoh's dept." 

"Wait how do you know who Bakura is?" Malik yelled out suddenly.

Shadi arched an eye, and approached Malik with slow footsteps. Malik crawled backwards, as the taller man neared, hovering over him like a giant.

"Because he was the one who took Pegasus' millennium eye, the one I searched for all over the world. When I discovered him and the millennium ring I discovered right away who he was. I just couldn't believe he was the spirit who slept in the ring, deep in the pyramid and discovered his way to his future self, though he may not know it yet."

Malik gasped aloud, and Shadi stopped less then an inch in front of him. His foot was next to Malik's slightly shaking leg. Shadi smirked slightly, surprising Malik, and bore into his eyes.

"I think you knew that as you read deeper into the scripts. (Sigh.) 63 years ago, a merchant led a team of archeologists within these walls. The memories within haunted that team, and so they fled losing behind their sanity. The merchant was the last one to remain. He stole the ring that stood on that platform, and brought it to sell at market. As he removed it from where it stood, something awakened within it. A spirit like Yugi's had come alive."

Malik stood up finally, and studied the man's grim expression, looking for some sign of lies.

"That merchant worked for me." Shadi replied lowly.

"WHAT?!" Malik took a step back, as a bead of sweat rolled down his smooth, tan face. "I thought you said you had no idea how it found its way to Ryou Bakura, Bakura's self as we know it today!?"

Shadi smirked slightly, amazed by his quick mind. "It was just a feeling. Something told me it was time for the ring to find an owner. I had the merchant give it to the first outsider he saw, in hopes of fate taking its tole. As fate would have it, the ring found its way to Ryou's father. That is all I can say on that matter." Shadi said with little haste.

"Then why here? Why would the Pharaoh, put that ring in here!?" Malik asked anxiously.

"After the Pharaoh sealed Bakura's soul within the ring, he could not place it back with the others. Bakura would awaken, drawn to the power of the other millennium items, and use that power to his advantage. No, instead he placed it in this room, where Bakura could sleep peacefully until the coming day. He had it placed in the middle as a reminder to his greatest deed yet to come. You see the Pharaoh could not bring himself to destroy Bakura. They were the same age at that time, and the Pharaoh may've seen a peace of himself within Bakura. Soon, after the walls were filled with memories long passed the Pharaoh's reign, the door was shut and not to be reopened ever again, in fear that the ring would find another master already enslaved with one so long ago. As you can see that did not happen. Later, the Pharaoh's soul was also sealed by his own hand, but that my friend is another story."

Malik raised both his eyebrows in surprise. Who would've thought such a thing? "So this is where Bakura stayed for so long? Well then where are the markings of Bakura's past?! I must figure out the last bit of the scripture!" He asked frantically, surveying the walls.

Shadi watched his movements, with undaunted eyes. "You are looking in the wrong place." He said simply, causing Malik to turn around.

"Well why don't you stop standing there like a stone statue and tell me, or at least help me! That is what you came here to do right?!" He asked, his hands feeling the deep, red markings upon the walls.

Shadi blinked once and walked to the blue box upon the stone. He was followed by piercing violet eyes, watching his every movement. 

"Do you not wonder why a box stands here Ishtar?" he asked mockingly, making Malik's blood run hot. Malik was losing patience greatly. 

"Well instead of wondering why don't you open it?" Malik mocked back.

"Watch who you talk to Ishtar! You may serve the Pharaoh now, but I have served him longer, and by all rights you should not be holding that item in your hand after the events you brought upon the people of this time!" He spoke commandingly, and so Malik turned away. "No, you open the box Ishtar, it is your fate!" 

Malik turned his head and saw Shadi point to the blue box with a serious expression. Shrugging it off, Malik walked over and opened it.

Inside was a scroll. Furrowing his eyes Malik opened it up, and on that scroll were incredible scenes clearly written by Egyptians of that time. Shadi watched his expression with stern, steel eyes.

"What is on it?" Shadi asked as if he already knew the answer to the question.

Malik observed it carefully, drops of moisture building up around his brow. He hastily wiped it away with a dirty hand, as his eyes widened in disbelief. 

"It's Yami-I mean the Pharaoh! He's standing up on some type of alter...with a woman!"

Shadi grabbed the scroll from him and studied it. Sighing heavily he handed it back to Malik. 

"Uh-turn it upside down, that is I suppose another…story." He said rolling his eyes.

Malik shrugged and turned it upside down. His mouth literally snapped open. There was what looked like Bakura. His eyes were closed and he was on his knees, with some sort of blue light around him. His face actually seemed different, almost kind. In his hands was the ring, and he was extending it out to someone. Malik moved his eyes up and gasped aloud. It was indeed Yami! The Pharaoh was receiving the millennium ring, with a smile upon his face. That scene was completely covered in blue light now. The next picture above literally had his blood running cold. A purple ball of light hovered right over Bakura as he handed the ring over, and in that light was what appeared to be Bakura's face smiling down at him! Could it have been Ryou's face?

"No it couldn't be! They can't predict that, it's impossible!" Malik yelled out in disbelief, his hands shaking as he stared at the scroll. Shadi said nothing. He watched completely silent as Malik stared down, a smile was upon Shadi's face. He had succeeded in his mission. 

One last scene caught Malik's eye. The sky above was done in dark purple and black. In the center was a full moon that hovered brightly down. Its light shined right down on Yami and Bakura, engulfing both of them within it. That's when it occurred to Malik. 

Slowly Malik's nervous head rose and a look of horror were upon his face. He rolled the scroll up and quickly placed it back in the blue box. His eyes darted over to Shadi's serious yet calm expression.

"I understand!" Malik said suddenly. "Bakura must return his millennium ring to Yami, Yugi's Yami! He will live in this world once again as will Ryou if he returns that ring to Yami free willingly! That is the key here! That is the only way!" Malik said shakily.

Shadi nodded shortly, and turned away, his expression remained the same. 

"Tell me this though." Malik began his hand shaking violently, as the other one clutched onto the rod. "When is the next full moon?" Shadi did not turn to face him.

"It will be tomorrow night in Domino City if that's where you mean." Shadi replied in a monotone voice. "I suggest you hurry. It took you nearly 2 ½ days to get here. 

Malik smirked and chuckled lightly. "Yes but I had a sand storm to slow me down." Malik sighed and walked to the opening entrance, while Shadi stared up at the walls.

"It was Yami who did this all wasn't it, in other words the Pharaoh? He knew all along, he knew this entire time and he probably sent you here right now. He probably knows what's going on this very second doesn't he? Hey I bet you and Yami were the ones who had him reappear just recently! It was you guys! " Malik's violet eyes bore straight through Shadi's back. 

Shadi did not turn to face him this time. "Go now, before it is too late."

Malik nodded and grabbed a bag he had left on the ground. "Thank you for everything. I do not know what you will do next or what the Pharaoh has for your agenda, but I wish you luck." 

Shadi nodded, and so with a final gaze, Malik was gone. 

He opened the entrance to the outside, and was blinded by the light. A large creature approached him, making noises in response. Malik packed his things up quickly and placed them on top of the camel's back. He climbed atop his companion and made way out to the desert again, placing his hood over his head once more. His eyes stared out into the sea of sand, reminiscing on the events that just took place. He had a little over a day and half to get there and it was going on noon right about now in Domino, if he calculated this correctly. On top of that Yami and little Yugi were somewhere here in Egypt with his sister! 

"This is hopeless." He mumbled to himself. "But I have to try."

 With a few commanding words, the camel was off.

'I don't have much time.' Malik thought to himself. 'If this is true then Bakura can be saved and perhaps Ryou as well, but there isn't much time! I must get there before it's too late or Bakura makes the wrong choice and then both of them will be lost for good!' His piercing, violet eyes narrowed down, as his hood blew over. "I must not let Tea down! I promised I would repay her for my wrong doings and that is what I will do!" He cried out, urging the camel to move faster!

His tan face looked up at the ceiling above, the spirit's whispers and moans echoed through the walls once again. Shadi frowned lightly, placing a hand upon the blue box before him.

"So the Pharaoh's wishes will finally be fulfilled." He sighed to himself, taking one last look around the room. He felt the pain within, and he felt his heart crack in two, just as Malik's did. A single, tear rolled down his tan cheek, and Shadi did not bother to remove it. 

"There is no human on this earth that can challenge the memories of pain of ones self. The love and hate within this room is enough to drive a man mad. It is lucky for Ishtar he had his millennium rod there to protect him. And there it shined, through the heart ache and misery of this hurtful place." 

The door creaked close behind Shadi, who never once turned back. That tear dropped to the ground aimlessly, as each row of torches burned out. 

*1 DAY LATER*

Tea sat on the futon next to the window. Bakura sat behind her, his arms tightly around the brunette girl. Yes, once again it was raining! 

Tea shivered, feeling the warm breath on her head, and the rhythmic beating of his heart. She was happy that she got those mysterious dreams off her back. Bakura actually didn't seem bothered by them at all. In fact, he said they were probably some sort of sign, and it was meant to happen just like his dream. Tea was a bit shaken up when he mentioned Ryou, but comforted by the fact that he wasn't talking of despair or anything. As luck would have it, Tea did not have such dreams last night. No, she hadn't had those dreams in the past 4 days. 

Those 4 days were the best days she had, had in a long time. She showed Bakura everything, and everywhere she went. She took him to DDR, (Dance, Dance Revolution.) and had him practically make a fool of himself! It was funny to watch!

Everyday it would rain, and every night it would pour, stopping occasionally for a few hours but never long. But it didn't bother either of them. In fact they began to enjoy it. Tea was just slightly surprised her town hadn't gotten a flood warning yet. (-_-)

"(Sigh.) So what do you want to do now?" Tea asked out of the blue, her eyes half closed.  

Bakura stared ahead, his eyes were still heavily arched, and his face was stern and unkind, but his eyes told another story all together. They contained passion, trust, and possibly happiness. Something he did not know of for a very long time, and if he did his heart had forgotten. 

"To sit here." He said simply.

"Huh?" Tea looked up at his expressionless face.

"Let's just sit here." He said gazing down at her and smirking. 

Tea shrugged and snuggled down into his arms. "Hey guess what tonight is?" She asked happily.

"Taco night?" He teased, chuckling slightly. "I still don't understand that combination of cheese, meat, and hot sauce, but it was good I suppose"

Tea sweat dropped, and she had to contain herself from laughing. "No, tonight's a full moon!"

"Oh." Was the only response out of Bakura.

"Oh? Oh come on we can-

Ring, ring, ring!

Tea frowned as did Bakura, as the phone continued to ring. Sighing unhappily, Tea wiggled out of Bakura's arms and walked over to the phone. Bakura sulked and cursed whoever it was on the other line. 

"Hello?" Tea asked politely into the phone.

"Hey Tea it's me!" A kind voice spoke back.

Tea's eyes practically snapped open. "Yugi!"

Bakura turned to face her, staring up at her face that stared down at Bakura's.

"How are ya Yugi?" She asked happily.

"Good how are you?" He asked gleefully. 

"Oh good, everything's going good! It's raining here a lot but hey I'm enjoying it!" Tea smiled seductively at a winking Bakura.

"Yeah I know." Yugi said sadly.

Tea furrowed her eyebrows. Did she just hear him correctly? "Uh how do you know that Yugi?" She asked slowly. 

"Because me and the gang, are on our way over to the house." Yugi yelled out in enthusiasm. 

Tea's eyes got VERY large. ((0))~((0))

"D-did you just say you're on your way to my house Yugi?"

Bakura fell off the futon. ((O))_((O))

"Yep, me and the gang. SURPRISE!" 

Tea nearly dropped the phone. (*)_(*) "W-what do you mean me and the gang?" She asked nervously.

"You know, me, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and Isis too!"

Tea went ice cold. "Oh really…how…wonderful. But I thought you and Yami were on a mission to find his memories or something?"

"Yeah well we found a lot of important stuff, and so we decided to take a break. I called everyone else and they agreed." Yugi was so happy he could barely contain himself!

Tea was on the verge of passing out right there and then. "Uh, how long until you guys get here?" She asked worriedly glancing at Bakura, who was on the ground. (X_X)

Yugi pondered the thought. "Um, probably 20 minutes."

"20 minutes?!…Oh goody..." (-)_(-) Was she in a lot of crap.

"Why, is that a problem Tea?" Yugi asked somewhat concerned by her tone.

"Oh no, I look forward to your arrival! Can't wait to see ya!" She lied. Wait till they get a look of the ancient evil spirit in her house. Yeah there was something wrong. 

'Well then I'll let you go. See ya in a bit Tea!" 

Tea hung up the phone and stared at a freaked Bakura. 

"Their going to freak when they see me won't they?" He said hoarsely. Tea just nodded her head and sat down beside him. 

"What are we going to do?" She asked, sighing. "I mean I think we should just-

"I'll hide." Bakura interrupted.

"You'll what!!?" Tea yelled out.

"I'll hide, what's the big deal?" He asked waving his arms about.

"You can't hide!! I mean I can't lie to them like that!" Tea yelled back in defense.

"Well what then?" He asked folding his arms. "You want me to welcome them at the door, in a tie and collar, and hand them a bunt cake?"

Tea gave him a death glare before the phone rang again. Sighing in frustration, Tea walked over and picked it up. Guess who it was?!!

"Hello?" Tea mumbled miserably.

"Tea I know what's happening and I'm on my way!" A voice cried back from the other line.

"Malik!?" Tea practically yelled in the phone almost deafening Malik.

Bakura's body jumped up, and before Tea knew it he was beside her. Tea almost squealed and jumped in surprise sending him another death glare. 

"Malik what is it? You left in such a hurry and we don't know where you-

"We need to find Yami!" Malik yelled back. "I figured the entire thing out, and we must find-

"Wow, slow down Malik. Don't worry, surprisingly enough Yugi and Yami are on their way over right now as sort of a surprise. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Malik mumbled to himself in disbelief. "Well why the hell not?" He thought aloud.

"You there Malik?" Tea asked or rather yelled.

The more Malik thought about it, the more it seemed as if it couldn't be possible.

"Yeah I'm here." He mumbled over the phone.

"Well what a coincidence huh?" Tea asked sarcastically.

"Maybe not, listen, just wait up for me. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Malik hung up.

Tea tried to say something but Malik wouldn't give her the chance. Tea hung the phone up and sighed. 

"Well what did that trader have to say?" Bakura growled.

"He's on his way over with something very important that includes Yami." Tea said.

"It always concerns Yami with that guy!" Bakura said rolling his eyes. 

Tea breathed in and sat down on the couch. "Well where do you want to hide?"

"So now you're taking my idea into account?" Bakura teased smiling down at her.

"I guess, they'll be freaked if they see you, or at least until Malik arrives with an explanation." Tea said tiredly. She didn't expect her day to go quite like this. 

Ding Dong!

"Now what is it?" Tea asked annoyed, approaching the door. "They can't already be here." She said to herself aloud.

Bakura didn't move, it was already too late. Without thinking the door flew open and there in the doorway was-

"KAIBA!" Tea practically screamed, sending Seto Kaiba a step back or two.

"Yes I suppose this is someone you didn't quite expect at your doorstep." Kaiba said hastily, as he turned his head to the side. 

Bakura stood beside the couch, memories of the young man flooding into his mind.

"Uh what…can…I…do…for…you…Kaiba." She asked rather slowly and awkwardly.

"Well I knew Yugi was gone, and I'd rather not spend my time searching for him, mind you I have a company to run, so I want to give this to you, to give to him." 

Seto extended his hand out revealing a Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Tea stared at it in dismay. She couldn't believe it! This day was getting weirder and weirder.

"Tell him it's to replace the one I ripped up. I would've given it to his Grandpa, but his Grandpa I heard went with him." Tea took the card and stared at it, stepping out of the way in the process.

That's when Seto saw him. 

"YOU!" 

Seto roared pointing to the white haired guy far in front of him. Tea jumped and gulped. She forgot about Bakura.

Bakura just raised an eyebrow as Seto helped himself in. Tea had to stand in front of Seto to keep him from charging Bakura.

"N-Now just relax Kaiba!" Tea said calmly.

"I remember you!" Seto boomed pointing an accusing finger at him. "Gardner what's going on?" He snapped down at the brunette. 

Tea closed the door and sighed heavily. Bakura just rolled his eyes, enduring the cursing he was receiving from Seto Kaiba.

"What the hell is going on with today?!" Bakura asked irritated, as he staring up at the ceiling, waving his hands about.

Just before Tea could say another word, a tire screeched up to the curb. The three of them went silent as they crowded around the window. Tea gasped aloud, her eyes wide with horror. A spiky headed boy popped out of a taxi van.

"Well how fortunate." Seto Kaiba said sarcastically. "I can just give it to him after all." He said more to himself. 

"Oh dear." Tea mumbled quietly. What would they think if they saw both Kaiba and Bakura in her house!!?? She had to think quick!

Meanwhile, someone else in another taxi car was on their way to Tea's house. Malik sat in the back seat, tired dirty, covered with sand, and wrinkles under his eyes, as he clutched the cell phone tightly in one and the rod in the other. His arms were crossed and his clothes were tattered and filthy. Of course most of all, he was pissed. How did he get himself in this mess in the first place?!

The driver stared back at the young man in the back seat curiously. He had been completely silent since he climbed in with barely a word on how to get there.

"So sir what happened to you?" He asked.

"Shut up and drive." Malik growled or rather mumbled crossing his leg and staring at the floor. He definitely did his good deeds for the year.

Zoeygirl: Well that's it for now. Jeez, didn't mean to make it that long. Oh yeah I have one more reviewer to respond to!

Branwan: I have to say your review is probably one of the most touching ones I've read and I don't know why. Thanks a lot for your very kind words! (^_^) Oh and I understand the type your searching for. I'm sure there are many more stories better than mine out there, and if you keep searching I'm sure you'll find many more. Don't give up. Anyways as for the lemon well…(Fidgeting.) I've never written one before and frankly I don't know how. (O_O) Yep I'm lame. (Shrugs.) So what else is knew. But hey I've thought about it and it's always a possibility. (^_^) Oh and can I ask you a question? DO YOU LIKE MY STORY? (Grins evilly.) Well see ya! Till next time!

(O_-.)


	13. Ch 14 The Truth Shall Set You Free

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey what's up? Well I was going to postpone this a bit longer but I thought you all suffered enough. Anyways there's only going to be MAYBE 3 more chapters if ya count this one. I'm kind of bummed that it's ending but I'm so proud at my first attempt at something serious! (^_^) And I have all of you to thank! Thanks for supporting me on this story and thank you for your great reviews, they mean a lot! (^_^) Oh yeah before I forget.

Nana No Yami: Why thank you! That's such a compliment! I really don't know what to say. (^_^) But I will tell ya what, I've read Hidden memories and I must say I got quite into it! Very good work!

Concrete Angel: Well first of all I must say Wow! I didn't think someone liked my work that much, and then I thought of all the times I stayed up REALLY late to read a story and well all I have to say is thank you for taking time to read it! (^_^) (I know I'm being a real dork here but that is SUCH a compliment!) Oh and I downloaded the song "What if it all means something." And you are right! That would be a great song! (^_^) Too bad I can't make it into a movie and have it in the back round, but oh well. Anyways thanks for your review. I truly don't think I deserve such a compliment.

DarkSetoKaiba: I loved your review! That was so kind of you, and I bet you can write better then me. To show ya, I'm going to read your stories, I bet their great! And tell your sister thank you for the compliment!!!!! I'm glad to hear you guys like it!

Branwan: Hey ya know what?....Bakura's my weakness too! (^_^) 

Tea Fan & Dark Chameleon: Thanks for telling me a bit more about AIM, and I guess I'll go ahead and try it! (What the heck right?) Oh and Tea Fan I'm glad ya told me about the areas of Rome and Egypt. Obviously I made a fool of myself describing Egypt but I can correct that with Rome! Thanks for helping me out there! (^_^)

Misao Chan: I'm glad ya love the story, that's great to know. And I don't think I'll write a lemon it's just not my style. (Besides it's a bit embarrassing. O_O) But hey I encourage you to write a story if ya want. I'll try to be the first to read it! (^_^)

Zoeygirl: Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I didn't get one single flame and that's great to know!!! Wish I could respond to all of ya though, but it'd take up too much space. Anyways that's enough chit chat, ya didn't come here for that I'm sure. Here's the next story!

Tea was panicking! Her heart beat was racing a million miles per hour. What would they say if they saw Kaiba AND Bakura in her house!? They'd think she'd completely lost her mind or something! 

'Great.' She said to herself as she watched a group of people climb out.

 First she saw Yugi, then Isis after him, then Joey, who was by the way, holding hands with Mai! On the other side Tristan and Serenity were helping each other out of the vehicle, while Joey stretched his arms a bit. All of them were oblivious to the three faces against the window in front of them.

"Well I don't have time to gawk around like an idiot. I'll just be taking this." Seto replied coldly, snatching the Blue Eye's White Dragon card from Tea's hand. "I can hand it to Yugi and be on my way." 

But before Seto could reach the large oak door, a faint figure flew in front of him. Seto stared bewildered at Gardener, who literally blocked the door with her body. Bakura raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior as did Seto Kaiba.

"What are you doing Gardener?" He asked slowly. 

"I-I can't let you go out there! They can't know about this! They'll totally flip out!" Tea cried out quickly, glancing around to find a hiding space.

Seto cocked an eyebrow and glared at the brunette girl standing before him, determination upon her face. He glanced quickly at the window and then at Bakura, who stood right behind him. Then a small smirk made its way to his lips.

"Your afraid I would tell them about him am I right?" He replied coolly, pointing to the white haired spirit behind him.

"Uh…no?" She said laughing nervously. 

"So Tea what are we going to do?" Bakura asked hesitantly. Kaiba smirked and ran his hand in his trench coat pocket.

"Yes what are you going to do?" Seto asked mockingly.

The girl began to breath heavily, scared for what might come out of this, but then her eyes darted to the closet door. She was oblivious to it before until now. (O_O) 

"How ironic." She whispered to herself.

"Listen I'm not here for idol chit chat, now if you will excuse me I have to be-

"NO!!" Tea yelled as she pushed Seto Kaiba forward towards the door to the closet.

"Gardener what are you doing?" Seto boomed as Tea opened the door with one hand, pushing Seto forward. But Seto Kaiba wasn't about to be pushed into a closet by this smaller brunette girl. 

Tea tried to push, but Seto wouldn't budge. He folded his hands and stood his ground, staring coldly at Tea. "Stop pissing me off, I have no time for this! I'm going!" He replied sharply, as Tea dragged Bakura by the arm to where Seto once stood.

"KAIBA YOU CAN'T!" Tea yelled, as Seto reached for the door again.

"Of course I can, I can do whatever the hell I feel." He replied sharply without turning around.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Bakura asked quietly, narrowing his eyes at Kaiba's back.

"Kaiba, if you walk out that door I'll tell everyone what you really did to your stepfather!" She yelled suddenly at a last attempt.

That struck a nerve. Tea and Bakura watched as he noticeably winced and slowly turned around. He had a lot of anger in those eyes, but with a heavy sigh he agreed.

"This better be quick Gardener." He replied coolly as he walked into the closet, disgusted by the contents in it. "This is the last time I do something nice." He replied under his breath.

"Thank you very much, I promise it won't be long, or I hope it won't." She said mumbling the last bit of it.

"Don't think I won't get you back for this." Seto growled lightly, as Tea had to literally push Bakura in.

"Why do I have to go in?" He yelled aloud, standing his ground.

Now honestly, Tea couldn't force either of them in here. It was physically impossible to over power them. But with a bit of blackmail anything was possible.

DING DONG!

The door bell rang echoing through the house, and Tea flinched lightly. 

"You're the reason why I'm hiding you guys in here to begin with!" She yelled right into Bakura's ears.

"With him! I'm not staying in this closet with a psychopath!" Seto yelled, scooting over an inch or two.

Bakura smirked and stepped in, making a cut motion across his throat.

"You two better be quiet in there, not a peep, or I'll-I'll-I'll do something really bad!" Tea threatened.

Bakura & Seto: (----_---) (Sweat drop.)

Slamming the door closed, Tea rolled her eyes and made her way over to the door.

Ding Dong!

"I'm coming!" She yelled as loud as she could, causing the two guys in her closet to wince.

Tea flew her door wide open, and there in the doorway, were all her friends!

"Tea!!" They yelled at different times, hugging her on the spot. 

Tea smiled and welcomed them in. "Hi guys, I'm so glad you all came!"

Serenity and Mai instantly came over to her and hugged her again, while Tristan and Joey flopped themselves on the couch. Isis and Yugi stood side by side watching the scene unfold. Tea noticed Yugi's clothes were a bit different. Yes the clothes he wore were a lot like Isis or Malik's. 'How interesting.' She thought to herself observing him.

"How have you been Tea?" Yugi asked politely. 

Tea smiled and nodded her head. "Great, how about you?" She felt a bit awkward, especially after that dream with him in it and all. Deep inside, she wondered if he knew anything about it, or if it was really him in the first place! Momentarily she shrugged it off.

"It's been exciting Tea! I've seen so much! And we found a lot out about Yami too, with the help of Isis of course." He said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. Isis smiled down to him, and Tea smirked. 

"Yeah well while they were in Egypt, I was in England on my second world tour! Mai and I have some winning streaks I'll tell ya what!" Joey practically yelled out, patting Tristan on the back.

Tristan pushed his arm away, and punched him lightly in the arm. 

"And while this numbskull was doing his thing, I got an exception to the Indigo University! The same place Serenity's training to become a Nurse!" He said happily.

"Serenity you're going to be a nurse?" Tea asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, after what the doctors did for me it was the least I could do. And after meeting all those children in the hospital, I just knew this was what I wanted to do." She said smiling sweetly.

"And maybe then she could treat her brother's brain disorder." Tristan laughed, with a not too thrilled Joey glaring back.

Tea smiled back, as she laughed aloud, "I'm so happy for you Serenity! That's great to hear!"

"Thank you. So what about you, what have you been up to Tea?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah?" Everyone asked in unison. Tea laughed nervously, and sat down on a chair opposite of Joey and Tristan.

"Are you still going to the Domino College down the street or are you going to go to another college?" Tristan asked curiously. Obviously he was quite proud of the University he was accepted into. He worked his butt off, but it was all for Serenity. He really couldn't have done it without her help. And now that he got in, he figured it was well worth it now.

"Yeah but it doesn't start till August." Tea said gloomily. She wasn't thrilled about the place but at least it was close to home, and it did have a small dance program. Of course she was a bit nervous to tell them that she was interested in dancing again. They all thought she had given up on that dream, but apparently not.

"Well we know dat but what have ya been up to since then? Da school here hasn't been going on for a few months and a few months after dat, so ya had to be up to something." Joey replied sticking his arms behind his back.

Tea began to fidget nervously. "Well nothing much really. I can't really think of anything-

Tea looked up and found Joey's hand on her shoulder. He smiled down at her as Tea gave him an uncertain look.  "Listen Tea we know you haven't been happy, so dat's why we came to cheer ya up. It's been awhile, so we just thought it was time for a break, and more like a reunion. Isn't that right Yugi?" Joey said turning to Yugi.

"That's right. Your last letters seemed kind of down, and since you've said good bye to all of us, and we kind of left you here we guessed it was time we made it up to you." He said happily.

"That's really nice of you guys but-

"But nothing, cheer up girl. It's time you climbed out of your shell!" Mai replied, her hands on her hips. "Stop feeling so down and loosen up." She replied placing her hand on Tea's other shoulder.

Tea couldn't help it, a stream of wet substance poured down her cheek. Joey and Mai stared bewildered at her tear. Had they said something to make her cry? 

"JOEY you made her cry you dumb ass!" Tristan yelled at the blond from behind.

"No it's okay, it's just you guys have been great friends. I guess its kind of my fault for not growing up. But all that's changed now." Tea said, her eyes closed and her smile wide.

Everyone stared at her silent, oblivious to the figures hiding in the closet.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Seto murmured hastily. "If that wasn't the sappiest thing I've ever heard."

Bakura just raised an eyebrow. It was making him a bit queasy too, but whatever was cheering up Tea he was glad for it.

 Tea sighed heavily, not knowing where to begin. "You see I met a guy a few days ago and well-

"Tea!" Mai cried out hugging the brunette tightly. "You found yourself a man! I'm so happy! We'll have to meet him!"

Tea sweat dropped. (*_*) "He's someone you probably wouldn't have expected from me, but I love him and well he's made me happy." 

Serenity got up, and hugged Tea too. Joey and Tristan smirked at one another. "We got to meet this guy of yours Tea." Tristan replied, a strange look upon his face.

"You guys he's a good guy! You don't need to have one of those father like talks with him really. Besides I don't need you guys threatening him." She replied hesitantly. 

"If you guys scare this guy away I'll personally see to it that you both don't walk for a week." Mai shot out, glaring at the two boys. Isis and Serenity nodded in agreement.

"So what's his name?" Isis asked curiously.

"His name? Uh well it's kind of a secret. Like a surprise for you guys." Tea said wincing at her own lies. 

"Oh…okay." Isis said blinking.

In the closet, Seto was narrowing his eyes down to thin slits, glaring at Bakura who sat next to him.

"What is that look for?" Bakura growled as low as possible. But with all the noise going on, on the other side they wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"It's you she's talking about isn't it?" Seto asked lowly.

"Stay out of it." Bakura replied annoyed. 

"It's hard when an evil spirit comes back and takes an interest in Gardener. What are you really planning?" Seto asked cautiously.

"None of your damn business!" He snapped a bit louder.

"It is if you plan on trying to take over the world again." Seto said dangerously.

"I don't plan on it." Bakura said turning away. "I don't plan on anything really anymore." He mumbled loud enough for Seto to hear.

"I don't follow." Seto said coldly. "But if you plan on hurting anyone else then I will deal with you myself. I don't need to deal with the same bullshit I dealt with a few years back." He said seriously.

"I don't intend to." Bakura said in a scratchy voice. Oddly enough, Seto Kaiba believed him. It was strange but Seto knew quite well when somebody was lying, it was a natural trait in him.

"So I see it's been raining a lot here." Tristan replied coolly. "Looks like it wants to flood or something, jeez, it looks really crappy out there."

"Yeah but you grow to like it I guess." Tea yelled from the kitchen. She was getting some drinks and a bag of chips and crackers out for the lot of them to eat.

"Grow to like it? Man I think the rain drowned Tea's brain." Joey said somewhat seriously, staring out the window. He was still wet as anything, and he was only outside for what, 3 minutes?

"Hey I'm going to put my jacket in your closet okay Tea!!" Joey yelled from the living room.

Seto & Bakura sat there wide eyed as can be. That can't be good. Even for Seto, this was not going to look right.

BANG!

Everyone stood up as they heard a dish hit the floor. Before they knew it, the brunette girl came running in, the bag of Lay's still in her hands. 

"NO!!!" Tea yelled stepping in Joey's way. 

"O_O"

"Uh Tea are you alright?" Tristan asked, a few worried looks behind him.

"Uh yeah it's just I sprayed some repellent in there, ya know a termite problem, and well the smell is only in there and I don't need the place stinking up." She said nervously.

 Joey stared wide eyed at the closet door. He made a look of disgust and placed the cold, wet jacket back on. 

"Shue! Danks for telling me Tea." Joey said shivering lightly. 

As Tea turned her head, she saw Mai and Serenity walk halfway upstairs.

"We're just going to clean up, we're soaked. Is that okay?" Mai asked tiredly.

"Oh yeah help yourself. If you need to borrow some clothes just take whatever you need."

"What, and become a fashion disaster? I don't think so." Mai joked teasingly. 

Tea sighed and sat the bag of chips on a small table to the side for everyone to eat.

"Hey uh Tea what happened to your table?" Yugi asked, a sweat drop forming on the side of his head.

"Uh…termites!" She said suddenly. ((O))_((O)) 'I forgot about that. Damn you Bakura!' She yelled inside her mind.

Isis stared at her for a second. Something wasn't right. She looked very skittish ever since they walked through the door. It was as if she was hiding something. Actually she was acting a lot like Malik, when he popped by quickly one night, and shoved the millennium tauk right in her face. He wouldn't tell her why he just said he had to go and that was it. Strange, she had never seen her brother act like that before, and so quick to give a thing of power back too. 

"Hey Tea?" Isis began

"Yeah?"

"Has my brother come by here yet? I know that sounds strange but-

"Yeah it does! You know dat lunatic found me on a plane and said he was sorry, just like dat!! Then he asked if there was anything I wanted dat he could repay me for or something like dat. I said a cheese burger." Joey laughed aloud. "But what's strange was he got it for me an hour later. Now dat was some weird stuff. Did da same thing happen to you guys?" Joey asked looking around the room.

Everyone shook their heads, even Tea. 

Yugi smiled and sat down on the couch. "Isis told me he's trying to make up for his bad deeds. So just cut him a break okay?" He said as politely as possible.

"Yeah he came actually a few days ago." Tea said suddenly. "Actually maybe a week ago."

Isis tensed up. "That was a day before he returned the item to me and left, how strange." Tea saw the curiosity upon Isis' face and her heart began to race. They'd find out sooner or later.

"Say Tea what did you ask for?" Tristan asked interested.

"Uh I don't remember but it was small like Joey's request. You know I really didn't believe him at first and all, kind of scared me." She said fidgeting.

There, Isis saw it again! Tea was hiding something, and it was so obvious! Yet only she could catch it. Not even Yugi, who was so sensitive to everyone's feelings could spot that hint of nervousness within Tea.

Crack! OUCH@!  
  


"What was dat!?" Joey yelled jumping up. 

"It came from the closet!" Yugi pointed out.

"Ouch you ass, that hurt!" 

Joey, Tristan, and Isis stared wide eyed at the closet, just as Mai and Serenity came down, towels around their head.

"Uh…" Tea breathed in nervously. "Big termites." She said stuttering.

She just prayed some type of miracle would happen right about now.

*BANG!!!*

Everyone spun around as the front door slammed open with such force. There standing in the doorway once again, was a filthy, tired, blond boy, with a golden trinket in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. His eyes were deep violet, that could pierce the heart of a dragon, and his skin was as tan as cherry oak wood. 

"Not that top of miracle." Tea mumbled under her breath sweat dropping. (-_-)

"Tea I got it!! I figured a way out to-

Blink, blink.

*Silence.*

"MALIK!!!" They cried together.

"You guys stay back!!!!" Joey said in defense, placing the girls behind him.

"Oh let it go Joey, I've already met him, as did you." Mai replied hastily, rolling her eyes.

"Brother, you look awful, what happened to you?" Isis asked out loud.

Malik didn't know what to say. This was sure as hell unexpected. 

"Wait, Malik you were about to say something, what was it that concerned Tea?" Yugi asked concerned himself.

"I-

Malik looked over Tristan's shoulder and saw Tea waving her arms above her head frantically. ((O_O))

"Well I was going to say…um…"

Malik took his jacket off and walked over to the closet, oblivious to the fact Tea was making motions at him to step away. Joey and Tristan stayed on the alert as the boy approached. They prepared themselves for whatever tricks he had up his sleeves. Of course everyone else just rolled their eyes lazily.

"Watch it Malik that closet has bug spray." Yugi cautioned, but it was too late. Malik cracked the door open just wide enough for him, and before he knew it, two pairs of beady eyes were starring back up at him.

(O)_(O) 'What the fuck??!!!' He screamed inside his head. 

Bakura growled up at him, and well both Malik and Seto starred at each other, reviewing their past they had with one another. 

"YOU." Seto said as cold as ice.

Malik breathed in deep and slammed the door close.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He asked.

"Did ya see any termites?" Joey asked curiously, forgetting who had just walked into the door, and more interested in the bugs.

"Uh two big ones." He said staring up at Tea, who was about to pass out.

"So why are you here Malik?" Tristan asked sternly, glancing back at Tea. "What did you need to say that was so important?"

"Uh……"

Not a word could be spoken, before a lone figure crashed through the closet door and right on top of Malik, pinning the Egyptian down.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Kaiba screamed choking the life out of him.

"KAIBA!!!!" Everyone yelled together in unison. Joey almost passed out right then and there. (X_X)

"What the hell is going on here!!??" Joey yelled aloud.

"Tea are you having an affair with Kaiba here?" Joey shot out, causing the entire group to stare back at him insanely!

"WHEELER YOUR SICK!" Seto roared suddenly, stepping off of Malik. ((X_X))

"Joey you have to be with another woman before you can have an affair." Mai corrected, rolling her eyes.

Yugi stared at Seto blankly. "Uh Tea how lonely have you gotten exactly?"

Tea could barely move, a huge knot formed in the back of her throat, as she dropped her halfway full soda can on her carpet. ((*))_((*))

"Is this the guy you were talking about Tea? Was it Kaiba?" Serenity asked somewhat hesitantly.

Seto smirked and brushed himself off. "Enough playing games Gardener. Why don't you tell them?"

Tea glared from behind her friends, as did Bakura from the closet. The door was halfway opened so it was still quite dark within the closet. No one could clearly see in without opening it the entire way.

"Why the hell was he in the closet and what is he talking about Tea?" Mai asked, her eyes as huge as saucers.

"Enough stalling!" Seto boomed. "Her boyfriend is sitting in the closet if you'd like to know, and I think you'll be quite stunned to see who it is." He said smirking over to Tea.

"Well I mean the worst it can be is that evil spirit that lived in Ryou Bakura, but I don't think that's really possible." Tristan said aloud, stating the facts. "That was one bad dude!"

Bakura was trying his best to stay calm here. (*_*) 'If worst comes to worst I can just run!' He thought repeating the same thing in his mind. 'Then I can kill them later…No, no! I can't do that I forgot! Oh Ra!' 

Tea couldn't do anything, it was too late. Tristan stepped over an almost unconscious Malik, and flung the door wide open. And there staring back up at him, with slanted malicious eyes was Bakura.

*Silence*

Bakura just blinked repeatedly up at him.

((-_-))

(O_O)

"Shit!!!" Tristan screamed falling back right on top of Malik. Everyone took a step back at Tristan's out burst.  
  


"OHHHHHHH!!" Malik screamed out, his eyes almost popping right out.

"What is it?" Yugi asked running over to his friends.

"I can explain!!!!!! Tea yelled as everyone crowded around the door. 

"Please do." Seto shot out, as everyone slowly, and cautiously backed away from the closet door. A look of sheer horror was upon their face.

"TEA IF YOU WERE HAVING THESE KIND OF PROBLEMS YOU COULD'VE TOLD US! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BRING AN EVIL SPIRIT BACK!" Mai stuttered, as Joey passed out and fell right on top of Tristan and Malik.

((O_O)) Tristan lost all ability to speak. The breath was momentarily knocked out of him.

OWWWWW-HOOO!!" Malik yelled, dropping the millennium rod at his side. "OH DEAR RA THE PAIN!"

"I CAN explain!!!" Tea yelled at the top of her lungs as the remaining standing group backed as far away from the closet as can be. Only Seto stood there his arms folded and looking calm and collected, except for the rather large scowl on his face.

"Um yeah because you have Malik, Bakura and Kaiba in your house now and uh…Tea is there something you'd like to tell us?" Serenity began nervously, staring at the human sandwich next to the closet.

Tea was feeling very light headed right about now. "This is going to be one of those days." She mumbled, heaving a heavy sigh. 

Zoeygirl: Well that's it. I know not too exciting, but I wanted something a bit more light and less dramatic and gloomy. Besides I got the group together!!! (^_^) A hint for the next chapter, it involves Yami!! (Smiles widely.)


	14. Ch 15 Send Forth My Love

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Wow! So happy with the reviews I got. Well thank you all of you who were so nice for leaving a few words to this story. I love it all! (^_^) I suppose you're all interested in the next chapter, so I'll just begin. (^_^) Oh but before I start, I have to say this so no one will ever repeat it. (O_O) Don't bite off more then you can chew. (It is a VERY helpful line.) Okay that was utterly pointless, but oh well. (Shrugs.)

Tea glanced from one confused face to the next. Yugi, Isis, Mai, and Serenity were all against the front door, their eyes wide and frightful. Kaiba stood where he was, unaffected by anything around him. Except that large scowl on his face probably indicating that he wanted some answers, and he wanted some answers now.

Tristan groaned in pain, as he was a victim of a human sandwich affect. Malik had X's for eyes and was almost out cold. Joey was slowly starting to come around, and adjusted himself on top of Tristan and Malik, inflicting more pain on the two.

"What happened?" He moaned as he stood up.

Joey turned around and took one glance at the spiky, white haired spirit from hell and passed out again right on top of the other two.

"OHH-HOOOOO!!!" Tristan and Malik yelled in unison, as their eyes practically popped out of their sockets. ((*))_((*))

Bakura growled in irritation, and stood up, taking a step out of the closet. He knew they'd find out sooner or later, you couldn't really hide a guy like him in your closet for long anyways. He stood up tall and straight, breathing in rashly, as he stared coldly from one face to the other. 

"I-I-I don't want to sound rude or anything but would you mind if I brought my Yami out Tea?" Yugi asked his eyes wide with fear. 

Serenity gripped Mai's arm tightly, and Mai stood behind Isis and Yugi, petrified of who this was.

"No, Yugi don't do that!!! I-I can-can explain, really!" Tea cried out, waving her hands around hysterically.

"I thought Ryou died!" Mai cried out. "I thought so too!" Serenity stuttered afterwards. She didn't really know him, but Joey told her a lot about Ryou after he was gone.

"That's not Ryou." Yugi warned. "That's his spirit. I can recognize that smirk anywhere." 

Mai gasped and Serenity raised an eyebrow. She still wasn't caught up to this spirit and ancient Egypt thing yet. 

"Please will you guys, all just chill out?" Tea pleaded, sweating like there was no tomorrow. Maybe if they allowed her to talk she could explain.

"Gardener, explain yourself!" Kaiba shot out, glaring at Tea.

'Finally someone, who agrees.' She thought to herself rolling her eyes. 'At least someone wants to hear.'

"Well?" Seto scolded, folding his arms.

Tea cringed, and shook slightly. This was definitely going to be a long day.

With a heavy grunt, Bakura smirked and stepped forward, making everyone react with haste.

Serenity, and Mai squeaked aloud, as Yugi and Isis flinched. Joey and Tristan watched the spirit, with the millennium ring around his neck, and jumped upwards, allowing Malik to breath. 

((-))_____((-))

"What are you up to and what have you done to Ryou!!?" Tristan snapped, as Joey prepared to tackle him.

Bakura smirked, and chuckled lightly. "For once I have done nothing wrong, and as for the aibou, I have really no idea where the hell he is exactly." He replied simply, without ever turning around.

"I don't buy it." Joey growled. 

Bakura didn't bother to face him. He narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice dangerously. "Well that would be your problem now wouldn't it?"

That did it! Joey rushed head first, charging the spirit as fast as his legs would take him, which wasn't too much considering there wasn't a lot of room.

Isis gasped and Serenity tried to stop her brother, but he was on the other side of the room, so Yugi put a reassuring hand upon her shoulder.

"AWWWWW!!!!" Joey yelled, as Bakura simply moved to the side, causing the blonde boy to crash head first into the small, oak table next to the couch. Joey fell on his face, and cursed himself, as tea winced at her broken table.

"Well Wheeler, you really almost had me that time. Bravo." Bakura mocked, folding his arms. He had to admit he enjoyed their reactions to his presence.

Kaiba grunted at Joey's stupidity and reached under his pocket revealing a GUN??!!

Tea gasped and stepped away. This was getting out of control!

"Kaiba what are you doing?" Yugi asked, putting his hands out for reassurance. 

Tristan blinked and stepped back, accidentally stepping on Malik's spine.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME POINTDEXTER!" Malik roared. Everyone quickly glanced at the angry Ishtar, as he glared up.

"Oh sorry there." Tristan stammered stepping off. "Hey wait a minute, I forgot you were here too!" He snapped glaring back down at Malik.

Bakura frowned down at the gun, sighing heavily in a huff. "Is this where I should be afraid?" He asked sternly.

"You should be." Seto said in stone voice, gripping the gun and pointing it at Bakura with perfect accuracy. "And I can assure you I know quite well how to use it." He smirked. "I learned to carry one around with me where ever I go after the incidences in the past involving you and the other one on the ground." 

"Hey I recent that!" Malik mumbled. (-_-)

Bakura chuckled lightly as Isis stepped forward. "Kaiba he hasn't exactly done anything yet, now let's just calm down just for a minute and allow him to talk-

"No! He and this ass down here will pay for what they've done!" He roared glaring down at Malik's slumped over body.

"Hey I'm the good guy here!" Malik snapped back.

"Yeah like hell you are." Seto mumbled under his breath.

Joey rubbed his head, feeling a bit dizzy. Serenity rushed over and helped his brother up, rubbing his back in the process. "Are you okay brother?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied disdained. Joey sighed and stared over at Tea, who was scared out of her mind. 

Hey Tea!" He yelled across the room. "Did you cheat on one of these guys and get them fired up or something?" He said all too seriously.

Tea stared at him in disbelief. ((O_O))

Mai and Isis looked over at her with curiosity. "Tea is that true?" Mai asked.

"Hey Kaiba, did Tea cheat on ya or something?" Tristan whispered to the man holding the gun at a cool and calm Bakura.

"Oh give me a break. I came over here to give Tea a BEWD card, to give to Yugi when she saw him." He said, pulling out the card from his pocket with the other hand.

Everyone blinked in surprise. "Okay guess she was telling the truth." Joey mumbled again.

Yugi was growing quite nervous. There was a lot of anxiety going on in here. "Kaiba just bring the gun down, we don't need this." He said as calmly as possible.

Kaiba laughed aloud, a sadist like smile upon his face. "Yugi you always were too kind. No, before I walk out this door I'm going to dispose of these two! I was almost positive that he was obliterated by this guy!" Kaiba stated pointing to Malik, who kept glaring back at him. 

"And then they both just magically appear before me, I don't think so! There's something up and even if you morons can't see it I do! I won't let them get away with the same things twice!"

Everyone was silent no-one opened their mouth. Finally, Isis stepped forward with a calm expression upon her face. "Look I understand this is a bit upsetting to you, but I think your thinking a bit too drastic Kaiba. I think you're overcome with shock just like the rest of us. You just act in a different manner. Now I want to discourage you from whatever you plan on doing with that gun to Bakura, but I cannot stop that trigger myself, only you can." Kaiba stared over at the women, calm and intent.

"But if you dare to make that same stupid move on my brother, whom may I remind you, has traveled the world searching for everyone he's wronged and apologizing for his actions for whatever way possible, then I myself will hunt you down and will not rest until I correct the actions you are about to make." She warned icily.

Yugi blinked, his jaw hanging opened. Tea said nothing, but was quite impressed by her speech, and Malik! Malik sat on the floor in complete AWE, raising an eyebrow up at his sister in utter shock!

"Wow!" Joey commented. "You have some serious balls."  

Kaiba huffed in frustration, but did not change his expression. "If all you have said is true, then how come he hasn't come to me to apologize yet?" He stated plainly.

Isis blinked and then turned to Malik, who was whistling innocently. (0_0)

"Malik!" She snapped.

"What?! So I forgot a person or two give me a break! Besides do you really think I'm going to go to someone's house, where they'll hold a gun to my head on sight?" He said in defense.

Kaiba grunted and smirked, staring back at his target. "That is sure. I probably would attack you."

Malik mumbled something under his breath, running a hand through his sandy hair. "Bastard." He whispered above all ears.

"Please will you guys stop it?! You're making a big mistake!" Tea yelled out in frustration.

Seto glared at Tea, but in curiosity. "Oh really? Well you haven't given me any evidence for otherwise." 

Tea fidgeted with her fingers nervously, and sat back down.

'Okay that's it.' Bakura thought to himself. I've had enough of this!"

Everyone stepped back as Bakura's ring began to glow, and just as Seto was about to say something, he felt something vanish from his fingers. He stared down and was amazed to not find the gun there!

"What!?" He roared in astonishment. 

"Okay now I'm a believer." Serenity mumbled under her breath.

"Do you really think I'm about to let you open fire on me?" Bakura mocked. "Really, you must give me more credit then that. I'm not your beginner millennium holder like wanna-be here." He teased motioning to Malik, as he stared down at his pale hand.

Malik continued to mumble vulgar words under his breath. "Jack-ass."

Kaiba growled, and cracked his knuckles tightly. Everyone else took a step back, they had no idea he still had the millennium ring in hand. 

"Malik what's going on?" Isis snapped, glaring at her brother sternly. Malik raised his eyebrows, he wished he knew. "Frankly I walked in here and poof! You all just appear before me. I should be asking the same thing!" He yelled, waving his hands about.

Joey was a bit surprised by Malik's change in attitude. He didn't really get to talk to him on the plane, but now he had an up close personal view of the changed psychotic boy, who was once out for blood.

"He seems different." Tristan whispered to Joey.

((-_-)) "I know." Joey mumbled. "Hey wait a minute!" He realized suddenly. "If you're here then Ryou has to be here too!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at Bakura. 

"I suppose." Bakura smirked.

That was enough!!! Yugi had to keep some order here before it got out of hand! Besides, he knew Malik wasn't planning anything, but the Tomb Robber was, awkwardly enough. And Kaiba momentarily had a gun! Someone was going to get hurt if he didn't do something.

He brought a quick glance up to Tea, who was heaving in raspy breaths. She looked terrified, and didn't know what to do now. If only she could speak.

'Yami come out!!!!!' Yugi screamed within his mind. 

A bright glow of light surrounded the boy, as everyone gasped and jumped in surprise. Bakura snarled as the boy changed into the almighty Pharaoh. The one who locked him away for countless years!

"Yami!" Isis exhaled in shock. Though, she was not displeased to see him. She had grown to like this other side to Yugi dearly, and over the months that had gone by, they had grown to know each other greatly. 

"You again!" Seto gasped, his eyes widening. 

A trinket of sweat raced down Malik's sand and dirt covered face, as he wiped it away with a dirty hand. 'Boy do I need a bath.' He thought out of the blue.

"You." Bakura snarled so low, no-one but the Pharaoh could hear.

Yami appeared to them all, with a new appearance. The once short boy was taller now, a new determination glazing his eyes. He frowned at the spirit before him, remaining perfectly calm as everyone else stared on in utter shock.

"Tomb Robber." He stated plainly, sending shivers down Tea's back. The way he said it, was enough to make a Tiger run into hiding.

"Pharaoh." Bakura spat out, tempted to rip the man's heart out.

Yami glanced around the room, and smiled slightly, nodding to faces he knew and those who he cared to not talk to, like Kaiba. He stopped at Malik and grinned lightly. My, how the boy had changed! He was glad to see he had turned to better deeds. He then shifted his vision to Tea, never blinking, never moving. She looked frightened and scared out of her wits, and yet she was so glad to see him, she could barely contain her self from hugging him.

"Yami." Tea whispered bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

Yami smile widely and then frowned. He stared at Bakura and Tea together through both eyes. There was something odd between the two he sensed. 

"What are you doing in Tea's house Tomb Robber?" Yami said commandingly. 

Joey furrowed his eyebrows at his friend. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy to catch on to stuff like this, but the way Yami said it, was as if he expected Bakura or Ryou's body to be here. It was as if he knew that Bakura was not dead all this time. Another question that haunted him since Bakura's appearance was if Ryou was also alive. Did Bakura kill him off somehow or was he still in there? If so he couldn't let Ryou's body get obliterated again. Ryou never should've deserved to go through such torment.

Joey's heart raced. He had to try to save his friend somehow. A day hasn't gone by where he wished he had done something to save Ryou's life.

"Answer me!" Yami roared, causing many to jump slightly.

"I do not have to tell you a thing! But if you must know I am seeking refuge, happy?" Bakura snapped glaring at Yami, who stood less then 10 feet apart.

"I see. So you are using her as blackmail, or as a hostage better yet, to retain the 7 millennium items am I correct? If you think you can get away with it you're wrong. Malik, Isis, and I may have 3 of the millennium items, but you only have one, and with the combined efforts, you cannot win. Besides, the others are kept by someone not even you will be able to reach-

"I am not here to retain them Pharaoh!" Bakura interrupted, catching Yami off guard. 

Malik winced slightly and slunk back down to the floor. Boy, were they all going to kill him when he told them where he was and what he was planning to do. 

'They probably don't know that I already know about this.' He thought to himself, smiling nervously. "Shit, I'm going to hear a lot of crap from Isis when we get back.'

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Then what do you want?"

Bakura stood still, breathing in heavily, his hands hanging loosely by his side. A shot of thunder rang out, and startled Serenity and Joey, but other then the deep raspy breaths coming from every angle, it was silent…

"I want to know where I've been all this time and I want to know the where-a bout's of my aibou." He said in somewhat of a monotone voice.

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"That's bull!" Joey jumped in, pointing accusingly at Bakura. Bakura shrugged it off, and kept his cold, hard gaze on Yami.

"Interesting, we were hoping you would be able to tell us what happened to Ryou." Yami said plainly, as Bakura scowled at his remark.

Bakura thought it was time to tell them up front now, whether they believed him or not. "I had nothing to do with what has happened. I can't feel him though I think the boy is inside of me still, sleeping if that is how you put it."

But Joey wasn't buying a word of it. This was just another trick! "Well then wake him up and let him come out here if that's true!"

"I can't locate him you idiot!" Bakura snapped glaring at Joey. Joey stepped back, slightly nervous of Bakura's treacherous gaze upon him.

"I'm not even sure why I'm here. That is why Malik went to Egypt to unlock whatever was hidden."

"WHAT!!!??" Everyone yelled in unison, turning all their hard glares on Malik, who was on the ground. 

Malik stared back up at the gazes and arched an eyebrow. Great, now he had to explain it to all of them. How fortunate though, that Yami was in the room on the exact same day as the full moon. 

As Malik was about to speak Seto brought his hand down, and pulled Malik up by the collar startling everyone by surprise. Malik was about to turn his rod into a dagger but kept his cool. He had to retain from killing or harming anyone. It was the least he could do for Kaiba at least. He still owed the guy a lot after kidnapping his brother and using his competition as a way to attain Yami's power. 

"I knew you were all bullshit." Kaiba said through gritted teeth. He lost any trust for this guy now. As Kaiba gripped him, Joey and Tristan were getting closer to Bakura, their hands curled up into tight knuckles.

Malik had to play along and suffer whatever consequences they blamed him for now. He couldn't risk it, not yet. "I-I-I-

"I asked him to." Tea cut in, stepping in front of Bakura, as the group approached the spirit, anger hinted in all their eyes. Bakura looked upon the brunette before him, and raised both his white eyebrows. Was she protecting him? He wondered, why not deny it, and save herself from questioning?

"Tea what do you mean?" Isis asked, catching on one piece at a time.

"Malik asked if there was anything he could do for his wrong doings and I asked him if he could help me discover what had happened to Bakura." 

Little did they know, she had left out all the details about Malik using the millennium tauk, and then Ryou's appearance and his speech, and how Malik walked out on them on some important trip he couldn't quite explain.

Isis stared at her brother and then it snapped! She wasn't going to say anything for the confusion it might create, but she now knew why Malik was in such a hurry to return her millennium item.

"Why would you do that Tea?" Tristan asked. Yami was stunned to see Tea walk in front of Bakura like that, but he was more stunned to see Bakura look down at her with such care in his eyes. It looked so foreign in him, and yet it seemed so familiar.

"Tea, get away from him!" Mai pleaded, afraid for her friend. "He might control your mind!"

"Uh that would be me honey." Malik said, ruffling his way out of Seto's grip as he stood up and waved the rod in his hand from side to side.

Mai frowned and then sweat dropped. (-_-) "Oh oops…Well he'll do something to you just like he did to Kaiba's pistol! Get away from that psychopath Tea!"

"Tea what's wrong with you?! Why would ya help someone like him let alone let him in your house to stay?!" Joey blurted out, tempted to run over there and retrieve his friend.

"Tea what are you doing?" Bakura whispered, a look of sheer surprise upon his scowling face. (Isn't he cute? ^_^)

"Bakura shut up." Tea warned.

"What did you say?" He asked blinking repeatedly. 'Did she just tell me to shut up?'

Tea was ticked. She shouldn't have to defend Bakura from a crime that was never committed. They forgave Malik pretty fast for his actions, so why was it so hard to forgive Bakura? Was it because of Ryou? Well if it was, he didn't know himself, so he wasn't to blame.

"He hasn't done anything wrong, so will you guys cut him a break!?" Tea shot out. 

Yami raised an eyebrow but remained calm and quiet.

"Tea you don't know what you're saying! He's done something to you, or you're being held against your will!" Tristan said, folding his knuckles up and preparing to knock Bakura's lights out.

"I know what I'm saying and if any of you touch him, I'll-I'll-I'll…slap you into next Tuesday!" Tea warned, a bit surprised by her own words. She really wasn't expecting it to come out like that. (O_o) "Oops." She mumbled, laughing nervously.

"Tea." Mai said aloud. She never heard her friend act in such a way before. Now she was threatening them?

 Everyone was quite surprised, especially Seto, Yami and Malik. 

"How intriguing." Seto replied quietly, not smiling one bit, but taking a step back and calming himself down. This wasn't an evening he planned for.

 Joey's eyes widened, in disbelief. "Tea, listen to yourself!" He yelled, shocked by his friend's words.

Now Bakura was a sight for sore eyes. His mouth practically jumped open, and he almost fell back upon hearing the words. Did she have a lot of anger or what?

"Why do you say these things Tea?" Yami asked calmly, his monotone face never shifting from Tea's gaze.

Tea felt cold sweat run down her back, as the many pairs of eyes, including the ones from behind, locked on hers. Tea felt her heart race, and her breathing shorten. 

She forgot about everyone in the room and closed her eyes, listening to the rain hit the ground outside, and the thunder roar above their heads. She felt the cool air coming from one of the cracked windows hit her face, and sooth the sweat that stuck to her soft skin and chestnut brown hair. She thought of how depressed she was, and how she ran from it all blindly into the park, where she found herself face to face with a supposedly dead friend. She remembered the last few days she shared with the spirit and the problems the two shared together. She thought of the dreams she had of Bakura and Ryou, of the tall shadowy man, of Yugi and the faces that appeared to her over and over. She remembered their words and their meanings. She remembered them telling her she wasn't alone. She thought of the night when Malik came and unlocked the secret to Ryou's where-a bouts, as he appeared before them, taking over Bakura fully. She despaired over the words he said and smiled like a child at the kiss she shared with the spirit of the Tomb Robber. 

"An unlikely match indeed." She mumbled ever quietly. Tea thought hard about her dreams and the one dream Bakura had. How coincidental all this would happen. 

'Well at least I'm not lonely anymore.' She mused to herself.

'THAT'S IT!' Tea screamed within her mind. 'That's what they meant! It was there in front of me the entire time I just never saw it! What an idiot I was!' Those dreams, the shadowy figure, Bakura's strange story of his past, Ryou's devastating words, Yugi's speech, Bakura appearing before her, the coincidental meeting between them, it was NO coincidence!! IT was meant to be!! It was planned that way from the start!

"Tea?" A voice whispered from afar. Tea tried to ignore it but it grew louder, and louder, and Louder, and LOUDER! Finally Tea's eyes snapped open!!!

Tea glanced around the room. Everyone stared at her with worried expressions.

"Tea?" Yami called out. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you Yami." Tea responded smiling kindly.

Bakura furrowed his eyebrows and shunned his head down. He felt energy strangely drift out of his body in large amounts, and now he wanted greatly to sit down.

"And?" Malik cut in, interested in this little conversation, and forgetting all about, why he had come here in the first place.

"And well it's simple." Tea stared out the window. The ALMOST full moon was shining high above the sky. Its glorious white light fought through the dark clouds that devoured the stars, and poured into her eyes like a coming from heaven.

"I love him." She whispered loud enough for all to hear, as she leaned against Bakura's chest.

The rain beat down on the ground like a rhythmic drum. Lightning struck the horizon, as if it were sent by Zeus himself. Thunder boomed across the land, sending vibrations across every inch of it, as if claiming the ground for itself. Reflections of the sky, lit up the huge puddles engulfing the streets and side walks. This was all that could be heard within the Gardener home, as devastating silence, complete heart wrenching shock, utter disbelief and mortification struck every single face within the room. Tea's words hit them like a fast moving bullet, coming through them and out the other end, leaving them there to feel the after affects…and yet Tea didn't care. I smile crossed her lips, as she felt Bakura's body shake violently from side to side. She gripped his pale, tense hand within her own, and held it tightly, until the shaking ceased.

All were unable to move, to speak, to breath, and to comprehend what she said. All except one…

He stood there, unfazed, unfazed at all by her words. His face showed no hint of astonishment or anger whatsoever. His hands hung innocently by their side, his soft breathing becoming quieter then the rain drops outside and louder then the gasps for air within. A symbol of a pyramid, clasped in gold, brightened around his neck with unbelievable light. He did nothing to its reaction though. He allowed the millennium puzzle to shine brightly, brightly in the room that became devoured in shadow. The shadow that engulfed them all within it, and yet a small light like his could be seen within Bakura's soul. A light that was fighting to be set free, a light much like his within him.

"I know who you are." He began quietly.

Zoeygirl: Well? So what did ya think? NO, it's not over yet. I still have like 2 more chapters to go. But I'll tell you what, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it up. I have to say I'm quite proud of my first attempt at this and I hope to do more in the future. I have you guys to thank, for your encouraging words that helped me write each and every chapter. I've read each review like 3 times and I smile from EVERY single one. Hell, I even smile at the flamers. (Yeah I know I sound like an ass here but oh well.) See ya guys later and thanks again!!!!!!!!!!! (O_-.)


	15. Ch16 A Sacrifice made I'm Sorry my Love

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl (Sniffs.) I feel so honored to have such wonderful reviews! I can't believe the reviews I got for this story. I love it so much! I read everyone's review over and over again and I want to thank each and every single one of you! (;_;) Anyways, I've decided that I'm going to make another very long story, after I'm done with this and the other one and that will be my main priority. I'll probably make that one a sequel but not this one. It just sounds like I keep rambling on about something in this. (O_O)…Though I did enjoy writing it. Thank you all for your kind words, and I hope you enjoy these last two chapters. (^_^)

OH AND *Dark Chameleon* HAS A SHRINE OT TEA & BAKURA IF YOU CLICK HER PROFILE. IT'S THE ONLY ONE OF THEM I'VE EVER FOUND AND AT THE MOMENT IT'S GOING UNDER SOME CONSTRUCTION BUT I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, FROM WHAT I SAW IT'S GOING TO BE SOMETHING GREAT! IT'S REALLY PRETTY AND IT HAS A GREAT PHOTO OF BAKURA AND TEA AT THE TOP IF YA WANT TO CHECK IT OUT! AND IF YA DO, SUPPORT HER BY SIGNING IT, B/C IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME SOMEONE MADE ONE AND SHE JUST DID! (^_^) YOU GO GIRL!!! (^_^)

The room went deathly quiet, as all eyes were upon Yami. Tea and Bakura stared at him, concerned with what he meant by "I know who you are." Joey and the gang left their jaws hanging, and their eyes wide open, unable to move. Malik was still staring at Tea. He couldn't believe what she just said! 

'How much time was she spending with him?' He thought frantically to himself. 'I mean he's a damn evil spirit, cursed to an object after committing such hateful crimes against the Pharaoh! I mean he likes blood! And I'm not just saying that!...Wait…why am I talking to myself?' Malik sweat drop, and rubbed his head in annoyance. (*_*) Obviously he figured out why Y/M was created in the first place. He felt as if he had totally lost it.

Kaiba was the first to open his mouth, as he gazed over to the brunette, who stood in front of the white haired spirit protectively. 

"You're not serious." Kaiba blurted out suddenly. Bakura glared at him, his slanted eyes piercing directly through Kaiba with such burning hate. 

But Tea did not frown nor snap out. She merely smiled, closing her eyes as she breathed in deeply. "Yeah I think I am." Once again Tea had shocked him. Bakura just couldn't figure her out. Did all present day girls act like her?

 Tristan blinked strangely. He'd stayed silent for too long. "How can you say that Tea?! He tried to kill us, then he tried to take Yami's puzzle, then he took that eye out of Pegasus while he was still awake may I remind you! And don't let me even get started with Battle City!" He spoke out, waving his hands about like a maniac.

Tea clenched Bakura's hand tighter and eased her beating heart. "Listen I'm sorry I lied to you about him, but he was so lost and he doesn't want to do that stuff anymore. I know it'll take some time to help him change his ways, but he's changing with every passing day. He's trying hard to not lash out at someone and he's done a good job at keeping a low profile. Bakura even said he's given up the chase for the millennium items. I mean if Malik can change cant' Bakura?" 

Tea spoke directly from the heart. She stared from one face to the other, looking for sympathy, as she tried to plead with them.

"I-I don't know Tea. I mean this is kinda sudden, and what a shock! I mean Bakura in your house! It's just a lot to take in and hard to believe." Joey said unsure, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait." Kaiba cut in. Those deep blue eyes bore into the violet ones that belonged to the Pharaoh. "I want to know what you meant by that little phrase you just said." Seto replied simply, staring at Yami.

Yami was still standing there, looking not the least bit worried or upset. His shaded eyes were relaxed and his lips were slightly opened, breathing in rhythmically in small breaths. 

Isis turned around, and directed her attention to Yami. She smiled at him within her mind, admiring the figure, who was once Pharaoh. She didn't know more then what she knew from the tablets, but as they traveled together, she was enthralled with Yami's amazing stories and tales of the past. They enjoyed conversations together as well as each other's company. 

"Why are you so calm?" Seto asked, snapping Isis out of her thoughts.

Yami smiled slightly, refusing to blink or make any sudden movements. Bakura gazed at Yami with curiosity and determination. His revenge upon the Pharaoh had not changed but there was something within him that was making him tired, with every hour that went by. He really didn't feel like proceeding with his schemes. He was tired, he was weary of these hunts, and he had, had enough.

Yami turned to Malik finally, his millennium puzzle swaying a bit to the side.

Malik had to admit, he still didn't really care for Yami, and for some reason even after he discovered the truth of his father's death by his own Yami's hand, he could not bring himself to smile at the Pharaoh.

"Yes, what is it?" Malik asked somewhat annoyed, at the small smile inching its way to Yami's lips.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Malik's edgy tone. It was quite obvious to him that Ishtar still held a grudge against Yami.

When Yami spoke, his loud, clear voice echoed through the room. It was clear as crystal and shot out like a sudden jolt of lightening. "Well I was just wondering when you were going to explain to all of us why you are here Ishtar." Yami asked almost amused, as his smile widened.

Malik's eyes snapped open. Why was he smiling? Did he know? Was the man in the pyramid and Yami working together in this? He hated being made the fool here, or the underdog so instead in smirked and sneered slightly.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure how it concerns you." Malik replied mockingly, folding his arms as Yami cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Yami asked, his tone revealing he didn't buy a thing Malik said.

"Yes really." Malik shot back his eyes opening to slants that ran deeper then the Nile River.

Bakura furrowed his eyebrows. What was going on here? What was Malik not telling them? 

'The bastard knows something.' Bakura thought to himself.

Seto also felt there was something that was being hidden and he was now officially intrigued. He decided he'd stick around a bit longer to discover whatever matters were being kept.

Isis as well as Seto felt that her brother was keeping something. And as Yami spoke to him, Isis felt Yami too was keeping a secret. He still didn't explain the sudden response with "I know who you are." What the heck was that suppose to mean?!

Everyone else stood there sort of clueless sort of confused. They continued to stay silent as the two continued to exchange FRIENDLY conversation.

"Are you sure?" Yami mused on, his smile widening somewhat.

Malik cocked an eyebrow and growled in frustration. "Yes I'm sure, now what's with the tone?!" He asked incredibly annoyed by these riddles of his.

Yami sighed and closed his eyes. "Ishtar I think it does concern me and I think you know it concerns me. Shouldn't you be happy that I'm here instead of ticked? I mean that is why you came is it not?" Yami responded more then asked as he opened his eyes again, revealing a tint of light.

Malik's eyes struck open like the air was just knocked out of him. Bakura dropped his jaw slightly, his eyes narrowed, and his face showing hints of deep curiosity. 

Tea as did everyone else, were completely clueless. But they did know Yami knew something. What they didn't understand was why Yami continued to play these games with him.

"H-How did you know?" Malik whispered through short breaths, his heart racing, pumping and pounding against his chest.

Yami smiled. "Because like I said," Yami stared at Bakura sternly. "I know who he is."

"Explain." Seto Kaiba commanded, leaning against the wall. This was getting incredibly interesting.

As Yugi, Isis and I traveled across Egypt unlocking my past, memories triggered back in my head, memories of what I had done. I remembered fighting against Seth in the Shadow Games," Yami stated turning his gaze to Seto, who looked away. "I remember stopping the dark powers, and before that I remember trying to strengthen the hearts of my people." 

Joey nodded, and Serenity held her brother's hand tightly. Mai calmed down a bit, and allowed her hands to hang calmly by her side. Malik's expression went from surprise to curiosity and confusion. Bakura furrowed his eyebrows, gripping Tea's hand tighter, as Seto stood up, from against the wall. 

"But one of the latest memories that returned to me was that of a boy. He had short white hair like yours Bakura, and his eyes were jagged. He looked at me with such hatred it felt as if he had struck me with an arrow through the heart. I realized later he was almost the same age as me at the time. I was 19, and as I remember he was 18. I discovered he lost all his family, and the blame was partially mine to blame. I didn't know such people that fell under my command committed such crimes against my own people. He had two slashes under his right eye that I remember well." 

Bakura brought his hand up to where the scars should be, as another sharp feeling exploded within his chest. He breathed in heavily, his jagged dark stare isolated only on Yami.

"Then I remember that 4 years ago I was taken through my city, where I remembered seeing that boy before. During that time, he looked remarkably different. He looked like Ryou, a spitting image. It could've fooled me, I mean after the boy was laid before my feet. It was hard for me to believe he was the same kid. I don't know why I remembered him but I did." Yami sighed, touching his millennium puzzle with the tips of his fingers.

Tea felt like she wanted to cry again. She was sick of hearing about Ryou. How can such a good guy go through such hell? It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. Then again this wasn't Ryou he was talking of was it?

"I was still a bit young then and foolish, nervous to hold such power and I was scared at the time. I had the wonderful privilege of sentencing people to death and locking them up forever." Yami's words dripped with disgust, as he stared at the floor. Bakura sneered quietly, his left fist curling up tightly.

"I was petrified right then and there, as that white haired boy stared back at me with hatred, his legs and feet shackled, as 5 grown men tried their best to hold him down as soon as he awoke. I wasn't scared of him, but I was scared of who he was. He was the same age as me and I didn't know how to deal with that. I also saw despair within those eyes of his, and I felt awful for the responsibility laid to me. How could I sentence another guy who was just like me, except he lived a lesser life, be sent to death? I knew then and there that like myself, he deserved a second chance. I knew that he was quite dangerous, and his mind was contaminated with lust for gold, hatred for vengeance and the need to kill, but I thought there was a way. With the help of a priest I was able to seal that boy's soul away in the very same item he had tried to steal from me." Yami looked up and over to the millennium ring around Bakura's neck, as did everyone else. 

Bakura looked utterly shocked. He knew the story and Yami told it exactly alike, except his version of it was just that! Exactly the same! There he went again about feeling sorry for him, but now he knew why Yami felt sorry. Yami was just like him, just trying to get by in life.

"Perhaps I was foolish for my actions, but then again I saved a soul…perhaps. I can't be sure, but I know it was the only way to save him…to save him from burning in the under world." Serenity gasped, and Tristan's jaw dropped open.

"This is some deep shit." Malik stuttered aloud. (O_O)

"Ever since that day I knew I had to make sure he was never set free until the proper time came. Fortunately I was weakened from my battle with High Priest Seth. After the completion of the millennium items I was already near death. Those priests who still stayed loyal to me said that I wouldn't last past the age of 18. They begged to store my soul away but I refused. I wanted to die, just like everyone else. My duties had been fulfilled. But then He comes and changes it all around." Yami said quietly pointing to Bakura. 

Did Bakura hear this correct? Was Yami blaming him for his existence today?

(*)_(*)

"I could not bear to see someone such as him set free again, especially in possession with a millennium item. That is why I knew I had to accompany him in the future, to make sure he would not perform misdeeds. It was the only way for him to live a real life once more. With a last command I had them seal myself into my very own millennium puzzle, where I slept for countless years. I stayed with the other 5 millennium pieces, while the ring was stored in a secret room, where it could not be disturbed so easily. Even as I slept I never quite forgot why I was truly there. I had one more favor to repay before I was released from my own eternal life. But when we both obtained hosts, we both forgot our memories and the reasons why we were there to begin with. Other problems of the current world, sidetracked, our minds and so we strayed, from our hidden memories. For the boy, getting his hands on all 7 millennium items was the only thing that triggered in his mind. For me, I'm afraid I was left with nothing but vague memories of the power I held."

Yami smirked at the astonished faces, each one with a look of their own. Even the great Kaiba stood there, his arms by his side, as his jaw hung open and his eyes popped out from the back of his head.

"You know who that boy was?" He almost cooed, as the expressions changed to excitement and extreme curiosity.

"It was you." Yami stated pointing to Bakura. 

Bakura dropped his hand from Tea, and took a step forward, his eyes boring into Yami's soul. Yami stood there, this time not smiling. He had nothing else to say on the matter. Everyone else stood there absolutely speechless. Joey was still a bit confused about the story, so he just stood there, his mouth agape and pure astonishment written all over his face.

Mai folded her arms, she still had some questions to ask. "Wait a minute. That explains his past and everything but why is he here now if he uh…you know…if he was gone earlier? And why did he just magically appear?" Mai was confusing herself, and she was confusing others.

(O_O) "Huh?" Joey spoke out, his head tilting to the side.

"Easy there, give your brain a rest Joey." Tristan said wearily, patting his friend on the back. Joey just kept his mouth opened, unable to take in all of this. But nor could anyone else. Each one had a million questions to ask, but no-one dared open their trap, not now, except maybe for Mai.

"Well?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps I can fill in that gap." Tea turned around in the direction of the voice and stared at Malik in surprise. She forgot that he came here for a reason, to help her help Bakura. She was very anxious to find out what he knew.

"What did you discover Malik?" Tea asked quietly. She didn't really feel very comfortable having this conversation in her home, with all her friends just standing there quietly, listening to every word she said. It was getting a bit aggravating.

"Yes please fill us in." Yami said repeating Malik's words.

Malik grunted in irritation. If he knew why didn't he do anything about it?! This was really starting to get under his skin. "If you know, why didn't you say a thing about it?" Malik asked sternly.

"Because, it was not my destiny to do so, it was yours." Yami stated plainly, his smile dropping to a frown.

Malik pulled his golden eyebrow way up. That, he really didn't expect. "What do you-

Yami cut him off, with a peculiar gaze that made his blood run quicker. Those eyes, those eyes were telling him something. Malik was unable to indicate why but then it clicked!! The man in the pyramid! He had similar eyes! Not the same, but the cloud of untruthfulness within stirred in both of them! 

'They were working together!' Malik snapped in his mind. 

Malik was about to speak out, questioning Yami's methods, but he was concerned he'd anger Bakura, and there would be no peace between these two. Quickly he erased the shock upon his face, and replaced it with something a bit more serious. He pulled the small piece of paper from his pocket and un-crimpled it, observing what he wrote.

None of them noticed it before, but Malik looked like he had just been deserted on an island for a year. They eyed him up and down, all except Yami who knew too well where he was. Joey furrowed his eyebrows up, releasing Serenity and stepping closer.

"Hey man what happened to you?" Joey asked pointing with his hand. Malik stared up and raised an eyebrow. It really was none of their business but if they really wanted to know.

"I've been in the desert for a bit that's all." Malik said with a monotone voice.

Joey had a look of "Oh." Upon his face, as he stepped back, his questions answered.

"What do you have there brother?" Isis asked, interrupting Malik's concentration.

Malik rolled his eyes hopelessly. "Why the hell not?" He mumbled aloud.

"You see this?" Malik asked raising the paper above his head. 

Everyone nodded dumbly. 

"These are directions to freeing Bakura from the ring." Malik said slowly as if he were speaking to preschoolers.

Everyone nodded their heads happily and then it snapped. 

((O))__((O)) "WHATTTT???!!" They cried in unison, as Malik covered his ears.

Bakura's eyes snapped wide open as he tried to snatch the paper from his hands. "Let me see that!" But Malik was too quick for him, and pulled it back, a serious expression still molded on his face.

"Really?" Tea asked all too excited. Seto glanced over the heads, curiosity getting the better of him. 'Yes this is quite intriguing." He thought to himself, forgetting all about the gun.

"I thought you said if I just destroy it, I can live in this world as I mortal?" Bakura's voice rang out like a heavy drum.

Malik stared at him like he had completely lost it. Bakura sweat dropped, as he remembered where he heard that from.

"Oh never mind I heard that from R-

Pow! 

Tea slapped Bakura across the head. They were really going to flip out if Bakura and her started explaining their dreams to the others. It could be merely that, a dream.

Malik looked at them skeptically as did Seto Kaiba and Yami.

"Well…I don't know how you know that, but that is partially true. You really have two options here. You can destroy the ring and become a mortal, but you will be rid of the spirit that sleeps within you now, or-

"Wait a minute, is he talking about Ryou?" Joey cut in, looking at them like he lost his sanity. "He's talking about Ryou isn't he!?" He asked loudly.

Bakura winced. "Yes he is, now will you please shut up?" He warned.

"You said you don't know what happened to him or where he was." Joey said, staring at Bakura with new determination in his eyes. Seto too had heard him say that, and now directed his attention to Bakura.

"Well which is it?" Seto spoke out coldly.

Bakura's eyes loomed across the room. "I told you, I don't know. I know he is within me, but where he is within me I don't know. I can't locate him. Apparently he's sleeping if you put it that way. But if I were to destroy the ring he in turn would disappear…forever." Bakura smirked, enjoying the surprise written on everyone's face.

"What?" Joey yelled in disbelief. 

"Excuse me, can I continue now?" Malik shot out, his face showing great signs of annoyance. "Or, as I was about to say, he can return his millennium item, his great lust for greed into the hands of another. He can return it to the proper hands, where he will live as a mortal but with another. He and RYOU, as you put it, will share a body together as they did the first time you met them. Except they will have no control over one another and there will be no ring to keep each other sealed and locked away within. It is Bakura's choice though. He may hand the ring over, but he will share his life with Ryou, or he may destroy the ring and live as just one, free from Ryou's soul." 

Malik's words hit home, striking everyone with deadly accuracy. He decided it was best to leave the parts out about how Ryou came to this predicament and why this particularly happened. No use in confusing everyone now. But the question remained what would Bakura choose?

'I hope he makes the right decision.' Malik thought to himself. What he failed to not specify was that if Bakura chose to destroy the ring, Ryou would be gone, and in a matter of 2 years, Bakura's body would be turned to ash, aging as it should properly. But he had to keep it a secret. Shadi told him strictly before he left to do so. If he were to spill the beans the curse would be permanent and they both would die. But if Bakura did not make a choice soon, the full moon would decide for him and they both would be doomed!

Tristan narrowed his eyes and charged Bakura, catching the spirit off guard. He pulled Bakura by his collar, and they were face to face with one another. Tristan glared into the lifeless eyes that stared back. Bakura was reminiscing about something. His body was also growing weak and tired. Something was draining him dreadfully, and despair was taking its toll. 

"Your going to kill Ryou and have his body all to yourself aren't you!!?" Tristan asked tightening his grip around the lifeless body. 

Bakura stared at the ground with almost sad, depressed eyes, as if he were staring through a mirror at his passed life. He couldn't even hear Tristan's words that were so close to his ears. 

"We won't let you kill him!" Tristan snapped.

"Tristan please leave him alone he hasn't even said anything yet." Serenity whispered loud enough for all to hear.

"Bakura wouldn't do that Tristan!" Tea cut in, urging him to let Bakura down. But deep within she was scared, scared that Bakura would make the wrong choice.

Yami's gaze continued to hook onto Bakura, and Isis noticed it. Ever since he took hold of Yugi right now, he had been acting very strangely as if he were under some hypnotic affect. 

"Serenity, Bakura's not that type of guy! He tried to rid himself of Ryou once before and if this is an opportunity then he'll do it again no questions asked!" Tristan said, still keeping his grip on Bakura.

Serenity stared on, as Joey put a reassuring hand on his sister's should. 

"Tristan dat's enough, we don't even know what he's gonna say." Joey spoke out quietly.

Tristan stared coldly at Bakura, as he released him from his grip. But Bakura could care less. He was still staring at the ground.

"Knowing him he'll probably just keep the ring." Mai spoke her hands still on her hips, as she stared at the scene innocently.

"He can't." Malik cut in. Everyone stared at him even Bakura's lifeless eyes. "If he does he and Ryou will die, and that's that. There is no other choice. 

"Even if Bakura chose to share his body, it's still not fair to Ryou! He shouldn't have to bare such a life." Tristan said, staring at Tea, who looked down at Bakura with kind eyes. 

"What do you think Tea?" Tristan asked out of the blue, as everyone went quiet.

Tea sighed heavily. Bakura didn't look up at her. He was acting strangely now and she sensed something was wrong. "It's his decision." Tea said sadly turning away.

"But I suggest you make one soon before that full moon there opens up and they both are gone." Malik replied pointing out the window.

Nobody wanted to move, their hearts just stopped. Their eyes skimmed over the moon that was hidden halfway behind the clouds. As soon as that moon popped out it was over.

"It's tonight!!?" Serenity asked loudly, surprising everyone to such ends. (@_@)

"Oh shit." Joey mumbled waving his hands up, like it was already too late.

"But what about the figure he has to hand it to?" Mai asked.

Seto and Isis already knew the answer to that, and they were staring at him.

Malik looked up at Yami, who stared down at Bakura, who gazed thoughtlessly at the floor. (*_*)

Mai covered her mouth to sustain any noise that might've just popped out accidentally from her agape jaw.

"Well how coincidental." Seto remarked sarcastically, his body never shifting.

"That does seem strange." Isis replied looking at Yami. Was it possible Yami knew and that's why he came today? But then that would mean Yugi knew too, because he came on his own. Her friends would find out sooner or later, so why not bring them now as well? It all made sense now, perfect sense! 

"Fate." She whispered above all ears.

"It was Yami who sentenced him to the ring it is Yami who must take it back." Malik whispered. "I suggest you make a decision soon." Malik grumbled.

Tea looked away sadly. She knew Bakura had changed his habits, but it was for her. Would he really share is body with Ryou?

Whomp!

Tea screamed as she rushed to Bakura's side.

"BAKURA WHAT'S WONG?!" She screamed out as he fell to his knees and gripped his stomach, his eyes becoming empty. 

Serenity, Mai, and Malik rushed to his side as Joey never removed his gaze. He kept his eyes locked on Yami. He wanted to know why his friend was so calm. He wasn't even moving for cripe sakes! In fact Yami looked way too calm.

Tristan and Isis looked at Bakura in horror, as beads of sweat raced down their necks. Whatever was happening, it was beyond anything they could do or medicine could do. The moon was taking its affect.

"What's wrong with him!!?" Serenity asked staring up at Malik.

Malik shrugged bewildered as he tried helping the spirit up. "Perhaps the last few minutes are taking it's affect on him. He's waiting too long! He needs to make a choice now!" He said glaring at his stubborn friend.

"Please Bakura make a decision!!" Tea cried gripping Bakura's shoulder.

"He won't save Ryou, he probably will kill him." Tristan spat out coldly, looking away. He couldn't bare to see this spirit throw away a supposedly dead friend's life again! 

"Bakura answer me!" Tea yelled again, ignoring Tristan's words.

Seto stood there, undaunted by what happened. He stared from Yami's rather calm face to Bakura, who fell to his knees. Hell, it looked to him that Bakura was in another dimension! His eyes were dilated and empty, showing no signs of life. It was almost as if he had a complete brain shut down.

"If he lived do you think it would be wise to have someone such as he walk around people freely?" Seto asked, pondering the question.

Tea glared up at him. "Kaiba don't even think like that! I won't let him and I won't let you!"

Seto looked away, listening to her words. "It was only a question Gardener." Seto spoke quietly, folding his arms again. 

"Beside I can help him with that." Tea said trying to get Bakura to stand up.

"Well whatever he chooses he had better choose soon." Seto stared up out the window with calm eyes. 

Tea and the rest of the group stared out the window in horror! The moon was almost completely free from the clouds!

"Of all the days to clear up!" Tea snapped as the rain ceased.

"Bakura…" a voice rang out to him.

"Bakura they're waiting for you. You can't just throw this body away you know." Bakura opened his eyes and stared at the other white haired boy." 

He was frowning down at him, with sad chocolate eyes. Bakura stared down and noticed he was on his knees. "What's going on?" He growled.

But it was as if Ryou wasn't even listening. "Make your decision Bakura. 5000 years have passed and you're asking that now?" Ryou said a hint of disappointment within his voice.

Bakura arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He felt his heart race for some strange reason. "What's happening to me?"

"Please Bakura just trust the Pharaoh. Don't throw your life away. He gave you a second chance not because he felt sorry for you but he could relate with his life as well. His life was no picnic old chap. I can tell because I've looked in your past. He knows you deserve that chance at something better." 

"Stay out of my mind!" Bakura snapped.

"Bakura you don't want to disappoint Tea do you?" Ryou asked, catching him off guard.

Bakura's eyes widened and he quickly closed them in astonishment. He heard a voice call from a far. It was distant then it grew louder.

"Good luck my friend." Ryou said sadly, as he disappeared.

"Bakura snap out of it!" Malik yelled as he shook his form.

Bakura's eyes blinked a couple times as life returned to the empty pools of nothing. He stared or rather glared at the concerned faces around him. Growling deeply, he stood up and stared back at the face that locked on his the entire time.

"Pharaoh." Bakura said sternly.

Yami said nothing, his half lowered eyes, skimming over the other spirit. "What will you do Tomb Robber?" Yami asked, as everyone went quiet.

Malik prayed, he prayed to Ra that Bakura wouldn't make the wrong choice. If he did then he and Ryou would be gone, and Tea would be devastated. 500 years would have gone by for nothing.

Everyone held their breath, even Seto, who was slightly nervous. Tristan felt like he was going to cry. He couldn't believe this guy would share his life with Ryou. He met this spirit a few times in the past, and the guy was almost as ruthless as Y/M. He just couldn't see Ryou living again.

A gasp escaped Serenity's lips as Bakura brought his hands up from around his neck, and lifted the ring off his chest. He pulled it over his white mane, and brought it down to his side, the entire time never removing his eyes from the Pharaoh.

Seto peered down at the ring. It was glowing brightly for some odd reason, even after it was removed. 'How strange.' Seto thought.

Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as Yami made no attempt to change his expression. Joey stepped back, as did Serenity as a low growl escaped Bakura's lips. Then Bakura began to move forward. He got closer, and closer, and closer, until he and Yami were face to face.

No one said a word. All eyes were locked on them. The two spirits stared icily at one another, a pair of piercing eyes cutting through the other. It had been a few years since the two Yami's had come so close together. But now they were face to face once more, their memories of each other from the past clear in their minds. They knew who the other was, they knew quite well.

"Yami, Bakura please don't" Tea whispered, her fists curling up tightly. 

With a heavy, deep sigh, Bakura lifted both his hands out, the millennium ring in the middle. Tristan could hardly believe it! His mouth hung open, while the others gasped in surprise. A single tear escaped Malik's left eye, as he bowed his head down. It was too close for him. Years of what his ancestors did and no-one knew about this. It was becoming too much for him. Yet he was thankful he had done something to make up for some of his awful actions.

Yami looked up at the stern face in front of him. Bakura was still staring at him, but his eyes were serious and stern, they were no signs of revenge or hate, not like before. His lips were tightly pursed together, and the veins on his arms that ran down to his hands, were tight as if he had picked up some heavy box, and carried it around for hours.

Yami smiled slightly, agitating the other spirit, but creating more confusion then anything. Yami reached his hands out but stopped instantly. Bakura looked at him in horror, as he held the ring with now only one hand. 

"BAKURA!!" Tea screamed as Malik's body went numb.

Yami's eyes snapped wide open!!! Everyone else screamed lightly as Joey was about to run to his aid, surprisingly enough! Isis dropped her purse and stepped forward, but then she thought and knew there was nothing she could do.

Seto stepped away from the wall, his mind going every which way. "What?!!"

Bakura's eyes were wide and once again empty. He raised a shaky finger up to his lips where a trail of blood was running. Lines under his eyes could clearly be seen, as if he had, had lack of sleep or something. And there he laid, on his knees once more, his other hand still extended out holding the millennium item.

Malik ran to the window, pushing Joey and Mai aside, as he brought his eyes up to the full moon! (O_O) 

"NO." Malik trembled barely up to a whisper. His head darted around, and it seemed as if Bakura was fighting with himself, as the white haired spirit clutched his stomach in pain. Yami looked down at him, his own hand trembling as he reverted its gaze to the empty hand he had extended to Bakura. He watched as a drop of crimson blood hit the ground.

Tea couldn't move. Her hands went loosely by her side, as all energy was drained from her body. Malik too went deathly pale. All his work for nothing, once again it would be his fault for getting here too late, and delaying to tell them all he knew.

"It's too late." Malik whispered as he fell to his knees, dropping the rod from his hands.

Zoeygirl: Dum, dum, dum!! (^_^) Yep, one more chapter to go. I have to say I promised Ryou would live I never said anything about Bakura living. (Grins evilly.) Sorry can't tell ya what will happen right now. You'll have to wait till the last chapter. It could be happy then again it could be sad. Who knows? (Shrugs.) 

I know you all will kill me if I let something bad happen to Bakura. Oh well, I'm afraid I have the ending already done so it's too late now.  (Grins widely.)He, he, you guys are really going to hate me if I do something to him aren't you? I mean look at all those daggers you're hiding behind your back. (Innocently laughing as she backs away.) Uh, gonna run now. See ya! And hope the ending doesn't get ya too much. (^_^


	16. Ch17 Tea Your Life Is Calling!

Disclaimer: ZOEYGIRL SAYS SHE JUST DOESN'T OWN Y-G-O!!!!! NOPE, JUST DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey I'm back! Lack of sleep and ready to go!!! (^_^) Anyways, finally I get to finish this story. I really only expected it to be only 3-5 chapters long but hell, I guess I got carried away. (*_*) 

Deity of death1: So glad you like it! (^_^) Oh and I want to help you with uploading your stories but I don't have an E-mail address currently up. (*_*) If there's time give me a couple days and I'm going to ask my parents if they'll fix the fricken problem. This has been going on too long. I really want to help ya out there so give me a couple days and let me see what I can do. (^_^)

Anime*Angel10: So glad you like it! And I hope you have fun on vacation!

Chibi Dark Magician Girl: I'm glad to know that this isn't poorly written. That means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Anyways your kind words I'd have to say made this story possible. It really did. I wouldn't have made it as long as I did without your comments and suggestions. And well with that said I hope you enjoy the last chapter! (^__^)

The ring slipped from Bakura's moist hands, dropping with a thud to the floor. Yami tried to reach out but it was too late. Bakura's body went limp and sank motionlessly on the carpet, all eyes on him. His mouth was still partially agape, and his lifeless eyes still quite wide open, but despite this he looked like an inanimate doll. Yami couldn't move. His bobbing eyes stared at the Tomb Robber. His hand was still extended, unaffected by anything around it.

Mai brought a hand up to her mouth, sustaining a scream that bubbled up. Serenity screamed slightly as Isis sunk back over to the door. Joey couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't know what to do. He just stared from Bakura's unmoving body to each of his friends. He saw the horror in each of their faces, and the shock that stayed suppressed within Yami. 

Joey's eyes finally settled on Tea. His heart raced as he watched his long time friend break down before his eyes. He had never ever once seen her so upset, so hurt, so dead-like in his entire life! He wanted to rush over there and comfort her, but his legs wouldn't move and frankly he was scared to approach her. The way her pupils stared at Bakura was enough to make you curl up and die.

"NO!" Malik screamed as he pounded the floor beneath him with his fists. Isis tried to approach her brother but he wouldn't allow it. "Get away from me!" He yelled out as he pounded his head into the ground, at the same time placing his hands over his hair.

Serenity began to cry. She began to cry and she didn't know why. She didn't really know this guy and she knew he wasn't too nice, but she didn't want him dead! Quickly she ran into Tristan's arms concealing her face into his shirt. Tristan said nothing. He didn't know what to say. Hell, he couldn't even comfort Serenity! No, he was momentarily paralyzed. He couldn't even wrap his arms around his loved one. 

Seto Kaiba watched in total disbelief at the entire scene! All he wanted to do was return the card to Yugi, but he got more then he could handle. As Bakura fell to the ground he couldn't help but remember his own parents dying, and the pain he felt for years to come. He didn't know why he was remembering but his heart ached. It ached mainly for Tea, who wasn't moving or barely breathing at all. This time there was nothing he could do.

Yami's eyes glazed over as he bent down to pick up the ring. He stared at Bakura right before his hands wrapped around the millennium item and raised it up, close to his own. Yami said nothing, as Bakura's body began to disappear. It glow a yellowish color and then all at once vanished. Tea screamed, running to the spot where Bakura's body once was! She fell to her knees, staring at the stain of blood on the carpet before her.

Yami looked down at the crying girl, the millennium ring shaking in his hand. How could this happen? So many years and now it goes wrong? No this can't be it! It wouldn't be it!  

Yami narrowed his eyes down sternly, and opened to the door to the outside. He glared up at the now red, cursed moon, as black shadows engulfed it once more.

"Yami Where are you going!?" Joey yelled running after him.

Yami didn't bother to turn around. He descended down the few steps, prickles of rain striking at his skin mercilessly.

"Stay away Joey." He whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Joey let his hands fall down to his side, his deep blond hair sticking to his skin. "Yami." He whispered again.

"Don't follow me. I'll see you at Grandpa's shop later." Yami trailed off as he disappeared into the darkness.

Joey cursed himself as he walked back inside. He sniffed aloud, as he watched Tea stroke the ground where Bakura's body once was. She had totally lost it. Joey finally got the nerve to approach his friend but when he did, he got a response he didn't expect.

"Don't touch me!!!" Tea screamed startling everyone in the room especially Joey. 

"Tea…" Joey mumbled his eyes softening.

"Get away from me now!" She yelled out again in a shaky voice. Joey felt tears building up underneath his eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fists, retracting deep breaths with each second that passed by. That's when he felt a cold body brush passed his own. He darted his eyes up and stared blankly at Seto Kaiba, who was standing in the doorway.

"Leave her alone." Seto said simply. 

"What?" Joey asked, anger building up within him.

"You heard me, leave her alone." Seto didn't turn to face him. Instead he pulled up the collar portion of his trench coat, concealing part of his head and all of his neck.

"I have to help her! We can't just leave her here!" Joey bit back as everyone in the back agreed.

Seto smirked lightly, closing his eyes as he felt the wind nip at his face. "What do you intend to do huh? Take her to a hospital? What do you think that's going to do? What's been done is done and there isn't a doctor in the world that can help or cure her, or for that matter bring BAKURA back to life. And you heard her yourself, she doesn't want your company, she wants to be alone. Personally I think that's the best medicine you could give her." 

Joey wasn't able to say anything back. Seto's figure disappeared entirely, and a couple minutes later, they heard a car squeal off down the road.

"W-what are we going to do?" Mai whispered hoarsely. 

Isis breathed in heavily as she rubbed her brother's back. He was crying silently into the carpet, his hair falling over any part of his revealing neck. "I suggest you guys stay here. That's all you can do. As for myself I'm going to take my brother back." 

The room fell silent, as Isis bent down and picked up her brother with all her strength. It was hard but she didn't reveal a single bit of it on her monotone face. With a final nod, she walked out of the room, covering Malik's face with his hood.

"But we only rented one car!" Tristan yelled above the blowing winds.

Isis smiled slightly, her black hair blowing in the breeze, as she stared down at her brother. "Your staying here, aren't you? Well then I'll drop your stuff off at the Game shop and send for another one in the morning. Is that alright?" 

"Yeah sure." Tristan said blinking helplessly.

"I really must get my brother away from this." She whispered, closing the door behind her.

Serenity breathed in an unsteady sigh, her eyes gazing up at the door. 

Tristan still couldn't quite understand how she could carry him. "He's almost as tall as her. And he's got to weigh more. There's no way!' He thought to himself blinking aimlessly. 

Joey sat on the couch, Mai sitting next to him. The four friends stared at Tea, who refused to move. The scene made Tristan realize just how much he loved Serenity. And as he thought this through, he managed to bring an arm around her waist.

"I guess we wait now." Joey whispered.

"Huh?" Mai managed out, under silent tears. Her mascara was running down her flushed cheeks, but she refused to wipe it away.

"That's all we can do." Joey said trailing off, as he held Mai tightly. The four of them watched Tea, silently, neither one moving, neither of them daring to speak.

The rain went on, its heavy clouds now concealing the blood red moon. The trees outside blew to the right, concealing the walking figure that disappeared into the darkness. It went on like that through the night, it went on like that in the morning, and the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, and it continued until no more tears could be shed, and the sky wept itself dry…

*Dream*

He fell…He fell into the never ending darkness. His eyes glazed over a bit, listening to his non-beating heart.

'Where am I?" Bakura asked himself carelessly. His body stopped within all the darkness and ceased to move. His deep jagged eyes snapped open, revealing nothing but shadow underneath.

"I couldn't let it happen again and neither could he." 

The voice snapped Bakura's head up, and the white haired spirit stared at the spiky haired boy who was approaching him.

"Pharaoh?" He asked questionably. "Am I dead?" Bakura's voice showed no hints of hate this time.

"No, not quite, you're in between the living and the dead again I'm afraid. You would be dead if it wasn't for Ryou though." He stated simply.

"Ryou?" He asked aloud, his body dangling freely in the black void around him. He watched as Yami walked casually up to him, as if there was a ground under the nothingness below his feet. 

"Yes Ryou knew quite well what choice you were going to make. He saw the care you held within and so, he couldn't let you die again."

Bakura raised an eyebrow up questionably, his lip curling up.

"Tomb Robber I meant what I said 5000 years ago, or I wouldn't have you here right now. It's your choice whether you believe me or not. But keep this in mind, the chance you have now better not be wasted. Prove my judgment wrong and I can never forgive you." Yami said seriously. His face was stern yet calm.

"You never forgave me Pharaoh." Bakura spat out, folding his arms within the void.

"I forgave you for what? The hate you spawned was your own doing not mine. (Sigh.) Here…I think this belongs to you."

Bakura caught the object that was flung to him. He stared at the golden trinket, his eyes wide with curiosity. "You're giving me the millennium ring back? How stupid can you be?" Bakura frowned placing the object around his neck.

Yami cocked an eyebrow "Oh believe me, there is no more power within it that will come in handy to you. It is completely empty. The only thing left within it is the memory of the past." 

Bakura smirked, closing his eyes, as he felt the object's cold medal around his neck.

"You really should thank him when he comes around." Yami said suddenly.

Bakura blinked, snapping his eyes wide open. "What do you mean? Thank who?"

Yami stared at Bakura with strange, confident eyes. "If it wasn't for Ryou I wouldn't be able to help you. He saved you from a sudden death. For reasons I know not, or how he was able to I know not, but he saved you."

"But what do you mean when he comes around?" Bakura snapped, frustration growing within him.

Yami smiled as he took a step back. "You'll see."

Bakura mumbled the words under his breath, confused as anything. Yami sustained a chuckle, watching the one time spirit talk to himself. 

"Oh and Bakura?" 

Bakura brought his head up to the Pharaoh. "Yes?" He said rather low.

"Take care of her. I expect nothing less from you then what you have already given. Please keep it that way." Yami said simply, his form disappearing.

"Wait!" Bakura brought a hand out but it was too late. Yami's form disappeared and he was left there in the darkness. That is…until a white light shot out and reawakened his sleeping eyes.

*End Of Dream*

The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the cool air blew to the north. A single green leaf wavered over the fountain, where a brunette girl sat, slumped over on a bench. Her arms rested over her knees, her back curved over, and her face staring at the ground. Deep blue eyes bore through the sidewalk, signs of little life within them.

It was the first clear day in weeks, and it had been 10 days since the night that ended Tea's life, in a matter of speaking.  Tea hadn't gone out of the house since yesterday, and her friends decided to stay as long as possible. Joey and Mai took time off from their travels to stay with her. Tristan and Serenity returned to America 4 days ago for school, but promised they'd call every day, and visit as much as possible. Almost the next day after Bakura left her life, a fruit basket was sent with nothing more then a get well soon signed Seto Kaiba on it. After receiving that basket Tea allowed herself to eat and drink something. It was a good thing too, because her friends were getting quite worried about her. Frankly that was the only time she heard from the Kaibacorp president.

As for Isis and Malik the pair of them returned to Egypt for personal reasons and so Isis could help her brother recover from yet another blow. Yugi was a mystery. He had been gone for 5 days, then returned on the 6th day and spent the entire time trying to cheer Tea up. After that day, he said he'd have to leave again for some unknown reason but would return in about a week. Joey had a hard time believing the most sensitive of all his friends was leaving and then reappearing with no more then a farewell, but Tea didn't care. She was oblivious to everything and everyone around her.

Now Tea hadn't recovered much except for the fact that she couldn't cry anymore, she was eating and she was sleeping. It was awful for her friends to watch the way she was. It was as if the life was sucked right out of her.

The cool air felt quite good against her skin, and the park was absolutely beautiful. There wasn't a person in sight and the birds were singing happily. Oh, how peaceful it was on that lovely day!

'I hate my life.' Tea mumbled to herself, ignoring the first nice day they had, had in a long time. With a heavy sigh she stood up and stared up at the blue sky. The white fluffy clouds reminded her of a certain someone, and tears began to build up once more. 

Shaking the feeling off, she stood up and zipped up her blue jacket. Sighing heavily her eyes glazed over a bit, and she began walking in the direction of her house. That is until something stopped her. She felt as if someone was watching her right behind her back. She was scared to turn around, but at the same time she didn't care. With every nerve in her system, her body twisted around and her eyes stared down the opposite path.

"No…it can't be." She whispered aloud, both her hands covering her mouth. Tea's body froze where it was and a single tear raced down her cheek. "It's not possible, I must be dreaming, it's just not possible!" Tea said a bit louder.

A figure stood less then 40 feet away. His eyes gazed over at hers, a light smile kind of smirk upon his face. His white mane was blowing to the side, his bangs almost concealing one eye. He wore that same blue and white shirt Tea had seen him in the last time they met in this park.

"B-Bakura is that you?" Tea asked, her heart moving faster then the speed of light. She felt her head spin out of control, and for a minute she almost felt as if she was going to faint. 

"You're not sulking again are you?" Bakura spoke out in an unusually happy raspy voice. If it was anybody else it might've given them the creeps, but it made Tea smile from ear to ear.

An eerie silence broke out for almost a minute, before Tea dashed over, leaving her sandals behind. Bakura didn't know what hit him, before he felt a pair of arms hug his waist tightly. He brought his arms up and embraced the girl that was squeezing the life out of him. Tea snuggled her face into his neck, tears running now freely down her face. 

"So does this mean you missed me?" He teased rubbing her shaking back as gently as he could.

"You idiot!" She cried, refusing to move her head from his neck.

Okay now she had him puzzled. Boy did he feel confused right about now. "W-what?" (O_O)

"How could you leave and then scare me like that!? You can't do that!!!" She yelled finally removing her face and glaring up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

Bakura smiled s half decent smile, and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"I really wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that damn Pharaoh and my weak aibou I'm afraid." He said wincing at the compliment he'd given to the both of them. 

Tea gave him an innocent look, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked shakily, her head starting to ache from the shock.

Bakura smirked and tilted his head to the side in utter cuteness. The look he was giving her was enough for her to barely contain herself. With a light chuckle he bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek bringing his head back up. "I have a surprise for you." He said completely ignoring the question.

Before Tea could say anything, Bakura stepped back and his body began to glow. Tea watched nervously, and a bit perplexed. Finally the light died down and there standing right there in front of her was…Bakura??!!?

"Was that suppose to be a joke or something?" She asked cocking up an eye. (*_*)

No……wait! 

Tea ceased to breath. This was not Bakura! His eyes had a chocolate tint to it, while Bakura's had a piercing violet. His hair wasn't as ruffled and his face was, if you could say…gentler. An unnerving silence filled the air around them and Tea felt any minute now she was going to collapse to her knees. A strange sick feeling took hold of her, and she was almost positive she was going to be sick.

"R-Ryou? I-is that you?" She asked hoarsely, swallowing heavily.

Ryou smiled back, his hands limp by his side. "Tea, I missed you." He said smiling sweetly. 

Tea raised both her eyebrows as Ryou approached her, that smile never changing. Both of them couldn't stand it any longer. Ryou quickly hugged the girl, unable to contain himself any longer. It was too much for him to keep inside. He had wanted to do this for a very long time. Both their hairs mingled together, as their hug deepened. 

"You're alive?" Tea mumbled underneath his shirt.

"Tea I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I-I just want to be with you. Please forgive me." Ryou's voice was unsteady, but he didn't let up his embrace one bit.

"Forgive you for what?! All I've done was miss you and…and…

Tea trailed off with her words. Ryou's smile widened, and much to his regret he pulled the girl off and stared down at her with soft chocolate eyes. "The spirit." He finished for her, causing the girl to blush deeply.

Tea turned away and nodded her head. 

Ryou frowned a bit and touched her arm gently. "Tea can I ask you a question?" He said somewhat seriously.

"Yeah sure." She said staring up at him.

"Bakura and I…are kind of sharing a body and I know this sounds strange but c-can you live with the both of us? I-I mean if you can't I understand it seems a bit awkward and I know it doesn't seem quite right, but…if you can find it possible to share your life with the both of us… (Sigh.) I mean I-

Tea cut Ryou off with a deep kiss. She pressed her lips to his passionately, as he deepened the kiss. He brought his arm up around her waist and pressed her body up against hers firmly. A small squeal escaped her lips, and Tea found it hard to believe that Ryou could be so persistent.

Finally out of breath the two pulled apart, and both were scarlet red.

"So can I take that as a yes?" He asked jokingly.

Tea smirked, and wrapped her arms around the white haired boy's waist once again. "I don't know will Bakura be okay with it?" She asked teasingly.

Ryou heard a snarl from within him and sweat dropped. (O_O)

'Ryou you better keep the damn kissing to a minimum!' Bakura's voice triggered through Ryou's head.

'Bakura relax. Don't you think we should share the same person equally-

'No!!!!' Bakura yelled 

Ryou winced and smiled sheepishly. 'Stop being so jealous. We're the same person…kinda.'

A long silence followed, and Ryou waited patiently for Bakura's response. 

'Fine but let me come out! You've been out long enough.' Bakura snapped.

Ryou shrugged. 'Fine Bakura. It's not like I've seen much of her or anything.' He said sarcastically.

Tea brought her head up as she felt Ryou's arms tighten around her. A small smirk played on her lips, her face brightening. "Nice to see you again Bakura.'

Bakura smirked as Tea dangled her finger around his white locks. "So you don't mind?" He said out of the blue.

Tea closed her eyes and snickered lightly. "Let me show you how much I don't mind."

Bakura felt Tea's lips lock on his, and the cold barrier around his heart finally melted. He could barely control himself, and it took every bit of strength he had to keep himself calm. 

Bakura was reluctant to let go, and Tea had to pull away first. "You know you may have to let Malik know that the both of you are alright." She began sighing heavily. 

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked irritated by the sudden brought up of Malik's name.

"Because Malik had a nervous breakdown after you disappeared, and he hasn't been too well since."

Bakura smirked. "So the idiot was worried about me eh? Aw, how sweet." 

"We were all worried Bakura." Tea said frowning. 

"Well I'm here now and for good this time, or rather WE'RE here." Tea smiled resting her head against his chest.

"I'm never letting you go again spirit boy. I'm not letting either of you guys go." Bakura tried his best to hide the blush forming on his pale skin, as he heard Ryou's voice chuckle within him.

"So I'll take it that you love us." Bakura mused, his jagged eyes softening as he wiped a single tear from her face.

The tears finally stopped as Tea looked up into the piercing eyes. "Yes I love you guys." She said sighing heavily.

"Good because love you too." He said almost protectively. Tea laughed aloud as she finally released Bakura from her arms.

"I have to pay a visit to the Game shop." Bakura said in his usual dark, raspy voice.

Tea tilted her head to the side innocently. "Why?"

Bakura sighed and took her hand in his. "Because, I owe Yugi and the Pharaoh a bit of thanks."

"Bakura…" Ryou's voice warned.

"Okay, okay and Ryou's to thank too." Bakura growled as Tea giggled.

"You know Bakura this was the first sunny day we've had in a while." Tea said walking with him hand in hand, over to where her sandals were.

"Yeah it's sickening isn't it?" He said somewhat disgusted.

(O_O) "Um yeah sure Bakura. I just kind of think it's strange don't you?" Tea asked staring up at the serious expression on Bakura's face.

"You know what it means right?" He asked allowing her to put her sandals on again.

"Better weather?" She said blinking.

Bakura smirked, bringing his head up at the blue sky and looking over yonder. 

"No, it's a sign. It's telling you not to let your life pass you by. It's time to start from scratch, a new beginning if that's what you want to call it." He said smiling at her. Tea couldn't tell then whether it was Bakura or Ryou.

"Oh." She said baffled.

Bakura snickered at the confused expression she was giving him.

"And you know what Tea?"

"What?" She asked, holding his hand once more, as they walked down the walk path and towards the gate.

"We're not going to let your life pass you by." Bakura whispered kissing gently down her neck, as goose bumps ran up and down her skin.

"We love you too much for you to do that to yourself." Tea heard Ryou's soft voice whisper into her ear. 

"I don't know, I think that saying would be better off to the both of you guys." She said in a soft voice.

"Why is that?" Tea couldn't tell anymore whether it was Bakura or Ryou. Their voices were now almost the same.

 Tea tightened her grip. "Because someone's given you guys a second chance to live."

"Yes I suppose your right there." Bakura laughed. Tea knew right away who it was then.

The pair of them walked on, Bakura's arm wrapped around Tea's shoulder. A golden object was held in the other far hand, and without a second thought, he dropped it in a trash can. 'Who needs lust when you have love?' He thought to himself smiling widely.

'Shit that sounded cheesy.' Bakura sweat dropped as he said his final farewell's to the millennium ring forever. 

'You know," Ryou began. 'This may be the start of a beautiful relationship."

Bakura rolled his eyes as he swung his and Tea's arm back and forth childishly. 'Oh shut up!'

Ryou smiled innocently. 'And what are you going to do about it?'

Hmm, the boy was growing cocky with him now. 'Give me a couple days and I'll think of something.' Bakura said maliciously as he stared at Tea.

Ryou swallowed hard and went silent as he understood what his other half meant. 'Oh bloody hell.'  ((O))__((O))

Zoeygirl: SURPRISE!!!!! Well that's it I'm done! Not the best ending but oh well, never been very good with endings. (Shrugs.) Anyways that's it, thanks to all of you, and hope you guys liked it! (^_^)

SEE YA GUYS LATER AND THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
